Code Geass R3: Black Uprising
by Nevermore999
Summary: This is another scenario when Lelouch is offered a second chance at his life. He has a new Geass, and is trying to remake the world for the better, but will revise his plans and fix past mistakes. I own nothing. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and all rights to it belong to Sunrise, Bandai, Ichiro Okouchi, and Goro Taniguchi. Time Travel. SuzakuXEuphemia
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Code Geass is property of Sunrise, Gorō Taniguchi, and Ichirō Ōkouchi.

This series is yet another scenario in which Lelouch is offered a second chance at life. Will he do anything the same? What will be different? Find out below.  
>Rated T for now, but may become Rated M later.<p>

As the once feared and hated Demon Emperor laid in death, he found himself seeing his life flashing backwards before his eyes. He saw the life he had in Britannia, during the Invasion of Japan, and living with Nunnally at Ashford. His vision was now failing him, and had begun to go dark.

_Wait._ Lelouch thought to himself. _Where's the rest of my life_? Lelouch turned, and found himself in C's world. Or at least he thought it was C's world. The view was like Jupiter, the surroundings were an orange-lite sky He tried to move, but he remained still.

_It doesn't have to end this way, Lelouch vi Britannia. _A voice called out to him.

"Who said that?!" He turned his head, and found a man standing before him. It was himself. It was Lelouch vi Britannia, only this Lelouch had the Geass symbol on his head.

_You didn't think it would end this way, did you? _The other Lelouch asked. _When there is still so much you can do? How unbecoming of you. I expected more from you, Lelouch vi Britannia._

"Are you...the Collective Unconsciousness?" the Demon Emperor asked, staring at awe at his own image.

_Yes. but now you must choose: To accept death, or to restart your journey. _Suddenly though, the image shifted. It now looked like Suzaku, wearing his school uniform of all things.

_You can make it different. _The image spoke before changing again, this time to look like Kallen, again wearing an Ashford Academy uniform. _You can make it better. You can change things to make it better. _The image shifted once again, into an image he was much more familiar with. The collective unconsciousness had taken the one form that Lelouch would have never suspected. It now looked like Nunnally, wearing her green night gown.

"Nunnally?! What's going on here?" Lelouch, now unsettled, slowly arose to his feet. "What do you mean change things for the better?! I'm already dead!" He simply did not understand. Didn't he already do all he could?

_It's quite alright if you don't want to do it. You've done more than enough. _another, more familiar voice told him. He turned, and instantly knew who it was.

"C.C.! What is going on here?" the demon Emperor asked the woman.

C.C. stared at him, looking indifferent as usual. "Right now, you stand at a crossroads, Lelouch. One path leads to the world of the dead, where you can live with Shirley, Rolo, and Euphemia. The other road returns you to the living world, a chance to restart your journey, and change history."

_You must now choose Lelouch._ The god-like figure spoke, using Nunnally's face as it's form. Lelouch felt every ounce of him swell with anger. The very thought of someone using Nunnally against him made him want to kill.

"Why give me the choice? I demand to know!" Lelouch was frustrated at the lack of explanation. He could feel it rising to the surface of his being. "Why do you offer me, Lelouch vi Britannia, otherwise known as Zero, the Demon Emperor, a chance at redemption?!

The god-like figure begun to change form. _Would it matter if we told you? Would you decided differently regardless of answer? _He had turned into the last image anyone would use against Lelouch: He had transformed to match Zero. _If not, then tell us your answer!_

Lelouch was puzzled by the god's response. He felt as if his own sense of direction, feeling dizzy. he had to think of some way to ensure the results weren't the same. His army of Black Knights, his school, his geass… _That's it._ Lelouch had found the solution to his problem.

"If I choose this road of redemption, will my geass be the same or different than before?"

C.C. gave him a look, and he knew the answer would be difficult.

"It will be very much the same, except for 2 things: One, it will not be limited to 1 use per person, and two, it will also be able to restore the memories of those you chose to 'awaken'. Other than that, it will be the same."

_A chance to fix the mistakes I've made in the past, the ability to know exactly how to prevent the accidents I've created, it's too good to be true. But regardless, I can keep people from calling Euphie "Massacre Princess", having rolo die for my sake, and even… keep Shirley out of harms way. There is no choice. _Lelouch began to speak. "C.C., as I have said before, I will make a gentle world for Nunnally to live in. So therefore, I hereby enter this new contract"

_Then, Lelouch vi Britannia, be reborn! _Zero proclaimed.

Suddenly, Lelouch found himself surrounded by guards... the same guards he had used first used his geass on. They were asking him for his last words. _Better give them my answer._

"Let me ask you all something: How should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch asked, knowing that they wouldn't answer.

"What are you? Some kind of radical?"

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized…the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" The demon emperor proclaimed, revealing his geass. "Now, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you! Now, all of you…_Die!"_

His geass had activated. The eyes of the guards glew red, and began to smile. The commander, now secuming to the geass, now madly barked.

"Happily, Your Highness!" All of the guards put their pistols to their own necks. The commander gave them their final orders, unaware that they would be his too.

"Fire!" he screamed, as all of the guards pulled their triggers.

Lelouch, pleased with himself, smiled._ Almost exactly like before. I will not make the same mistakes this time, and nobody, not even Suzaku, will stand in my way! Nobody!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It's almost time._ Lelouch thought to himself. He knew Villeta would enter at any moment. _I wish she would hurry up. The smell of these corpses is starting to overwhelm me. _

Like clockwork, Villeta showed up, shooting at the wall behind Lelouch. _Villetta Nu, a knight of honor, but later consort to Ohgi. I cannot kill her, even if she causes me so much trouble. It would alter the timeline too greatly._

"What happened here, boy?! And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?! Are you deaf?! Answer me, or I'll" She fired at the wall around him, demanding answers. _As if I would tell her anything._ he thought to himself

"Answer me, boy! Or should I just kill your ass right here?!" Villetta was growing impatient. Lelouch knew that he had to do something.

"I order you to come out, at once!" He raged fully acknowledging the limits of his geass.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?!" She barked, just as she did before.

He smiled, and began to respond. "My name is Alan Spacer. My father's a duke." He paused for a moment waiting for his lie to sink in. "My ID card is in my breast pocket. Once you confirm who I am, I will request your protection"

Just like before, Villeta deactivated her Sutherland and pointed her gun at Lelouch. "Keep your hands up in the air! I'll take out your ID." He waited for her to get in close. Slowly, she began to walk over to him. _Now!_ He thought.

"Now then, hand over your Knightmare." he ordered her, waiting for his geass to take effect. Her eyes glew red, and she turned her gun away from him.

"Understood" She told him, overwhelmed by his geass. "The code number is XG21G2D4." She tossed him the key, and Lelouch walked to the Sutherland, eager to re-establish himself as Zero.

Lelouch had to let Nunnally know that'd he'd be late tonight. _The best thing to do is try to stay as close to the original script as possible. If that's the case. _He knew what to do.

He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed in the number. _Please pick up. _He waited...the static keeping him on the verge of discomfort… until a familiar voice got through.

"Lelou? What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back." It was Shirley. Suddenly, the guilt he had bottled up inside had begun to rupture, freezing him dead in his tracks.

"Lelou? Are you there?' She said, her voice sounding like a ghost of his past. _What's going on? Why can't I say anything? Is this guilt? Or is it something else? DAMN IT! _Lelouch just couldn't think straight, which is extremely unusual for him.

"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE! If you are there then answer me god damn it" Shirley demanded. He had to say something, but… _No, stay cold and calculating for now. Zero must return! _

"Shirley, I need a favor: Tell my little sister that I'm gonna be late home tonight, would you? Thanks." He said.

Last time they had that talk, he needed information about the public's knowledge on Shinjuku, but now.

"What?! Ooh, you're gambling again, aren't you?!" Shirley asked, furious at his audacity.

"Guilty." He confirmed. He was glad to hear her voice scolding him, to hear her worrying about him. _To hear her voice again at all. _He caught himself, shocked at his own thoughts. _What am I doing? I just needed to inform her for Nunnally's sake. Get a grip! _He ordered himself.

He hung up in a flash. He was sure that Shirley would be yelling at him behind his back, or trying to get a hold of him. _But right now, all I need to think about is this. _

He had the Sutherland get out of the area, trying to work with the limited controls he had. _It's not like the Shinkiro. It's only a 5th generation Knightmare. _He was about 25 meters away from his target area. And out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something he hadn't seen in a long time: The resistance Glasgow.

Kallen was at the end of her rope. She didn't have much chance to survive now. "Just 30 minutes left!"

"The west entrance." A voice told her. " Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

_What the hell?! _Kallen asked herself "Who's this! How do you know this code?!" she demanded.

"Do you want to win?" the voice told her "If so, then you'll need to trust me."

Kallen hates taking orders, especially when she has no idea why. _But still… _

She jumped onto the tracks as she was told.

"Now what?" She asked being closely pursued by Sutherlands. _20 minutes left, if i even survive that long._

"You pathetic Eleven." A sutherland called out "If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport."

The radio sparked, and the voice returned "Good. It seems that you trust me. That certifies your victory. Now, jump onto the train."

"Understood" Kallen told him, having doubts about this. _Who the hell is this guy?!_ She jumped onto the train, awaiting her next instructions.

The Sutherlands were gaining on her. "You think you can get through that way, hmm? If that's your plan, then…" He turned towards another Sutherland, and gave him orders.

"You! Go after the Glasgow."

As the Sutherlands jumped after her, a pair of Slash Harkens destroyed them. Kallen was stunned. _ Where did those…_

The Sutherland commander seemed to be puzzled to. _Gotta take advantage. _ "What the...?" He managed, before he was sneak attacked by Kallen's Glasgow. "Damn Elevens!" he shouted before he ejected.

"You saved me. But…" She turned, and saw nothing was there. "Where did he go?"

"Kallen!" A familiar voice called out. It was Ohgi. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"What? He contacted you, too?" Kallen couldn't believe it. The man who just saved her had contacted her group. _Damn it, what the hell is going on?!_

Ohgi spoke as if he knew, yet didn't know, what was happening. "Sure did. And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon."

"Are you the one in charge" Lelouch asked him, already knowing the answer. _I have to play it out like last time, or else this won't work. _

Ohgi seemed to be startled, but managed to answer. "Ah, yeah."

"Well then, I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

Everyone was examining his handy-work, gasping over the Sutherlands they had found in the cars. All of them saying, in awe, 'Maybe we should give this guy a chance'. She couldn't, she just couldn't believe it.

"Women in the Glasgow, Kallen right?" The voice asked her. _How does he know my name? _She answered. "Ok, we got your gifts. But we need to know right now; Who the hell are you?!"

"Kallen" Ohgi cried "He doesn't need to tell us anything if…." the radio came on, and he was cut off.

"Very well" The former Demon Emperor proclaimed " I am… Zero!"

"Zero? As in nothing?" Kallen asked her soon to be master.

"That is correct. But back to the matter at hand… What is your energy filler status?" he asked her.

She responded immediately. "About 15 minutes worth."

Lelouch made his orders clear. "Then recharge it! You're team is going to play decoy."

"Understood"

"In 10 minutes, I'll contact you with further instructions" he told the resistance.

_That didn't happen last time. Kallen seems a bit more impulsive than usual. Maybe somethings different about her. I'll have to investigate that… later._

Tamaki :Hey, are you certain about this whole thing?

They've all had their IFFs removed.

What if this is a trap?

Ogi :The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps. Alright people, let's move. Get to your assigned points.

Lelouch gave his first battle order. "P1, can you move?

It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

"Got it"

"Understood. If Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds. Shoot them through the wall!"

Tamaki began to run his mouth, as usual. "Aaarrrg, he's out of his mind!"

Ohgi, full of faith, told them to follow his orders. "Everyone, double check your weapons."

They immediately checked to see if they're weapons were capable of such a strategy. _Zero, if you can lead us, then it's time to prove it._

"What?! Are you serious?" Tamaki spouted off, unconvinced about Zero.

They waited… and when time was up. Ohgi gave the signal. "3, 2, 1 , fire!"

When the smoke cleared, the rebels couldn't believe their eyes: It actually worked. The enemy Sutherlands were destroyed.

"P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock." Zero commanded.

"You heard him." Ohgi told his rebels "Do what Zero says."

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki shouted.

"P5, ready?" Zero asked.

"Yeah yeah. But stop calling me that!" Tamaki said.

"Good, but be prepared. The Britannian Military is deploying a new Knightmare Frame, code named Lancelot, today. If you see an enemy that doesn't appear to be a Sutherland, eject immediately." Lelouch warned. _Sorry Suzaku, but i won't let you have your debut on the same day as mine, not this time._

The battle had gone pretty well this time. All the enemy Sutherlands had been shot down, and nearly everyone ejected before Suzaku killed anyone, but it was made to look like the Lancelot had done it's job. _That only leaves Clovis now. And I won't even need to dig through his mind with my Geass this time._

"_Attention all forces, cease fire at once." _He ordered, just as he did before, more or less.

"_I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, cease fire at once... I shall allow no further fighting__.__"_

The lights went out instantly, with the feeling of deja vu becoming more and more tangible.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked, unaware that he just gave the final orders he would ever give.

"Quite. Very well done... brother." Lelouch said, making clovis uneasy.

"Who Are You?!" the prince demanded. "I have no family visiting, and no lowly Eleven shall ever be called my brother!"

"So you think me Japanese, do you Clovis?" He pulled off his mask. "Then you insult me, big brother."

"What?!" Clovis managed to spit out, before freezing in complete surprise.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." Lelouch told Clovis, bowing in fake respect.

"Lelouch? Is that really you? You're alive?!" Clovis asked, suddenly switching to a smile. "This is wonderful news. We should depart for the homeland at once. I'm sure that…"

"That what? I'd be welcomed with open arms? Or did you forget that me and Nunnally alike were used as bargaining tools?" Lelouch, with vengeance in his eyes, informed.

"Lelouch… Your mother?" His eyes widened, and began to plead. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear on Emperor Schneizel's honor."

"That man has no…" Lelouch was shocked. _Emperor Schneizel? Since when did that happen?_ He quickly got a hold of himself,_ No time to figure it out right now,_ and activated his Geass.

"You will not move a muscle!" he commanded. Clovis' eyes began to glow. The geass had activated. "Understood" He stated, now at Lelouch's mercy. 

Lelouch woke up suddenly, the pain of Milly hitting him with a magazine greeting him.

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping. Your hands stopped moving."

Lelouch couldn't help but smile. Seeing most of the Ashford Student Council was like a dream come true. He had missed these days, even during the Zero Requiem. Miley hit him again, and he responded. Rivalz, Nina, Miley, and..._Shirley._ Lelouch's heart sank. After everything he did to hurt her, how could he expect to go on thinking it never happened. _It will not happen_! He reminded himself, clutching his fist.

" Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?" Lelouch said, acting clueless.

Rivalz smiled, pleased to see that his best pal was getting what was coming to him. "Heh, serves you right for ditching me like that."

Shirley acted as if Lelouch had cancelled a date with her.

"That's right. What was up with you yesterday? Spill already."

"I..um well…" Lelouch stuttered, afraid he might say something about the past accidently.

"That's enough, you guys." Miley intervened. " Let's not get side tracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all."

Nina, acting like her old self, timidly spoke "And if it comes to that point…"

Rivalz: The equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want 'em comin' in here on horseback.

Milly gave him her signature look. "Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?"

Shirley began to speak. "You know, it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago, Madam Pres."

"I would have to say a day later. Then we would have given up." Rivalz joked

Lelouch thought he should try to stick to the old timeline as much as possible, for now at least. "Good idea. We can still do that."

Milly hated it when the Student Council were lazy, and she gave them her usual "GUTS!" spell.

Rivalz wasn't phased "Are you trying that guts spell again?"

Milly perked up "Yeah, I want you people to start putting your all into this."

Lelouch needed to reply, or else risk messing with the timeline. _Alright then, same as last time._

" I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot." He said, unable to keep his eyes off of Shirley.

"Actually, it's got me going." Shirley argued

Milly gave her a flirty look. "Supple and willing, that's what I like."

Shirley gave a look of pride. "I train hard in the gymnastics club." She proclaimed, flexing her arm.

Milly chuckled, and responded "That's not what I was getting at." She said gazing at Shirleys boobs "You're a ten."

"Huh?" Shirley gazed downwards, and knew instantly what she was talking about.

Milly: From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places, huh.

Shirley's face grew bright red, completely embarrassed. It was a lovely sight, seeing his friends enjoy the simple pleasures and deal with the simple problems of their everyday lives._ It's a shame it won't last._

Shirley began to protest, still a bit pink. "Wh..What are you talking about, you perv?"

Lelouch began to speak, so caught up in his own thoughts that he was unaware of it. "You know… She's right Shirley. You are a beautiful young lady." He gasped, realising that he said that outloud.

Shirley was crimson now. "Beautiful?" she whispered, the shock making her woozy. _Lelou, calling me beautiful… I think I'm gonna…_ Shirley thought, before she blacked out.

The others gasped at what he said, all of them with wide eyes. Nina was tended Shirley, Miley trying to revive her. Rivalz, on the other hand, grabbed Lelouch by the collar, giving him a suspicious look.

"Who are you?! And what have you done with Lelouch Lamperouge?!" Rivalz demanded.

"Alright, I'll spill. The truth was, I got caught up in the terrorist attack yesterday." Lelouch told them.

"WHAT?!"

(later, just as class was beginning to start)

"I can't believe you made Shirley faint like that. And you really meant it? What you said I mean?" Rivalz asked. Class was about to start. And every girl was talking about a girl who just got back.

_Kallen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The Red Ace_

_Kallen Stadtfeld, formerly Kallen Kouzuki, member of the resistance and soon to-be ace of the Black Knights. Kallen, my most loyal knight, and my most dangerous enemy, besides Schneizel._ Lelouch knew that Kallen would be suspicious of him from the start, and would hound him down. _However, if I restore her memories, I'd limit her reactions to scolding me while kicking my ass, or have her crying on me. Neither are good options. However... _

"Hey buddy. See something you like?" Rivalz had surprised him.

"No I was just thinking. How long has Kallen been out of class?" Lelouch asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think it's been a few months…. You don't have to hide it, Lelouch. A touch too sheltered though, if you ask me.

(at lunch)

Kallen didn't like going to school. She'd much rather spend her days in the ghetto, fighting Britannia, than simply acting helpless and attending high school, especially a Britannian high school. _But still, it's what Naoto wanted me to do. _

"Aaaaah! There's a bee! A bee!" Kallen hadn't noticed, but there was infact a bee.

"Oh my God. Kallen, run!" her "friends" told her. _As if I would ever be friends with a Britannian. _"Hurry up and run!"

Kallen wasn't afraid, but didn't want to make a scene. She backed up, then ran the hell away from the bee. As she turned, she noticed that her so-called friends had ran in other directions

"I don't get it, why is a bee after me? Hm? I wonder if there's a hive nearby…"

"God, I hate this! I'm sick of acting like a freakin' invalid!"

_Crap, he saw me..._

Lelouch stared at his knight, feeling an odd sense of depression and gratitude._ Thank you God. Thank you for allowing me to make things right this time._ He readjusted his mind, focusing back on the matter t hand. "There's no question, it's you, Kallen."

His voice sounded familiar… too familiar. _Could he be… No, he can't be… But if he is..._

"What do you mean it's me?" She asked him, her suspicions rising.

"If you want answers to that, then you will meet me after class, tomorrow. We'll be in touch." Lelouch told her, turning to get to chemistry class.

"Hey, Lulu! Kallen!" The familiar voice of Shirley Fenette called out. "You know, it's time to head over to the chem lab! You'd better get a move on!"

Lelouch grabbed his head, acting completely clueless. "Ah crap! It's my turn to set up for class!" He remarked, sprinting towards the hallways of his old school.

_Phase 1 successful._

* * *

><p>(that evening, in the Clubhouse)<p>

Sayoko was teaching Nunnally about origami, just as she did before "Well, what shall we do? He may be late again this evening."

Nunnally, blind and crippled, simply told Sayoko, "I'll wait. He said that we'd have dinner together tonight."

Sayoko made the last fold. her crane was complete "There now. This one's finished." She said sweetly, handing her the paper bird.

Lelouch entered his old quarters, regarding Nunnally with a smile. "I'm back. Huh?" Out of the blue, Lelouch saw someone, someone he was very familiar with.

The figure, now folding a origami crane, simply said. "Welcome home, Lelouch."

Sayoko smiled, as she always did. But Lelouch knew that she was confused by all of this.

"Yes, welcome home, my lord."

Nunnally ignored the figure, trying to figure out the shape of the crane. "Ah, a bird?" She began to smile. "Amazing! The Japanese are so skillful."

Lelouch stood there in utter disbelief. "C.C.? You're here early." _Of course she is. Last time it took her long because she was hunting me down. But now…. I have to see how much she remember._

Nunnally giggled at her unusual name. _She's happy again._ Lelouch told himself, putting on an uneasy smile.

"Your friend goes by such an unusual name, Lelouch, only her initials."

_I need to test my Geass. I know I can control her, but can I really restore Sayoko's memories?_

Lelouch quickly changed his face into a smile. "C.C., can I see you in the other room?"

C.C., now smiling as well, answered "Of course Lelouch", and followed him into his room.

Nunnally was a tad bit confused. "Sayoko, do you know who C.C. is?"

"I'm sure Master Lelouch will behave himself, Lady Nunnally." Sayoko reassured, but still unconvinced herself.

* * *

><p>"How much do you remember, C.C.?" the former Demon Emperor questioned.<p>

"All of it, Demon Emperor Lelouch." C.C remarked.

"If that's the case, then why did you and God offer me this second chance?" Lelouch demanded. The pain he feels when he gets near Nunnally is intense, like he was going through the Zero Requiem all over again. After everything that happened between them, her becoming the Viceroy of Japan, the F.L.E.I.J.A. incident, her declaring her hatred towards him on the Damocles, and… her tears when he died. "I deserve to know at least that!" He raged, the pain flaring up his anger.

C.C.'s smile disappeared instantly. "You will learn that eventually. You'll probably find out like when you learned the details of our original contract: When the deal is close to a breach or closing." C.C. told him.

"Damn it witch!" Lelouch cooled off. "How do I activate this new Geass power?"

C.C. didn't need to tell him about his Geass the last time, for he merely figured it out on his own.

_However, given this Geass._ "Simply state the name of your target, and order them to awaken. But be warned Lelouch, after you use this Geass on them, you will be unable to use either of your geass on them again. And you can only awaken those who you knew well." C.C. had never done this before, telling her accomplices about their Geass ahead of time.

"So, if it works the way you say, then I should be able to awaken Sayoko, and Nunnally if I wanted." Lelouch implied.

"It has other restrictions, almost all of the same ones your original geass had. For example, you need direct eye contact, and using reflections won't work with this one."

"If that is the case" Lelouch wondered "Are there any specific requirements in order to activate this geass." C.C smiled, seeing Lelouch the Demon Emperor as well as Zero ask for such help.

(Meanwhile)

*over the phone*

"So, how's campus life treating you?" Ohgi asked.

Kallen needed to tell Ohgi something. _But why can't I remember what it was? _She had to respond though. "Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should just head back."

Ohgi knew how much they hated Britannians, Kallen especially. _But I promised Naoto I'd protect her._ "Kallen, the army's on a high alert right now. Stay there, and let things cool off."

"I don't know." Kallen suddenly remembered why she called. " Listen Ohgi, about Zero…"

She tried to tell him about that boy, but Ohgi cut her off.

"Kallen, listen to me." he paused for a moment, looking at an old photograph. "We can't waste time looking for a voice. Besides, Naoto would be happy to see you back in school."

Kallen tried to assert herself, but Ohgi interrupted her again. "We'll be in touch." He told her, as he hung up. That phrase stung her mind, like a splinter in her brain. _We'll be in touch._ the thought echoed._ No, it couldn't have been his voice._ She tried to believe.

(in the morning, during 2nd period)

Lelouch began to speak, reading his textbook outloud. "The aristocracy was highly educated, with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler. And with emphasis on progress, they developed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks…"

Kallen was only hearing the class, giving her mind room to think. _It could be...no, I can't remember well enough to be sure. But even so..._

Lelouch, also paying half-attention to the class, was planning his next move. _I told her I wanted to talk, however…_

_If he knows who I am…_

_I'll need to act quickly. _He finished, seeing her close her pencil case.

(after classes were over)

This was the day that Lelouch had previously concealed the fact that he was Zero. _This is the best time to do this, when her guard will be down until we're alone. _He thought as he put his plan into motion. out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shirley, seemingly over his outburst yesterday.

However, he knew she was still thinking about it. _Don't worry Shirley, I won't let you get hurt this time._ She turned to him, looking… _No stay focused_. Shirley, now gesturing him to follow, began to speak."Hey Lelou, you coming along?"

_Better stick to what happened before. I can't let it change just yet. _Lelouch thought, beginning to speak. "Sorry, maybe some other time." he turned towards Kallen, surprising most of her so called friends.

"You think that you could spare a minute?"

Kallen responded, having that glare in her eye. "Sure. I was waiting for you to ask."

Shirley was giving Lelouch the stink eye, but he didn't mind. He missed that quite a lot actually.

(In the Student Council Room)

It was quiet, as the two former allies entered the room. Lelouch thought this was a good excuse to get her here, and hopefully, trigger her real memories. Kallen looked around, bewildered by the size of the room.

"I didn't even know this room existed." She said in her confusion.

_Kallen, I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and even more so, that you will follow me again._ Lelouch thought, begging that god would not interfere. He spoke to her, putting on his best mask of innocence.

"It's the clubhouse for the student council. They built as a ballroom for various special occasions." He told her, preparing to use his geass.

Kallen looked around in suspicion. "And we won't be disturbed inside here?"

"Yes, that's correct."

_Now is the time._

Shirley appeared from behind the staircase, acting like she had just done something great.

"Hey guys, I found it!"

Nina and Rivalz "You found our lab data?"

Rivalz: "You had better. My ass is killing me."

Milly: "Were you able to find it? I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

Rivalz: "Wow!"

Shirley: Way to go, Milly!

Milly: You adore me, I know.

Lelouch: Um, what is all of this?

Milly: Lelouch, don't you know? I thought that's why you brought her. We're inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea, actually.

Lelouch smiled, and began to joke. "The principal thought of this. He must be having a good day."

Milly looked at her Vice president with a playful smile, just as she had done in the past. "Ha ha. Very funny, Lelouch. He thought it best, with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities." She turned towards Kallen, and introduced herself to her.

"Oh, I'm Milly, President of the Council. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, thank you, the pleasure's all mine." Kallen said, using her fake smile, the smile of a frail women.

Then, one by one, the Ashford Academy, with the exception of Lelouch, introduced themselves to the Japanese red-head.

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there's anything you need to help with, I'm your man."

"Hi, I'm Shirley. And I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome."

"Hi there, my name's Nina." she said, shy as ever.

Kallen greeted them with her fake smile. "It's nice to meet all of you."

_Like clockwork._ Lelouch thought as Nunnally wheeled herself into the room, carrying large amounts of food. "Shirley, I'm sorry but, do you think you could set these on the table for me?"

Shirley hesitated, but responded with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sure, thanks, Nunna."

_I swear, I will protect you all, so we can enjoy times like this again. _Lelouch swore under his breath. Milly looked at Nunnally.

"Oh right." She remembered, turning back to Kallen. "Kallen, this is Lelouch's sister, Nunnally."

Nunnally smiled straight at Kallen, like she knew where she was, even without her sight.

Nunnally took Kallens hand, as she did with all the people she met. "Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen."

Kallen responded to the girl sweetly. "Thank you. You as well."

Rivalz took out a shopping bag. _The fool. He just wasted his money getting Kallen… _Lelouch stopped himself, trying not to think about it too much. Rivalz unwrapped the bottle. "Right. Shall we kick this off with a toast?"

Shirley gasped, displeased with Rivalz. "Champagne?!"

Timid as always, Nina stated "Yeah, but we're on the student council, we shouldn't…"

Rivalz chuckled. "Uh, come on! Loosen up, you guys!" he told them, trying to uncork the bottle.

Shirley jumped at him, attempting to prevent an incident. "No way. We're gonna get in trouble!" she screamed as she tackled him.

Nunnally paused, then asked "What's going on?"

"Here, Nunnally." Milly told her, giving her a cup to hold

"Lelouch! Heads up!" Rivalz shouted as he was tossing the bottle towards him.

"Ah...Ah…" Shirley turned, then jumped at Lelouch, trying again to get the bottle.

"You aren't getting away with it either, Lelou..." Lelouch became lost in his thoughts. _I could just give it to her, but then again, the shower would be an excellent time. _He snapped back to reality when Shirley got a better grip. She struggled to get that Champagne away from him "C'mon, Lelou! Let me see that bottle!"

Suddenly, the cork popped off, and the bottle had soaked Kallen. Nunnally, being unable to see, was unaware as to what happened.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked, completely oblivious to the incident.

* * *

><p>(in the laundry room, a few minutes later)<p>

Milly was embarrassed by the lack of class the Student Council had shown Kallen. _Damn it Rivalz, you ruined everything._ She looked at Shirley, and tried to make conversation

"Do we have clothes for her?"

Shirley vaguely responded. "Sayoko's on it."

(in the bathroom)

Kallen was drenched in liquor. She hated getting wet by surprise. She would be completely exposed if not for the curtain. _I come back 1 day, and this happens._ _Damn it, I let my guard down, and this happens! Urg! This is why I hate Britanians._

Suddenly, Kallen heard knocking. She drew the curtain, and heard a voice.

"It's Lelouch. I've brought you a change of clothes." he informed her. She gasped, quickly drawing back the curtain, and answered. "You can come in. I've drawn the curtain already."

He walked in, gazing at the silhouette of her gorgeous body. Lelouch had seen Kallen this way before, but he could still feel cold sweat all over him. _Any minute now Kallen will ask for the pouch, then attempt to interrogate me. I should try to stick with the original script as much as possible, yet I didn't have these sensations last time. _He needed to keep his cool, so he tried not to look too much.

"Sorry about all this. I know they can be a little over the top." He told her waiting for an answer.

Kallen, burying her temper for the moment, answered like he'd expected. "That's okay. Nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while, you know?"

_If I can get him over here, maybe I can find out for myself._

Lelouch placed his clothes in the basket, careful to keep his cool.

"These are some of my clothes. Hope that's okay."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." She lied. "That was fast. You went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

Lelouch opened his mouth, and began to explain "Actually, I live here." he told her.

"It'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor."

"I see…" Kallen sighed. _I forgot about that...everyone has problems, not just us, but Britannians as well._ _But even so… _She thought before Lelouch cut her off.

"Anyway…" He said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Kallen cried. she put her hand through the curtain, gesturing towards the counter. "Can you hand me that pouch over there?" She asked politely.

Lelouch knew the second Kallen had that pouch, she'd interrogate him with the hidden knife.

_Regardless, this is the best time available._

"Sure" He answered, picking up her hidden knife. He walked towards her, activating his geass.

Lelouch looked away, and gestured for her to take the pouch from him. And just like last time, Kallen grabbed him. _Excellent, you haven't changed Kallen. Or…_ Lelouch thought, thinking of his Geass. _At least not yet._

"You really are a live wire, huh?" Lelouch joked, knowing she would ignore it.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" She asked him, clutching her knife close to him.

"Shinjuku? Is this some kind of joke?" Lelouch needed to play dumb long enough to prep his new geass.

"Don't play dumb with me. Are you Zero or not?" She demanded, with her knife extended.

"Zero? As in nothing?" He was toying with her, but it was necessary. _It's nearly ready._

"Don't answer my question with a question! Are you Zero?! You have the same voice."

_That's not right. Kallen didn't suspected me because of that. She suspected me last time because I mentioned Shinjuku. Could it be what I said that did this? No, it must be something else. But what... _He froze, realizing that his geass was ready.

*flashback*

A plate shattered on the floor, as Lelouch had intended. immediately, sayoko showed up with a broom. "Let me get that Master Lelouch" she told him.

"Sayoko." Lelouch said, activating his geass.

"Yes?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. AWAKEN!" The familiar red glow appeared on her eyes. The geass had activated.

"Awaken what, my master?" Sayoko asked, still under the geass' power.

"What?! C.C., what the hell? Why didn't my new geass work?!" Lelouch demanded, upset with her.

"Your normal geass, like most, is red in color, and activates at will in this stage. However, your new geass has another color, and it takes 40 seconds for your geass' to switch."

_40 seconds to switch between my powers. This will be more difficult than I thought._

"Sayoko, you will awaken me at 4:30 A.M so that I can make preparations, then at 4:50 P.M. you will use this cell phone. If I say "Yes", you will hang up the phone immediately and delete recorded message 1. And I say "No" you will play recorded message 1, then proceed with the previous instructions."

"Understood" she said, as the geass wore off.

*flashback end*

"Well well well. It's about time you noticed that, Q-1."

Kallen was shocked, but not surprised. _I was right._

"What do you hope to gain from us, Zero?!" She asked, tightening her grip. She leaned the blade closer to him, yearning to cut him to ribbons. But out of nowhere, she found herself being startled by the phone.

"If I don't answer it, someone will come looking." he bluffed, knowing that his plan would work.

"Fine, you can answer it, but don't move otherwise." She ordered him, leaning the knife closer to him.

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council." Lelouch answered. "Yes" Sayoko had hung up. _Excellent._ "Nevermind" He put the phone back. "Now where were we?"

"I told you, DON'T PLAY…" She began to shout, before being cut off by Lelouch, with his eye lit up green.

"AWAKEN, KALLEN KOUZUKI!" he commanded. Her eyes glew green. _Success._

Kallen suddenly felt these thoughts, feelings, and..._memories_ flooding into her.

She remembered meeting Zero, The Battle of Narita, The Special Zone massacre, the Black Rebellion, Zero's return, being captured by Britannia, when the Black Knights turned on Zero, Lelouch becoming Emperor, the Battle at Damocles, countless others, and finally… The Zero Requiem.

Kallen's eyes filled with tears, the geass fading, and depression took a firm hold of her. "Lelouch"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Orange? Return of Zero

Kallen stood there frozen. _Lelouch, you...bastard...How could you let this… _She couldn't think anymore, for the pain in her heart became too great. She tried to fight it, as she always did, but she just couldn't help but cry. And as the tears raced down her face, she looked at Lelouch, aka Zero, aka the Demon Emperor of Britannia.

"I will give you some time to think this over Kallen. If you want to follow me again, meet me at Tokyo Tower at 17:00. And make sure that the others follow you." Lelouch instructed. "And if not, then my plans are void. Welcome back to reality, Kallen." He said about to walk out the door.

"Lelouch! I demand to know: What do I mean to you?" Kallen asked him, her tears now bursting from her eyes.

"Kallen, you are my friend, and always will be to me. The question you should be asking yourself is 'What does he mean to me?"

"You jerk,... why are you doing all of this? How are you doing all of this?"

"I'll explain how I'm doing this after the debut of Zero, if you so choose to follow me. As for why, I'm going to correct the mistakes I've made in the past, to wash away the blood from Euphie's hands, my hands. Suzaku's, and yours too, Kallen."

Kallen's heart was utterly in despair. _Wash away all the blood. I'll believe that when I see it. But Lelouch…_

"Lelouch, I'll follow you until the end this time, but only under 1 condition."

"I am grateful Kallen, and quite willing to do most things for your help. What is your condition?"

"I want you to be honest with me this time. When your Zero, you can fool us to your heart's content. But when we're here, I want to hear nothing but the truth from you."

"As I once told C.C., I accept the conditions of our deal." He told her, giving her a smile. He turned, and his attitude immediately shifted. "By the way, you know I can see you, right?"

Kallen, looked down, seeing that her naked body was completely exposed while she was talking to him. She fell to her knees, and closed the curtain, embarrassed beyond belief. _Why didn't I remember that._ She gasped as she heard Lelouch's voice.

"Um, I won't tell anyone. Later." He promised.

_Lelouch..._

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked with Kallen, just as they had done before in the past.<p>

"I'm planning to change Narita, Kamine Island, Tohdoh's rescue, The Special Zone for certain, maybe even the debut of the Black Knights. But for now, we are going to try to remain as close to the original script as much as possible." Lelouch explained.

Kallen listened, trying her best not to show her true face in public. "And who are you planning to restore? Besides me and Suzaku, who else is going to be in on this?"

Lelouch checked for possible scenarios. _I should definitely avoid awakening the Student Council, and many of the Black Knights as well_. "Jeremiah, Tohdoh, Ohgi, and Villetta when the time comes."

"When?"

"When they're ready. I also have a plan to thoroughly hide C.C. this time."

"How are you going to do that? Remember Lelouch, you need to be honest with me this time."

"I haven't worked out the details yet. But you should be able to figure it out when we rescue Suzaku."

"Are you going to awaken him then?"

"No, I need him to remain with Britannia for now. Let's just focus on the task at hand for now." Lelouch walked in, seeing the council staring sadly at the T.V.

Nunnally turned towards him, her eyes still shut, but he could tell that there was some saddening pain in her heart. "Lelouch, it's awful."

_Just like last time. And any moment now, Jeremiah will present a speech about Clovis. Perhaps this is the best time to awaken him. Yes, that will accelerate my plans significantly._ "What is?" Lelouch lied. _I have to lie to Nunnally this time, regardless about how I feel about it._

Milly began to speak, sounding more concerned than sad. "Prince Clovis has been found dead."

"They're saying he was killed." Rivalz proclaimed

On the television, Jeremiah appeared, still the leader of the Purists._ My Knight of Orange, fret not. You shall serve your master again soon._

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow, and carry on his will." He said, making him seem a personal friend of Clovis.

We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured. According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian.

I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder.

* * *

><p>(That night, in the clubhouse)<p>

Lelouch mustered his might, lifting his sister up, and putting her to bed. As he pulled the silky covers over her, Nunnally began to speak.

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it?"

Lelouch knew that Suzaku was being used as a scapegoat. _I need to reassure Nunnally._

"Yep, it looks like he's still alive."

Nunnally looked up at Lelouch, and his heart began to ache again "Yeah, it's been ages since we've seen him since the war ended. Lelouch, what they said about him on the news. It wasn't true was it?"

Lelouch: "Of course not. Suzaku would never do anything like that." Lelouch told her, knowing otherwise. "They've just made a mistake."

Nunnally smiled, looking slightly relieved. "Yeah... must be."

Lelouch looked at Nunnally, begging his own heart not to betray him. He forced on a smile. "Right. Good night, little sister." He said. He flicked the light switch, then left the room in darkness.

* * *

><p>(In the Shinjuku ghetto)<p>

"That's why we should've issued freaking statement sooner! We could've taken credit for it!" Tamaki barked. He simply yelled at Ohgi about not taking the credit for something they didn't do.

Ohgi kept silent lost in his own thoughts. _Zero… is this your handiwork? _He shifted his thoughts turning towards the photo he had of them. _Oh Naoto. I'm not cut out for this, I'm no leader. But Zero might be._

* * *

><p>(In the gymnasium, at the start of the day.)<p>

The principal had gathered an assembly of the student body and facility. He walked to the podium. His voice was old and deep, like a patriotic veteran.

"Truly this is bitterly painful incident for all. Clovis, the viceroy of area 11, a beloved prince, has been lost to us forever. However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy, and from this darkest of hours draw strength."

As the halls from the gymnasium flooded with students, Lelouch found himself talking to Shirley. He didn't want to tell her what was going on, but his heart had finally betrayed him, and he began to spill.

"The purebloods what?!" Shirley gasped.

"Well, from what I understand, they're saying that only pureblood Britanians should be allowed to serve in the military." Lelouch explained. "Their view is one of their own can never be a criminal. But if the criminal is an Eleven, it paves the way for them to shut down the practice of granting natives honorary status."

Rivalz came after him, looking excited. "Hey Lelouch! You've got anything done on later? After all, classes have been cancelled for the day, and hawk has been asking for a rematch."

Shirley became enraged, giving them both a scolding order.

"You are not gambling you guys! Can't you find anything better to do?!"

"Come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Rivalz told her. Shirley gave him her stink eye, which Rivalz returned with a smile on his face. _They just keep enjoying the good ol times._

_However, I should tell Rivalz that I've quit doing it. _Lelouch told himself, trying to block out the guilt he felt when he saw Shirley.

He began to began to speak. "She's right though. Maybe it's time to quit."

Rivalz' jaw dropped into a "Huh?"

"The truth is, even that was beginning to bore me. I've found a better pastime actually.

Shirley's eyes widened, almost like a puppy dog's. "You did? I don't get it."

_It's adorable the way she...Snap out of it, Lelouch!_

Rivalz looked at him desperately. "You'll cut me in all the action too, right?" he begged.

Lelouch gave him his signature clueless look, and forced out a chuckle.

"A-Hahaha. Better not. It's not really your thing."

* * *

><p>(at Tokyo Tower)<p>

The sun had began to set, and the settlement's lights were beginning to come on. Kallen didn't like the lights of the settlement in the past. _But now I love them. They show me a city full of life. _She froze right there, remembering the F.L.E.I.J.A incident. She shook it of, remembering that it wasn't going to happen again.

The Audio tour had started, and began playing a one-sided history lesson.

Britannia's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in today's world order. Since then, the empire and area 11 had walked hand in hand down the road to revival.

Kallen stared at the old map of Japan, remembering what Lelouch had told her. "17:00 at Tokyo tower." _Lelouch, I want to believe in you again, but even so._

Attention please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, Ashford Academy. One of your personal items has been turned in at the desk on the observation deck. I repeat.

"Hi. I'm assuming that this phone is yours, ma'am." the secretary her, wearing a fake smile.

"Uhm, something wrong? It is yours isn't it?"

Kallen put on her smile, and gently took the phone "Yeah. Thank you so much." _Like hell this is mine. If Lelouch needed to show me this all again, he would've… done this._ Kallen stared at the red skyline, wondering what Lelouch would do different this time.

Ohgi walked towards the guard rail, and began to lean on it.

"Oh yeah, there's no debating. Life is better here thanks to Prince Clovis. I mean it's all due to Britannia that we can rebuild as quickly as we did." Oghi lied. _Life is better my ass! I can't even make a decent living things are so bad._

Kallen heard the phone ring. The caller ID said Zero. _Lelouch_. She thought as she answered it. She pretended not to know who it was, so the the others wouldn't know that she knew it was Lelouch. "Uhm... Hello?"

Lelouch responded "Kallen, I see that you decided to follow me. That's good. Now then, I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five, just like we did before. And bring the others. You should know the rest."

Kallen: "Understood." _Lelouch, if you keep your promise, I'll follow you to the end this time._

* * *

><p><span>Attention all passengers if you become aware of any suspicious items on board, please alert mutual personnel by using the nearest inter-telephone.<span>

Kallen gazed around the train, noticing that all of the other passengers had a geass put on them. _Just like last time. _Kallen thought. Her feelings were twisted right now, but she knew she had to see Lelouch about this, regardless of what the others would think. The phone began to ring.

Lelouch began to instruct her. "I need you to answer my questions like you did before. Now, face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice."

"And on the left?"

"I see our city. Remnants of the desiccated city after the Britannian sucked it dry."

Lelouch chuckled. "Good. Now make your way to the front of the train."

Kallen inched over person after person, seeing the geass that Lelouch put onto all of them. As she moved past them, Ohgi and the other soon-to-be Black Knights followed her. A old man approached her and began to speak.

"Excuse me madam, but all those who wish to see Zero must put on these visors. He says that it is for your own protection." He handed each of them a visor. _Lelouch, are you planning on telling them about… _ The radio came on, cutting off her train of thought.

The next stop is Okubo. Okubo is next. Those wishing to transfer to the Chuo-Sobu line should exit at the next stop. Okubo will be next. Once again. Those wishing to transfer to the Chuo-Sobu line should exit at the next stop.

Kallen looked at her old master _Lelouch, what are you up to? _She quickly reset her mind.

"Is that you Zero?"

Yoshida looked at Zero, then turned to Ohgi. "You think it's a trap?"

"Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?" She lied.

Yoshida went on. "Hey, we're talking to you."

"What do you think of my tour at the settlement?" He told them, suddenly turning towards them.

Ohgi was startled. _A mask?_ _He really does want to protect his identity._ "Your tour?"

Tamaki scowled, then began barking as usual. "Come-on, there is no way it was this joker! I mean come on, what's with the elaborate plan, and these stupid visors while you're at it.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two" Lelouch raised his hands to the side, one after another "the settlement' and 'the ghetto."

"Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them." Ohgi stated with anger in his eyes.

"You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Ohgi gasped out.

_Does he think that he can lead us to fight an all-out war with Britannia? That's insane. _He thought in disbelief

The Demon Emperor saw their confusion, and decided to use it. "It's little more than a childish nuisance."

Yoshida became irritated. "What was that? You call us a bunch of kids?"

"You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself." Lelouch lectured. "It is a war you must wage, but not against the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

Tamaki once again barked. "Oh please! That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask...why should we even trust you?"

"He's right! Lose the mask!"

Suddenly, Kallen walked between the Rebels and Lelouch, raising her arms to shield Lelouch, like she had done in the past. "Wait a minute. We'd be dead right now if it weren't for Zero."

Tamaki was getting pissed as usual. He raised his voice, and pulled out a gun. "Get out of the way Kallen!"

Lelouch, wearing his mask of Zero, answered. "I cannot in good conscience remove my mask, for it would reveal more than just who I am. You see, I have a power that is unlike anything you have even heard of."

_Lelouch, you telling them about Geass?! What… actually, if they know ahead of time, it would prevent them from turning on him later later._

"The ability is known as Geass, the power of the king. Charles zi Britannia had a geass of his own. But as per the rules of the power, it is different for each person. His was to rewrite memories, while mine is to make anyone obey me."

"What?!" They all screamed, even though Kallen was fully aware of his Geass.

"To make anyone obey you huh? Then how the hell do we know your not controlling us right now?!" Tamaki demanded, sounding like a dumbass as always.

"If I had used my geass on you, you would have no memory of the events before or during my control over you. Additionally, I can only use my geass once per person. I also require direct eye contact, and things like sunglasses can obstruct my power. There are limits to my range of use, as well as triggers and duration of use. Such powers have these limits." The man calling himself Zero had completely stupefied the band of rebels, with the exception of Kallen.

"That would explain the mask and visors. But then again why? If you have control of such power…" Ohgi began to ask before being cut off by Zero.

"They are necessary precautions, for this power is an evolving one. Eventually, the power itself will be too powerful to deactivate. I'm giving you these precautions ahead of time to prevent any accidental use of my power."

"Hold on a minute!" Tamaki screamed. "Are you guys really buying this bullshit?! How do we know he's not bluffing?"

"He's right. If you do have such a power, then prove it!"  
>Zero stood there silent, then pulled out a radio. "If a demonstration is what you require, then I will gladly oblige." He spoke into the radio. "P1, begin stage 3."<p>

_I thought they would be skeptical at first. _"As you noticed on the train, all of the passengers were extremely still, not moving an inch unless you moved them. That is because I ordered them to remain still. I can make anyone obey me, to do anything, to kill themselves, to obey me completely, or even commit murder if I wanted to."

"Wait a minute, does that mean you were responsible for Clovis killing the Japanese?"

"I am not. For I had only recently acquired this power, after Clovis had given the order." Lelouch turned to the left slightly, seeing the old man bringing a man into the meeting.

"Here he is, as you requested Zero." the old man said. The old man had brought a blonde haired man into the car.

"Please, I'll pay whatever you want, just don't kill me. I beg you, please, I have a wife and 2 beautiful children."

"As you can clearly see in his eyes, I have not used my geass on him yet. Those I have put a geass on have a red glow in their eye."

"Now that I think about it, many of those people had a red glow in there eyes." Kallen reassured.

"Well whoop-dee-do. You still gotta prove it. So take off the mask if you need to."

"I will not need to, for there is a compartment in my mask that reveals my eye, which allows me to use my geass." Lelouch had told them nearly everything about his geass. _All tasks at hand have been cleared. Now then…_ Lelouch opened his eye covering, revealing his geass.

"Woah! He ain't lying!"

"Now, Zero commands you, forget everything about this meeting." Lelouch commanded. The rebels stared at him, amazed when the man said "Understood".

Kallen tried to create a performance, but had seen him use his power too much to be surprised by it. Oghi and the others were left speechless.

_He really took control of that guy. _Ohgi thought, being unable to speak. _Maybe he just was looking at him in general. No, he was looking at all of us, which means these precautions he set up worked. If this ability is what he says it is, then we may have a chance._

"Now then, given these circumstances, anyone who wants to join me will meet me in the Shinjuku ghetto in 2 hours."

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

Nunnally sat there, on the verge of tears. Her friend is a murderer? _No that can't be Suzaku, It isn't true. IT'S NOT TRUE! _And all the while, all she could do is hope and pray that he'd be alright.

Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over the trial as acting council. The announcer said. With the system being rigged, there was no way Suzaku could expect to survive. _The pureblood ambitions will be met today. Jeremiah Gottwald, Lady Marianne will be avenged today. And no one will ever meet a fate like hers again._ He promised himself.

Suddenly, he heard the radio come on. An officer began to speak to him. "Acting consul Jeremiah."

Jeremiah, bored already, merely asked. "What is it?"

The officer made his report. "Sir, there is a vehicle approaching the main highway from third avenue. We just let it through as you instructed, but…"

"Do you believe the target could be a terrorist's vehicle?"

"Well Sir, it's Prince Clovis' car."

Jeremiah froze, shocked at the audacity of the terrorists. "The prince's car?" He immediately shifted his face into a confident smile. "Well,...looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us." He switched his microphone on, and made his orders clear. "All forces hold here!"

Suzaku greeted the harsh floor of the transport unit with a bang. The hard metal roofing left his head with a few scrapes and bruises.

"Ah?" _What's happening here? _He asked himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out a vehicle.

The announcer went hysterical to say the least. This is not a scheduled stop. Could there have been some sort of accident? This is site 5. There is a vehicle approaching them.

Jeremiah was pleased. His efforts to bring the military forces he had with him were not for nothing. _There they are. Ready to die for this, you filthy elevens!_

The vehicle was a plain white limousine, only with a second level in the back seat. It's rims were lined with gold colorations. And at the front of the vehicle's rear, a huge Britannian flag. The news reporters couldn't believe their eyes, but they reported it anyways.

It's, it's Prince Clovis' personal transport! And it's heading straight for the cavalcade!

Ohgi shuddered in shock. "What a... It's straight forward. What is he planning?"

Kallen kept her eyes on the road ahead. _Lelouch, this what you did last time._

Jeremiah's temper flared. "You dare desecrate His Highness's transport? Come out of there!" he demanded.

All of a sudden, the Britannian flag ignited, and nearly instantly went up in flame. Rising behind the ashes, a figure appeared. It was lelouch, donning his persona of Zero. _Time to begin the show._ Lelouch thought to himself. He emerged from the shadows, revealing himself to the world.

"I am... Zero!" he declared.

"Zero?" Villetta said to herself.

Who is this person? This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy. Who is Zero?

_That's it. Let it all sink in Jeremiah. You'll be turning traitor to the Britannians any minute now._

Are we gazing on a terrorist? Certainly not the wisest if such as the case.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch in awe._ Is he... an Eleven?_

_Now I'll return the favor, Suzaku. _He promised. _Just as I did before._

Jeremiah gripped his gun. "I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over." With his heart bent on uncovering the meaning behind this little stunt, he fired his gun into the air. In that instant, 4 Sutherlands dropped from sky carriers, surrounding Lelouch and Kallen.

"First things first. Why don't you lose that mask?" Jeremiah thought _Your done Zero. _

Lelouch stood still for a moment with cold sweat running down his body. Steadily, he reached for his mask. He grabbed it, then lifted his hand up and snapped his fingers. Just like last time, the box fell apart, revealing C.C.'s canister.

"What in the...!?" He cried, the atmosphere transforming around him.

Villetta got out of her Knightmare, looking determined to warn Jeremiah. "Be careful, he's got the…"

_That's right Jeremiah. You never saw inside this thing. Therefore, you assume it holds poison gas._

Suzaku raised his head, determined to speak. "Wait. You don't understand…" He was shocked instantly with his restraining collar. _Damn it! Zero's using the canister to make it look like he's going to use poisonous gas. Wait...how did he get his hands on that thing?_

Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us and we'll see if this so-called terrorist has anything to say.

Jeremiah cringed in anger, wanting to move in. But his concern for the people blocked his mind from giving the order.

_Zero, you god damn bastard! He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it. _He struggled, but forced himself to point his gun at the terrorist.

"Do you intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you do." Lelouch bluffed.

Jeremiah lowered his gun, disappointed at his own reluctance.

"Fine, what are your demands?"

"An exchange. This, for Kururugi."

"Like hell! He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't simply hand him over."

"No. You're mistaken, Jeremiah. Kururugi is not the murderer. The man who killed Clovis...was myself!"

Ohgi held in a scream, but still uddered "Aw Crap! There is no way out of this".

Kallen turned on her radio. "Stay calm Ohgi, I have faith in Zero."

_Kallen, are you feeling alright. You never trust anyone from the start, and certainly never put your faith into anyone. _Ohgi pondered. _She must truly believe in Zero. And if Kallen can put her faith in him, so can I._

He tapped his foot twice, and Kallen began to move the the limo raised his hand, gesturing towards the crowds.

"For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain."

Lelouch activated his geass, waiting for the shift.

Jeremiah had reached his limit "He is mad, I tell you. Disguising its truck as his highness'! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

Immediately, all four Sutherlands pointed their guns towards Zero's truck. Lelouch had seen this all before, and so did Kallen. _All I have to do is hold them off until… _Lelouch felt a click in his brain. _It's ready._

"Careful. Tell me Jeremiah, do you…" Lelouch opened the compartment in his mask. "REMEMBER ORANGE?"

"What the hell are…" was all Jeremiah could manage, being overtaken by the green colored Geass.

He remembered his accusations of being Orange, the way he failed at Narita, the geass orders' experiments, his assignment to kill Lelouch, when Lelouch revealed his true identity to him, when he swore his loyalty to Lelouch, the genocide of the Geass Order, the F.L.E.I.J.A incident, when his master became Emperor, the Battle for Damocles, his working at a orange farm, and finally… the Zero Requiem. _Lord Lelouch? _He smiled, seeing his true master once again. _My loyalty for you has been revived. I will follow you no matter what. That is Jeremiah Gottwald's oath of loyalty, my master. _He swore in his head.

The soldiers were communing among themselves. No one understanding what Orange really meant. All of them were looking back an forth between Zero and Jeremiah.

_If my lord revived my memory now, then I have to assume that he wants to keep the original script intact for now, and he wants me to use Orange to his advantage. If so..._

"Alright, understood. You there, release the prisoner." Jeremiah ordered, prepared to sacrifice his life for Lelouch.

"What on earth are you doing, My Lord?" Villetta asked him

"Get that man over here. If the public knew about Orange, it will be a disaster." He warned.

Villetta gasped vaguely at her lord, not understanding anything he was doing. "Huh?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to let Kururugi go." He told her, getting inside his Sutherland.

Jeremiah switched on his speaker. "Hand him over. Nobody gets in his way." He drew his Sutherland's gun.

"No. What are you thinking? You can't do this!" A voice said to him. It was Kewell.

Jeremiah looked at his old friend with a small hole in his heart. _But that will not waver my loyalty to Lord Lelouch._ "Lord Kewell, this is a direct order! Insubordination is punishable by death right now." He warned, raising his gun to his Kewell's Sutherland.

The soldiers backed away, but not before they released Suzaku's handcuffs. The Sutherlands backed away, Suzaku unsure about this commotion. _This is just plain terrorism. But if I don't go with Zero, these people will probably die. Damn you Zero. _He told himself, walking towards the would-be terrorist.

Suzaku looked at the mask of his rescuer with a strange feeling of deja vu. He looked directly into his eye area, and asked.

"So, who the hell are you?" Before being shocked by his collar as he spoke.

Lelouch, now playing the role of Zero, saw his old friend with a sense of joy. _However, now is not the time to be sentimental._ "As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Ohgi pulled the switch, and their getaway Knightmare presented itself.

Villetta's temper rose, looking at her key to victory walking away. "Lord Jeremiah If they get away, we'll lose everything." She got inside her Knightmare, and drew out her gun.

Kallen's eyes filled with determination behind her sunglasses. "It's time to go, Zero."

"Well then, 'till next time." Lelouch said, releasing the water vapor he placed inside the unit.

Villetta had reached her temper. "You cowardly Eleven." She said, trying to shoot her gun. Out of the blue, Jeremiah attacked her Sutherland, knocking her gun out of his master's way. Villetta gasped at Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah, what are you ...?" She managed, before he cut her off.

_I will not allow them to capture you, master, much less harm you. _He turned on his speaker. "You heard me, Villetta! Stand down now!"

Lelouch and Kallen flung themselves into the air, and the knightmare had fired a landing area. As they sunk into the rubbery elastic, they found themselves inside Ohgi's transporter.

Ohgi smiled with a sense of relief and accomplishment. "Yes! It worked! Now we can…" Suddenly, they were under heavy fire.

"You imbecile!" Kewell screamed "There's nowhere for you to run!"

"Lord Kewell!" Kewell gasped, realizing that Jeremiah's Sutherland was next to him, pointing a gun towards him. "Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repercussions. All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to help them get away."

* * *

><p>"Man, I didn't really think he could do it." Yoshida said, looking ecstatic Who is this guy?"<p>

Tamaki blew his mouth off, dimly fickle as ever. "I knew he was the real deal right from the start. I was just testing ya, to see if you believed in him or not."

"You really gotta give the guy credit." Ohgi said admiringly "Nobody else could've pulled that off."

Ohgi felt a squeeze coming from his back. He turned his head, and saw that Tamaki was giving Ohgi a bear hug.

"See, we all believe in Zero, right Ohgi?"

Ohgi's expression changed looking more serious. He looked up at the sky_. Naoto, we've always thought that a full-on war with Britannian wasn't a possibility at all. But maybe with him, and this geass power of his, it is. I truly believe that Zero is the successor of your dream._

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked at Suzaku, the man who had killed him, his Knight of Zero, Euphie's Knight, and the greatest adversary he ever fought.<p>

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten." Lelouch told him. "If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me."

"So, is it true?" Suzaku asked. "Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

"This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?"

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there."

"A bluff to help things along. The result, not a single death."

"The result? That's all that matters to you, I suppose. Huh…"

"Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion."

"Maybe that's true, ... but this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within."

Lelouch chuckled on the inside. _You haven't changed Suzaku, but your still naive right now._

"I see. I will not force you to join us then. I only offer the chance to join us any time you see fit."

_What?! _Suzaku was stunned. The way he was talking sounded like he truly hated Britannia. _But he doesn't even question why. Something's off about this guy. _"In any case, my court martial is in an hour."

"You are aware that they originally decided to give you a trial so they could find you guilty, correct?" Lelouch remarked, knowing Suzaku's stubbornness. Suzaku sneered, and walked away from his rescuer.

Lelouch turned around, and saw Kallen. She quickly came to him, her body still high off of adrenaline. She looked around, peering into the shadows for anyone. They were completely alone.

"Lelouch, was it really such a good idea to let him walk away?" She asked him, wondering why he didn't just use his geass to revive his memory.

"I let him go so that the charges would be dropped. In doing so, he will wander around the city, and meet Euphie."

"But why? Euphie did the special zone for you and Nunnally mostly."

"I can't be certain of that." He said, taking off his mask. Kallen saw him smile. A genuine smile for once. "Besides, they make a wonderful couple."

* * *

><p><span>Yes, apparently. Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities. It would seem that Zero has released him. However, now that the original charge against Eleven is thrown into a question, it's very possible Kururugi would be found innocent and acquitted.<span>

Nunnally smiled, happy that her friend was going to be alright right. _Thank goodness._

For things in perspective on all of this, we now turn to our leader analyst …

The television turned black, and the sounds of heavy breathing filled Nunnally's ears.

"Miss Sayoko?" Nunnally asked.

"No, my lady, but I am here to help you…" The rugged man promised her, bowing in respect.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, at your service."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_New Girl at Ashford_

Lelouch felt his muscles, if he had any, turn into jelly. _I'd forgotten how much stress being Zero had put on my body._ He opened the door, looking to see his sister.

"I'm back." He turned to see his plan had gone faster than anticipated. Orange boy was right there, helping Nunnally with her food.

"Welcome home, Lord Lelouch."

Nunnally smiled, her hair slightly messed up. "I'm so glad. I was getting worried."

Jeremiah looked at Nunnally. He switched to Lelouch, and winked. "I assume you ate out tonight judging from your appearance, young master."

"Thank goodness. I thought maybe you've gotten caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero. I tried calling you but you didn't answer your cellphone. I wanted to tell you Mr. Jeremiah has been waiting for you to arrive."

"How long has he been here?" Lelouch asked, turning to Jeremiah with a smile on his face.

"A little more than half an hour Lelouch. I must confess though, your sister is so much sweeter than you described when you hired me." He lied.

_Hired. I suppose that would be convincing. But with Sayoko. _Lelouch thought. Losing track of his train of thought, he noticed the change in mood with Nunnally. She looked sad, like she had just lost a friend.

"Nunnally, what's wrong?" he stammered out. His heart became heavy and rough. He had only seen Nunnally cry once before he died. _I'll never let her be sad again._

"Lelouch, did something happen to Sayoko?" she asked, looking more and more upset.

"Not at all Lady Nunnally. Sayoko will continue to care for you. I am here because I know who you two are, Nunnally vi Britannia.

Nunnally had no transition. She just immediately gasped. _Jeremiah knows about us. If were discovered, the they'll just use us again…_

"But do not fear my lady. I am here to help. I was loyal to Lady Marianne, and with her passing, I am loyal to only you and Lelouch." He proclaimed. However, Nunnally became puzzled.

She became uneasy. She quivered in fear, as if she was freezing. "But how did you know…"

"I had met your brother the other day, during the Shinjuku incident. I admit I was unsure at first. But upon further investigation, I found that it was infact Lelouch vi Britannia, son of my Lady Marianne." Orange told her, lying to prevent a panic.

"Are you planning on…" She began, but was once again cut off by Jeremiah.

"No, I am not going to reveal your presence." he told her, putting his hand on her cheek. "I am going to help you and Lelouch stay hidden. Believe me, I want nothing more than to please my lord."

"Jeremiah, may I see you in the other room." Lelouch asked his aid. Jeremiah saluted, putting his arm across his chest. _Very good. He remembers everything it seems._

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Lelouch. And you as well Jeremiah." C.C. greeted them. She was dressed in her containment outfit. And as usual, she was holding a slice of pepperoni pizza.<p>

"And I am grateful that Lord Lelouch chose to return my memories to me, Lady C.C." He told her.

"Jeremiah, are you here to receive your next instructions?" Lelouch asked him. The former Knight of Orange nodded, giving Lelouch a full report on the conditions of the Purebloods. After all, Jeremiah was the leader of the pureblood faction. _With his memories restored, I can use Orange to further divide the Britannian forces. _

"They seem to believe that Orange was a code name for me, one which you gave me." Jeremiah reported. "How shall I deal with this my lord? I will gladly go to hell for you, should the need arise. However, me being in power could be very useful to the Black Knights."

"Jeremiah, first things first. Last time, concealing C.C.'s presence was a bit of a hassle for me, as well as keeping her from Nunnally. let me ask you, how many of the military forces know about C.C. in this area?"

"Little to none my lord." he assured.

"Good. Jeremiah, you are to implant false information about C.C., a fake name, a fake birth certificate. In short, I want you to make her a complete fake identity for her." He ordered.

"As you wish my lord. However, that will require a photo and name."

"I have a camera in the closet over there" Lelouch pointed towards a plain white door, with dust piling on the knob. Jeremiah walked towards the door, then grabbed the old and probably rusty knob. He turned it slightly, and the door moved forward. On the top shelve, he noticed a small twinkle, and grabbed it. As he drew it into the light, he realized that it was infact a small camera.

"And as for her name. Lamperouge is clearly the ideal last name. As for her first name, perhaps we should call her.." Lelouch managed before getting slapped by C.C.

"Don't even think about using my real name. I told you never to say my name ever again, remember." C.C. told him. It was strange, because C.C. had never lost her temper being around him.

_Damn it witch. _"Alright then, how about Cecilia." Lelouch asked, looking at her. C.C faced him, and gave him approval. "Cecilia Catherine Lamperouge. I think I can work with that. I can convince Milly to allow you to attend Ashford, and I can smooth things over with Suzaku easily."

"Sounds like you were planning this from the start. Are you sure letting me out in the open is such a good idea?" she asked him, her gold eyes looking as bored and indifferent as ever.

"I was planning this when I received my second geass." he scolded her. He turned to Jeremiah, and gave him his instructions.

"Cecilia Lamperouge. 17 years old. Full Britannian. 2 days after Zero first appeared, she arrives in Area 11. She was sent by her parents from the homeland to attend Ashford Academy, while simultaneously live with her cousins Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge.' A convincing story to tell them if a background check is asked, don't you think?" he said, complimenting himself. "Now, as for Orange…"

* * *

><p>(at the pureblood facility)<p>

"Lord Jeremiah. What happened back there? When Zero showed up, you acted like..." Villetta Nu began to question him, before he put his finger on her lips.

"If Orange was revealed to the public, the terrorist would have taken the entire city hostage."

"What are you talking about? I am your second in command and deserve to know."

He sighed, remembering what his master had instructed him to do. "Alright Villetta, it was going to leak sometime now that Clovis is dead." he told her, then filled his lungs as he took a deep breath.

"Project Orange is an espionage mission, directed by Prince Clovis, in order to search for and find any trace of his siblings, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally."

"But what would that have to do with Zero?"

"Because, Project Orange had located the young prince and princess to the Tokyo settlement. If news about Orange had gone public, the terrorists would attack simultaneously in order to take them hostage. Former Emperor Charles would have disregarded the matter, but with Emperor Schneizel valuing family above all else, it would very well be a disaster."

"But if it was so confidential, how could Zero possibly know about it?"

"I have no certainty of it, but given the extreme level of confidentiality, it is safe to assume that Zero could very well be a higher up, or have ties to a higher up."

"But that would mean…"

"Yes. Zero has worked his tentacles into the Britannian military. The only ones that are above suspicion are those of us who were at that event."

* * *

><p>"What?!" was all Milly could say. <em>Why would Lelouch want to know that?<em>

"It's a simple question, Madam President. Are there any dorms available for girls?" Lelouch asked her, seeing how he could make his plan unfold.

"There are a few. But why Lelouch?"

"It's because… I have a friend. She just lost her place and her parents, and can't go back to the homeland. I was wondering if you could convince your grandfather to let her attend Ashford."

Milly smiled, seeing Lelouch in such a frenzy. "Alright but I wanna know: What's your relationship with her?"

Lelouch wasn't surprised at her nosiness, but tried to act like he had just found out.

"Yikes! You really do enjoy that type of thing, don't ya madam pres?"

"I'm not hearing an answer."

"Alright. The truth is… she and I were friends back before Japan was conquered. She helped me and Nunnally out once, and now I'm trying to return the favor."

Milly pouted, probably disappointed at the lack of drama. "Very well, I'll work things over with my grandfather, but I'll need a name and picture. As well as her measurements."

Lelouch chuckled, then handed her a paper. _I was right to fill this out. Milly is the generous type. With that, my plans will proceed. _

"I only have one more request. Since all students are required to join a club, I think it'd be best for her to join the student council.

"That's all. Fine, but you owe me a favor Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Deal. As long as it's not about cosplaying." He warned her. _All tasks at hand have been cleared. Now, I think it's time to inform Kallen on this plan._

* * *

><p>Kallen looked at Lelouch as if he were crazy. <em>Lelouch, I swear, I can hit you sometimes.<em> She began to scowl at him.

"Are you nuts? If they find pizza girl here, they'll snatch her up in a heart beat. Then were all in trouble."

"I have Jeremiah working on creating a fake identity for her. I have all the necessary precautions." He walked up close to her, and she began to tremble. He put his hand on her chin, nearly knocking her out. "I've got everything under control for now. Just leave everything to.."

He was greeted with a burning pain of his face. Kallen had slapped him.

"Don't give that little routine of yours! I once told this to Suzaku, and now I'm telling you: Kallen Kozuki is a soldier, not a sideshow!" She raged. _Honestly, what the hell is he thinking?!_

Lelouch began to chuckle, laugh even, as he rubbed the pain from his face. "I'm glad that you did that actually. You're finally acting like yourself again, Kallen." _All tasks at hand have been cleared. That leaves but one obstacle: Suzaku._

* * *

><p>Suzaku walked through the settlement, his court martial playing over and over in his head. '<em>Case No.107<em>: _Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces. In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect, and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence.'_

The trial kept playing in the back of his head. He was suppose to die. But Zero saved him. _God damn you Zero! You kept me from my redemption._

He looked down, and began to ponder out loud. "What happened? I'm free."

"Out of the way, please." a voice cried out. _What the hell? _Suzaku looked up, and saw a girl falling to her death. "Look out below!" Upon instinct, Suzaku caught her. _The fuck is going on around here?! _Suzaku asked himself, staring at the beautiful women who had landed in his arms.

"Oh!" The girl said as she landed in his arms. He looked at her, with her pink hair flowing down to her waist. _Who is she?_

Suzaku shook off his curiosity, snapping back to reality. "Uh, are you all right?"

She instantly stood up, and he gazed into her deep, violet eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt." She said impulsively.

Suzaku smiled, trying not to work her up. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either."

Euphemia looked at him, and instantly knew who he was. _Suzaku Kururugi_

"Oh, my…" she accidently said out loud.

"Huh?" Suzaku cried. "Is there something wrong?" _Of course something's the matter. She just jumped off a building._

_The pain in his eyes, they look like...mine. _Euphemia had only a few seconds to think. _I shouldn't… he's an eleven after all and I'm… No, I will not give in to those thoughts. _She put on a smile, then turned to him.

"Yes! There is something wrong."

"Huh?"

"The truth is bad guys are chasing me. So considering the circumstances could you help me, please?"

_Help her? I suppose it's the right thing to do, but..._Suzaku froze...his mind felt like it was bleeding. _What is this...sensation?_

"Is something the matter with you as well?" Euphie asked with a tender tone.

"No. And as for helping you, I guess I can help." Suzaku said on impulse.

Euphie leaned towards Suzaku, and grabbed him by the arm. She began to walk, with Suzaku right next to her.

* * *

><p>"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Cecilia Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you all." C.C. told them, wearing a fake smile.<p>

"Very well, Ms. Lamperouge. Why don't you take a seat next to Lelouch. After all, he is your cousin correct?"

"That is correct sir." The immortal witch answered. She had learned a thing or two about lying from Lelouch. And it seems to have paid off.

Immediately, Rivalz began to stare at C.C. Milly looked at her with suspicion. Kallen kept glancing back at her. _Hiding her in plain sight. It's brilliant, but at the same time, it's just...urgh._

"Now then, Queen Elizabeth the 3rd lost the British Isles to Emperor Napoleon II, but later escaped custody and retreated to the American Colonies, which in time became our homeland..."

The Student council was paying little attention to class, all of them thinking about Cecilia.

_Good. No one seems to be disturbed by C.C.'s presence. _Lelouch spoke in his mind. _Now to learn about her roommate._

* * *

><p>"Do you know what this "Orange" means?" Kewell asked, a vengeful look in his eye.<p>

Villetta began to lose her cool with all the uncertainty, and shouted. "Lord Jeremiah told you fools already. Project Orange was an espionage mission, directed by Prince Clovis, in order to search for and/or find any trace of his siblings, Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally. Zero was able to use him like that because Project Orange had located them somewhere inside inside the Tokyo settlement. If Orange was made public, the terrorists would've used it to surround the settlement and use them as the primary hostages."

"But if thats true, why were we not informed of Project Orange sooner…"

Jeremiah entered, having a determined look in his eye. "Because Project Orange was to be trusted only to those who Clovis kept at his side. Most of his court have had their memories muggled somehow. And I assure you, it was not Bartley and certainly not myself."

"Whoever Zero is, he has an agent working on the inside. But how the hell do we know it's not you Jeremiah?"

"Because I have the history of Project Orange on this flash drive" he told them. He plugged the flash drive into the computer. "Unfortunately, the data that made up Project Orange was either transferred or destroyed, but it does leave behind a calling card." Jeremiah pulled up the exact code that was used to transfer the data.

"But that code belongs to..." Villetta gasped.

"I was afraid of this. This code makes one thing clear: Whoever Zero has a connection with, is a member of the royal family."

* * *

><p>"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" the princess informed Suzaku, her thoughts beginning to pile up. <em>I can't tell him my real name. So….<em> "My name is…" _What should my name be… my nickname!_ "Euphie."

Suzaku gave her a puzzled look. "Euphie?" _What kind of name is Euphie?_

"Yes. That's right. And you're a celebrity. The son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi." she told him, her eyes wandering. _Ohh, how cute._

_If there were people after her, they should've at least made contact by now. That means..._ Suzaku grunted, trying to assert himself. "Humph. You lied before. There's no one chasing you at all, right?"

"Meow"

Suzaku was shocked, he even jumped a bit. "What?" he blurted out. And as he turned, he noticed something very familiar. _That cat. _He shook himself off, regaining his hold on reality. Euphie bent down to meet the strays big yellow eyes.

"Meow meow." She continued, even with the cat hissing at her. "Aww, does the kitty's paw hurt? Oh, meow meow meow!"

The cat sniffed her, then began to rub against her fingers. _The fur is so soft, it feels just like cashmere._ "Meow meow." She said once again, now picking the cat up. she giggled, gesturing for Suzaku to pet the poor thing.

Suzaku had never been much of a cat person, but it was nice enough to let her hold him. _I guess it's ok then._ "Hmm, hi…" he attempted. Suzaku leaned his hand closer to the feline, slowly lowering his guard. When he reached the cat, he suddenly felt a sharp pain. The cat had bit him.

_Aargh! _He held in, the pain slowly working his way up to the front of his mind.

"Oh, my…" Euphie cried.

* * *

><p>(at lunch)<p>

Lelouch was on the roof, enjoying his turkey sandwiches. Rivalz walked up behind him, then grabbed a hold of him.

"Rivalz, what are you doing?" Lelouch demanded. _What the hell is going on. This didn't happen last time. Is this because of introducing them to C.C.?_

"Sorry, but no can do buddy. Pres' orders." he said, as he dragged the Demon Emperor to the Student Council room.

Lelouch looked around, the scents of fresh fruit and pastries filling his nose, and saw almost the same things from when the had inducted Kallen into the council. He noticed that the only ones that were here we're himself, Rivalz, Shirley, and Milly. Out in the corner, Nina was typing on the computer. _Probably working on…_ He froze, remembering F.L.E.I.J.A.

"Lelou, you asked us to induct your cousin into the council, and you didn't remember to bother showing up?! Honestly, what's been with you lately?"

"Yeah, and by the way Lelouch," Rivalz began to whisper. "_Why didn't you say that your cousin was smoking hot."_

_Smokin Hot! _Lelouch screamed in his head, offended by Rivalz remark. "Why would I say that my own cousin was 'smokin' hot', Rivalz."

Milly turned to Lelouch, wondering what he had to hide. She took a quick glance at him, then backed off.

"In any case, I felt ashamed for what happened to Kallen during her induction. So, this gives us a chance at redemption. Now, everyone get into position." She instructed.

They turned out the lights, and hid themselves behind the desk. Out of nowhere, they heard the sound of footsteps. The doors slid open, and Kallen came in with C.C.

"It's rather dark in here. Let's find the light switch, shall we Kallen?" As she flipped the switch, the entire Student Council, with the exception of Lelouch, sprung out and said "Surprise, and welcome to the Student Council you two."

* * *

><p>Lloyd narrowed his eyes, looking out of his armored van. "We're running late. I hope he's still waiting for us."<p>

Cecile looked at Lloyd with her bright blue puppy dog eyes. "Considering the charge, did they really release him?"

He smiled, looking pleased that they had done so. "Yes. They had no evidence. I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Zero incident though...uhhh?"

"Ah!" They said in unison, seeing Princess Euphie with Suzaku.

"What? Why is he" He said, but then he smiled devilishly. "Oh ho ho. It seems Euphie wants to get in trouble."

* * *

><p>Euphemia let Arthur down between them, still tending to his paw. "There. All better now. So, Suzaku, do you have trouble with cats?" she asked him.<p>

Suzaku looked at the cat that would be Arthur. "H'm. I like them fine. However…" He reached to pet him, but Arthur immediately began to growl at him. "The attraction isn't mutual."

Euphemia smiled at him, adoring his compassion. _So strong, so kind, and yet so sad._ She closed her eyes, trying to imagine his reaction. "I think an unrequited love is a mark of a kind person." She opened her eyes, and Arthur had run away.

"The kitty ran away." she said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, uh. Euphie, why did you tell me that lie when we met?"

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?"

Suzaku froze for a second. "Huh?" _Do I care for her?_ However, Suzaku quickly responded to her. "Um... of course."

"Good! Then you can accompany me some more." Euphemia confirmed, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on. It'll be fun." She pulled him towards the city, ready to continue their day together.

* * *

><p>"Lelouch?" Kallen said as she walked up to him. Her expression was how she looked when she got mad at school. "Do you have a minute?"<p>

Lelouch gazed at his red knight in his usual cold way. "Of course. What is it?" He asked, enjoying her company for a change.

"Lelouch, why did you have pizza girl enroll here? She could have been hidden within the…"

"Are you talking about me Kallen?" Lelouch's "cousin" asked her , forgetting that Kallen hadn't noticed her sneaking up behind.

"Ah!" Kallen screamed, seeming to be startled. She immediately turned around, looking angrier than she was before."You shouldn't sneak up on people you know. Didn't your mother ever teach you.."

Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder, and she knew that was too far.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Kallen apologised. _Never thought I'd say that to her._

"Don't worry about it. But all the same, why should you be worried whether or not I can be seen in public." She pondered. "Unless of course, you do?"

"And what does that suppose to.." She stopped, switching into her fragile face. lelouch turned, and saw Shirley right there.

"Shirley! We were..um...uh.." He stuttered, trying desperately to catch his train of thought.

C.C. looked at her with that new smile of hers. "We were just catching up. It's been years since we've seen each other. Right, Lelouch?"

_Thank you C.C. _"Yeah, that's it."

Shirley gave him the cold shoulder, looking at C.C. with her own, genuine smile.

"Come on. Madam Pres thinks it would be best if you stayed with me." Shirley said, dragging C.C. by the arm.

"Well, that was weird. What's with her?" Lelouch asked. Kallen smirked at him, looking proud and amused at the same time.

"Maybe she saw you put your hands on me earlier, or overheard us in the bathroom." she joked.

"Don't even joke about that." Lelouch remarked, his face completely red now. _Why would Milly want to have them share a room? Probably get more gossip that way, I suppose. But still, I want to keep Shirley out of danger this time. Then again, this could be an advantage of doing so._

* * *

><p>"The Shinjuku Ghetto... ruined again. The residents were starting to return too." Suzaku informed Euphemia with a heavy heart. Shinjuku was now home to many sad memories for the Japanese now, and as the site of Prince Clovis' death for the Britannians.<p>

"Man, they didn't use RG on the Elevens. I figured they wouldn't." a voice said. Suzaku and euphie gasped, and turned to see something unexpected.

Out of the blue, two Britannian students showed up, looking like they were sightseeing. One of them was blonde and wearing a red bandana. The other had flat black hair, and both of them wearing some school uniform.

"Hey, look! Those are marks of Hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it." The brunette said.

"Say cheese!" He took the picture. "Got it. Okay, me next…" He said, before being pushed to the ground. Suzaku looked at them, and saw that the people who pushed him were Japanese. It was Tamaki.

Tamaki threw a punch, knocking the camera out of the students hands."Get out of here, you damn Britannian bastards!" Hei raged, clutching his fists tight.

Euphie gasped, having not seen the minimum scale level of violence before. _Trouble_. "Euphie, stay here." He told her, and marched up towards the scrap.

The britannian schoolboy helped his friend up, all the while trying to impose superiority on Tamaki and them. "How dare a lowly Eleven speak like…"

Tamaki sent his mouth flying off. "Don't call me an Eleven! I'm Japanese, got it!" He sneered, about to kick the crap out of both of them.

"Wrong. You seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog!"

"Grrr... you racist pig." he said to them, about to blow a gasket

Suzaku came running, hoping to stop the conflict before it happened. "Stop. Please no violence!" he begged, trying to place himself between the groups.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki screamed. He grabbed Suzaku's hand, and swatted him aside, knocking Suzaku's sunglasses right off. At that moment, everyone became silent, staring at Suzaku.

"You're that…"

"Are you Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No, it was Zero who killed him. He was just suspected."

Tamaki snarled at Suzaku. _Why'd Zero even bother saving his ass. Can't even work up the balls to stand up for himself against them._ "Eh. This guy is nothing more than a slave. You're an honorary Britannian. Big deal. Nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, yourself, yet you call yourself Japanese?"

_He's right. I killed my own father to end the war, that led to japan being taken over, and then it was stripped of all it's rights. But still. _Suzaku began to speak. "No! You're wrong!"

Tamaki's temper rose to a breaking point. _Wrong!_ "I am not wrong!" He charged at Suzaku, his fist filled with his hatred of Britannia. "You stinking Britannian lapdog!" Suddenly, he found himself in the air, flopping around like a rag doll, until he was reintroduced to the ground. The impact nearly sent his bones flying out.

"Ah." they all said at once. Tamaki grunted, his wind knocked right out of him.

Suzaku scowled, filled with conflict about protecting his people and serving Britannia, "I warn you. I've been trained for military combat. Don't make me fight against my own people." He begged.

Tamaki sneered. "Like hell your own people!" He raged. _His own people! Yeah fucking right, you lapdog._

Yoshida grabbed Tamaki' shoulder. "Come on. Let's just go."

Tamaki: "Oof, lousy traitor." They walked away, leaving Suzaku in a state of confusion. _Am I a traitor? Is a lapdog all I really am to them? Zero, Lloyd, Cecile, Lelouch, and now Euphie. How many more people will get involved with me, and how many will actually know of my actions? Regardless, I have to strive for change, and I'll do it from within,...Zero!_

"Suzaku. Oh my… Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes full of concern. _That was plain awful. I never want to see things like that again. But to do that would mean…._ She thought, before returning to reality, via Suzaku answering her,

"Yeah, I'm alright." he lied, knowing that his heart was aching on the inside.

The britannians got to their feet, and immediately began to shoot their racist mouths off.

"Well I'm not O.K. Just look at my prime-G and my elex-4."

"Why did you wait? Damn it, some honorary citizen you are."

"Why'd you let 'em go? You should have killed 'em. What's a few dead elevens to a guy like you! Who do you think's taking care of you all these years anyway?" He managed, before getting slapped by Euphie.

Euphemia scowled, looking at her own people with disgust. "I will not allow you to insult this man any longer, you... oaf.

Suzaku stared at the gentle, pink-haired women in shock at what she just did. He pondered briefly on what to say, before settling on..."Thank you Euphie."

She smiled, looking as if nothing was wrong."Why thank me? I was just being a good person." she asked.

* * *

><p>Shirley sat on her bed, staring out the window. "Tell me Cecilia… does your cousin like.."<p>

C.C looked at her confused, but cut her off. "If your asking about what Lelouch likes, then ask him yourself." She gave Shirley a wink, and began to smile. "I can't make it too easy for you, now can I?"

Shirley blushed. _How did she know that I like Lelou? Madam Pres? No. Could Lelouch like me back, and told her. No, Lelou doesn't like telling secrets to anybody. Darn it! _Shirley felt her cheeks turn bright pink.

"You do really like him, judging from the expression you just showed. I'm sure he could like you if you simply told him how you fell. I can't say I know exactly how he'll respond, but I will say this about Lelouch: He will do anything to protect his friends and loved ones." C.C. proclaimed.

* * *

><p>Suzaku held his head down, his knuckles now turning white from the sheer pressure of his grip. He faced her, looking deep into her eyes. "Tell me Euphie what do think the world is like."<p>

"I think that it can be a kind place if people would just…"

"Euphie, don't look at me with disgust when I say this, but, take another look. Because I only see the same things over and over. I see starvation, disease, filth, decay, racism, constant war and terrorism. We're living in a never-ending cycle of hate, like rats running in a wheel. The cycle has to be broken. Somebody has to do it."

"Suzaku. I.." she tried, but Suzaku ignored her, caught up in his own little world at the moment.

"But then again, it's doubtful if the one who does it will make all the bad things go away. But no one should lose the people they love to violence, therefore a world without war is what should be aimed for."

"But, how would you do it?"

Suzaku froze for a second, frustrated at the lack of a clear answer. _How would I do it? _He cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"I don't know how you would do it. But if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain."

"The Prime Minister's death?" She blurted out loud, not realising it.

"My own father died, because he had to sacrifice his life in that war." he lied. _Of course he didn't. I killed him… How long...do I have to live with this lie?!_

Euphemia gasped, giving Suzaku a sad look. _Suzaku._

Suzaku looked at the pink haired women, seeing her upset. "Oh, I'm sorry Euphie. I didn't mean to get all episodic there."

"It's all right." she told him, quickly changing into a smile. "You just spoke your mind. And that's quite rare for someone like me."

'_Someone like me.' What does that mean?_ He tried to solve the puzzle that she left him, but she cut him off.

"Anyways, I'd like to do this again sometime. Is that alright with you?"

Suzaku froze, but then smiled at the girl. "Sure. I wouldn't mind at all actually." _Why am I happy? After all, I killed my own father, and then let him take the fall for it. Japan was conquered thanks to me. But… I can't help but feel happy around her._

"How about in 3 days, at Shinjuku park? Is that ok?" The princess asked, looking fetching in the orange light.

"I'll be there, Euphie." He promised, taking her hand.

"Great." She giggled. "But until then.." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

He froze, staring into the horizon as she walked away. _Until then, Euphie. _He thought, a smile coming onto his face.

Euphie turned, and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>(watching from afar)<p>

"Oh ho ho, it looks like Euphie goes for the bad boys." The earl of pudding remarked, grinning like crazy.

"Lloyd are you feeling ok? You usually don't pay much attention to these things." Cecile asked.

"I'm fine. As for taking interest, I want to see how this new factor will affect his performance rating. It's quite interesting,seeing that now he has something else to fight for."

"But shouldn't we tell him…"

"Tell him what? That the girl he was with was Euphemia li Britannia, the third Princess of the Empire. He needs to know that like he needs to learn that I'm an earl: He doesn't. Not yet anyway."

"But to keep something like this a secret…"

"Will be absolutely fine if she doesn't get caught. And if she does, we'll claim to have had no idea. We won't even tell Suzaku that we know." Lloyd began to chuckle, smiling at the image of Suzaku grinning.

"After all, I wish to see what effect love has on my dear Lancelot."

* * *

><p>(later, at the Government Bureau)<p>

Cornelia scowled at Euphie, and began to lecture her. "I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless. Sneaking out on your own. And to the ghettos of all places. What were you thinking?"

Euphemia lowered her head. "I know, sister. Forgive me. But…" Cornelia lifted her hand up, telling her to stop.

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. Because we're sisters, we need to follow a stricter protocol."

_Stricter protocols, huh? _"Yes, I understand." she had lied to her sister, but it didn't matter to her. She now had a secret life all her own, and the only one who knew about it was..._Suzaku_. She thought sweetly.

Cornelia snapped her fingers twice. "Earth to Euphemia. It's Cornelia." _What is distracting her so?_

"Oh, I'm sorry Viceroy." Euphie said, jumping a little. _I have to keep these thoughts as hidden as possible. If Cornelia found out, then… No, she will not find out._

"Humph." Cornelia shrugged. She turned towards her men, and gave her orders. "Now then, give me your report."

The officer saluted, and began to speak. "Yes, my Lady. The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and…" He gasped, for Cornelia had pulled out her gun, and aimed it towards him.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt." She mused. Her face instantly changed to match her title 'Witch of Britannia'. "Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero before me now!"


	6. Chapter 6

Message from Nevermore999

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. Ran into some writer's block. But here it is, Chapter 6. And note this, CC is pronounced as Cici , not C.C., which is pronounced C2.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Suzaku's Return

Suzaku approached the truck, wearing a genuine smile on his face for the first time since Japan was conquered. With every step he took, he heard his heart begging for her. _Euphie._ He shook himself, trying to focus, but he found himself unable to stop. _Damn it, I can't think straight… yet, I feel happy. God fucking...damn it… Euphie. _His thoughts were pressing harder and harder against his mind, blocking out his thoughts. He entered the truck, and, leaning against the wall, let out a joyful sigh.

"My my, aren't you a naughty little boy?" Lloyd joked, looking to see how Suzaku would react.

"Lloyd! I was just... what do you mean by naughty?" Suzaku stuttered out, freaking over the possibility that he saw them.

"You sneaking out of work to enjoy a date, that is what I'm talking about." he confirmed. Suzaku gulped, unaware of Lloyd's tolerance of such things. Lloyd gave him a smile, then twirled, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing. "But it sucks the way your court martial turned out, because now you'll have to work for me again."

Cecile walked in, holding her clipboard close to her chest. "Lloyd, here's that report you were wanting. And Suzaku, we've just received word from the Bureau. It seems someone in the higher ups wants to thoroughly investigate your connection to Prince Clovis' murder."

"Probably looking for anything connected to Zero, no doubt" Lloyd stated, looking at the report. "And in order to fully investigate you, they'll need to keep you under constant surveillance, and staying here and/or following you constantly seems to be out of the question in their eyes it seems."

"Then how are they going to observe me?" Suzaku asked.

"Simple really. They just passed a new regulation for the military. 'All under age soldiers not in boot camp or in the primary forces, are required to attend school, as decreed by Viceroy Cornelia today."

"What school will I be attending then?" Suzaku asked, curious about the selection.

* * *

><p>(Ashford Academy, 6:06)<p>

C.C. was soundly dreaming, wondering about what she would do once this was all over. However, that dream was shattered, with her waking up, all the while being greeted by the cold sensation of ice. She looked around, and saw that Shirley had poured some ice on her.

"Cecilia" Shirley said, looking impatient and scared simultaneously. "We're gonna be late at this rate. Come on and get ready." She stepped out of the room, with C.C all alone with a uniform.

"Well, this has never happened before." C.C. quickly got dressed, putting her hair into ponytails. _I wonder why Lelouch bothered to put me into the school system. It's not like I'll learn anything._ She marched out of her roommate, seeing that Shirley was jogging in place, waiting for her.

"Come on Cecilia, we're gonna be late." she said, now racing towards the classroom. C.C. followed close behind her, all the while wondering; _Why do we have to be on time?_

* * *

><p>(in the classroom, first period)<p>

"Settle down now class. We have yet another new student joining us here today." The teacher announced. "You may come in now, and please be so kind as to introduce yourself."

The student body gasped, with a few exceptions, as the new student entered the classroom. Lelouch smiled, pleased that things were going as planned. _Just like last time._

The new student began to speak, sincerity flowing through his emerald eyes. "I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you." He told them, gasping silently as he spotted Lelouch.

* * *

><p>(during passing period)<p>

Suzaku couldn't believe his eyes. Right there in front of him, there was Lelouch vi Britannia, his best friend since they were children. And even more surprising, right next to him was the girl from the capsule. _What the hell is she doing here?_

The students were going hysterical, most of them saying "What's an Eleven doing here?" Kallen was with her school friends, so to speak, all of them talking about Suzaku.

"Why would they allow him to even be here? He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder!" the white haired girl cried.

Kallen looked at them with half open eyes, her heart flooding with mixed emotions about Suzaku. "But the teacher says the charges were dropped." _Suzaku, I promise you we won't stay enemies for long this time._

"He was suspicious enough to arrest, though. Right?" They commented. _They're completely ignoring what Zero told them all._ Kallen told herself.

"You don't really think he is a terrorist, do you? After all, he went back to his court martial." Kallen said in his defense.

"Kallen, why are you defending him?" One of her friends asked. "Do you like him or something?"

Kallen froze, not knowing how to respond to that. "Um…" _What do I say to that? Wait, I've got it. _Kallen put on her fake smile. "I'm just saying that we should try to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Lelouch glanced at the other corner, and noticed the Student Council talking to each other. C.C. just stood there with her bored expression.

"An Eleven here at school?" Nina quivered. She had never seen a known one up close, but had been afraid of them thanks to the overwhelming amount of terrorism.

"He is an Honorary Britannian." Rivalz stated, seemingly uneasy about it.

Nina's attitude didn't waver, however. "I know... but still all the same." C.C. turned, her eyes looking as bored as ever.

"You are being a little harsh, you know. He doesn't seem like a bad person." she told them. Nina fidgeted a bit, frightened by her statement. _But he's an eleven. _The scientist thought.

Shirley stood up, looking at them with her signature stink eye. "Cecilia's right." She turned towards Suzaku, and smiled. "I bet if we just talk to him…" She managed, before Rivalz put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, the guy just got here. Give him some space." He suggested, looking at Suzaku.

_That's my cue. _Lelouch thought to himself as he sat up. He left his desk, passing Suzaku to grab his attention. _Suzaku, my friend, I will restore your memories, but for now…_ He looked towards Suzaku, and tugged his collar upwards.

* * *

><p>(on the roof)<p>

Lelouch leaned on the railing, waiting to complete his plan. Like clockwork, Suzaku showed up just as he did before. He turned towards his old friend, a genuine smile on his face.

"Seven years since we used this signal. Long time, huh?"

Suzaku returned the smile. "Meeting on the roof. Just like the old days." he said, remembering the times they had done this during the war.

"Yeah." Lelouch simply stated.

"I'm glad you're okay. I've been worried."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died trying to protect me."

"I was just returning the favor from 7 years ago."

"I suppose you were. I was just hoping you didn't die back there."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Ah, what about that girl? What is she doing.." He panicked, before Lelouch cut him off.

"She's on the run from the military. Apparently, they were performing all kinds of experiments on her. And the only reason it was her was because she was an easy target." Lelouch told him, knowing that it was a half-baked truth..

"I see." Suzaku sighed. "And your name. Do I still call you Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled in the inside, knowing that his plan was now complete. "The records count my old identity among the dead. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now. Nunnally and the girl are using the same name to hide."

"Nunnally's here. Can I see her?" Suzaku asked, a bit impulsive. _Wait a minute, why did I just ask that?_

_Suzaku, has something happened? You were never this impulsive before. _Lelouch put on his smile. "Of course. She'd love to know that you're okay, and will be thrilled to know you're here at Ashford." _I would rather you didn't, considering all the pain I feel around her alone. However._

Lelouch cut off his own train of thought, and asked him a question he already knew the answer to. "But first, what happened to you at your court-martial? And why did you enroll at the school?"

Suzaku turned towards his old friend, putting on a smile. "I'm as surprised as you are. What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school? Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation." _But who would do that_?

* * *

><p>(In Shirley's and C.C's room)<p>

The place was more or less of a sheer mess, considering a few dozen pizza boxes were on C.C's bed.

"You ordered pizza again? Where are you getting the money for it?" Shirley asked, slightly peeved.

C.C. turned towards her, a thin line of cheese connecting her mouth and a slice of pepperoni pizza. "What do you mean by that?" She asked sarcastically. She looked at Shirley with her signature smile, the one she always used to tease Lelouch with. "Worried about Lelouch?"

Shirley's face turned red, and she began to lie in vain. "No. I'm just saying that you should tell him about these things before hand, that's all." She instantly cooled down, the atmosphere around her becoming timid and shocked.

"CC, why do you think Lelouch was so calm about that new student here?"

C.C. froze, worried that her identity was revealed. She turned, trying to play dumb. "CC?"

"Well, Cecilia is a nice name and all, but I think it's too long for casual conversation. Like how I call your cousin's Lelou and Nana instead of Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Makes sense. And as for Lelouch, I'm not sure." she lied. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. You should too." She laid down on the bed, removing her school uniform. Shirley sighed, then did the same.

_Lelou, what's been up with you lately?_

* * *

><p>Nunnally strolled in, with Sayko pushing her wheelchair. She turned her head in his direction, and greeted him. "Hi, Lelouch! I'm home."<p>

"Hey there Nunnally! Welcome back, Miss Sayoko. I've got a special present for you today." Lelouch told her.

Nunnally tilted her head. "Really? What is it?" she asked.

Lelouch put his finger to his mouth, gesturing to Sayoko to be silent. She nodded, backing away from Nunnally. Lelouch turned towards the closet, motioning Suzaku to come out. He stepped out of the shadows, towards Lelouch's little sister.

Suzaku placed his hand on hers, and Nunnally took his hand, with another wondering who it was. Carefully, she read his palm, trying to remember where she knew it from.

"Ah... Ah! This hand…" She knew who it was, and realization made her burst into tears. "Thank heavens. I knew it. I just knew you'd be alright." Nunnally cried, her tear trailing from her closed eyes.

Suzaku looked at her with his green, puppy dog eyes. "It's been a long time, Nunnally." He said sweetly.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah snuck away from the rest of the purebloods, ready to make his report. <em>Filthy, corrupted animals describes them better than soldiers. <em>He thought to himself. He took out his phone and dialed his master's number.

Lelouch heard his phone ringing, and turned towards Suzaku. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He said, completely focused on making things right this time. Suzaku nodded, turning to Nunnally. Lelouch walked into his room, making sure that no one was going to hear him.

"This is Zero." He stated, a determined fire in his eyes. _No matter who it is, I'm certain they are making a report._

"This is Orange, Lord Lelouch." Jeremiah informed him. "We have confirmation that Princess Cornelia has arrived in Area 11 with Princess Euphemia. We have also been informed that Princess Euphemia was indeed spotted inside the Shinjuku ghetto yesterday. Apparently, she snuck out on her own to enjoy herself in the settlement."

"Was Suzaku Kururugi found along with her?" Lelouch asked, wanting to learn whether or not his plan had gone perfectly.

"No my lord. Suzaku was reported in 2 hours after Euphemia was returned to the Bureau."

_This didn't happen last time. Perhaps the scuffle that revealed who Euphie was to Suzaku never occurred. If that is the case, then it must have been due to the information I created about Orange._ Lelouch concluded. "Well done Jeremiah. Now, have there been any reports about Mao."

"I had them classify him as a serial killer and rapist as you requested. However, no one has even seen him, whether police, military, or civilian."

_As I suspected, Mao is not the person who blends in with the crowd ahead of time. But regardless, having him on the police's wanted list ahead of time should discourage him from coming into the settlement unprepared. _Lelouch thought. "Jeremiah, what are the reports about the Blood of the Samurai resistance faction"

"Viceroy Cornelia has departed to greet them, just as you said. They were a bit stubborn, but they listened when I told them about Zero." Jeremiah reported, hoping to please his master.

Lelouch smiled, pleased to hear that things were going according to plan. "Excellent. Well done Jeremiah. Continue to observe the military from your position. I'll contact you with further orders in 34 hours."

"Understood." Jeremiah told him, hanging up the phone. Lelouch walked back into the dining room, seeing Nunnally and him having a conversation. _Just like the old days._ His mind instantly remembered all the pain and suffering all of his mistakes inflicted upon them, and eventually, himself. _I won't lose either of them this time, I won't. _He told himself, clutching his fist tightly.

* * *

><p>(at the campus phone)<p>

Kallen looked out at the skyline, dialing Ohgi's number. _Come on, pick up already. _She heard a click, and Ohgi's voice came on.

"Hello?" He answered. _Alright Kallen, just like you practiced. _She told herself.

"Ohgi, it's me. I just received orders from Zero. He wants us to move out towards Saitama tomorrow night. Bring the Glasgow. Were gonna need it."

Ohgi gasped. _Saitama? Why would we go there? The Yamato Alliance… _He froze for a second, realizing that it would be just like Shinjuku. _I see. Zero wants to recruit them. _"Alright then. Tell Zero we'll be there."

"Roger. And Ohgi, please be careful. Cornelia is a lot tougher than Clovis ever was. I guarantee that much."

Ohgi smiled. _Kallen, I'm glad your acting like yourself again._

* * *

><p>Nunnally, her voice full of joy, turned towards Suzaku with her innocent smile. "So, tell me Suzaku. You will stay the night, won't you?" the blind girl asked him.<p>

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now." Lelouch informed her, walking back into the room. "So you can see him anytime you want to." _Of course he'll still have his duties._

Nunnally's smile grew bigger. "Is that true?" she asked him excitedly.

Suzaku rubbed the back of his neck, worried that he would upset her. _But I have to tell her the truth, regardless of the consequences. _"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day."

Nunnally's joyful smile faded, turning into a sad look of despair. "Oh, you're... you're still in the military?" _But after the way they treated him, why?_

Suzaku knew he had to reassure her, so she wouldn't worry about him. "Don't worry. I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps. It's a lot less dangerous." He lied. _At least a bit less dangerous than being a normal soldier._

"How cool. Engineering, huh." Lelouch lied, pretending to act surprised. But on the inside, he knew full well what Suzaku was doing. _Engineering my ass, pilot of the Lancelot._ He thought to himself, remembering all the trouble Suzaku had given him over the course of his rebellion.

Lelouch began to pick up the china, and Suzaku's eyes widened as he stood up. "Oh, let me help you." he offered, reaching for the china.

Lelouch smiled. "You just sit down." he told him. "Unlike seven years ago we get to be your hosts now." Lelouch walked to the kitchen, and started to wash the dishes.

"Uh... huh." Suzaku sighed, looking a bit down.

_He's still down on himself for what happened in Shinjuku._"It's funny." Lelouch joked. "You're lot more mellow than you used to be."

"And you are a bit more rough." Suzaku said, going along with the joke.

"Ha-ha. I suppose."

* * *

><p>(later)<p>

Lelouch walked out of the clubhouse, Suzaku a few feet in front of him. _I need to keep to the original script for now. _Lelouch reminded himself. He waited for Suzaku to turn, then put on a smile. "You should come by again. Nunnally would enjoy it."

Suzaku hesitated before he replied. "Sure. But…" he managed before his conscious took over him.

Lelouch smiled on the inside. _Just like before. Suzaku's putting me and Nunnally ahead of himself. However..._ "Huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

_I need to do this, no matter how much I don't want to._ "Lelouch, I... I don't think we should be seen together at school."

Lelouch stared at Suzaku with his cold, serious eyes. "I am aware that our friendship would seem a bit inconceivable. However, I will not allow you to suffer while I am able to help, which is why I am going to conceal our friendship's history."

"I can't ask you to do that Lelouch. You and Nunnally need to stay hidden, no matter what happens to me."

Lelouch chuckled. "Doing it again, huh Suzaku. Putting everyone else before yourself." _You were, and are once again, a fool Suzaku. However, I won't let misery find you again._

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a puzzled look on his face. "Again?"

"That's why you became a soldier, right. To save people. That's a contradiction that'll get you killed someday." Lelouch told him, knowing full well of Suzaku's reasons.

Suzaku froze. _Lelouch, how… how did you know why I became a soldier? Did he just read me, or.._ He stopped himself right there, trying not to overthink things. "Eh, I suppose that's true. In any case, thanks for having me. It was a lot of fun. I'll uh, see you later." He began to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks, his conscious urging to speak.

"Is something wrong Suzaku?" Lelouch asked his former knight.

Suzaku gazed up at the stars. "No. I'm glad actually."

"Why?"

"I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this." He told him sincerely, walking away from his old friend.

* * *

><p>(the next day, at lunch time.)<p>

Rivalz looked at Lelouch in confusion. "So, what's the deal? Something happen to ya yesterday or what? You didn't even show up for the council meeting." Rivalz complained.

Lelouch looked at Rivalz with his clueless face. "You know, I kinda tanked that history exam."

"Oh please. I don't buy that for a second. The way you study?" He managed, before he saw Shirley behind Lelouch. "Uh…Lelouch…" He said, pointing behind him. Immediately, Lelouch turned around, and saw the ginger haired girl behind him, a rolled up newspaper in his hand.

She ironed her will, and slapped him across his face with the newspaper. "I told you, Lelouch, next time you let her order pizza, tell me about it." Shirley demanded.

"Actually, you've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since Cecilia arrived. What's up Shirley? Something the matter?

Shirley shrieked, embarrassed by the whole thing. "Well…, I...uh...was getting you back for hanging up on me the other day." She lied through her teeth.

_You always were a terrible liar Shirley. On the other hand, I always felt…._He shattered those thoughts. _Snap out of it. She died because of you, remember?! _He looked at her, and realized that she was looking straight in his eye. "Uh, what are you doing?" He asked her._This didn't happen before. What's going on?_

"Lelou, what did you mean when you called me 'beautiful'?" She asked him, a gleaming fire in her eye. Lelouch instantly lost his cool. _What?! I...I don't...know how to respond to that._

"Well Lelouch. Come on... she's waiting." C.C. told him. He glared at her, now knowing that it was her doing. _Damn it witch! You set me up from the start. _Lelouch began to speak, trying to regain his cool.

"Uh...I…" he tried to say, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. _Yes, saved._ "What's that cat doing here?"

Suddenly, all of the Student Council members all turned, and they saw that Lelouch was right. "A cat?" Rivalz asked in astonishment. _Thank you, Arthur. You just provided me with the best distraction I could ask for. _Lelouch said to himself.

Rivalz looked at the cat with a sense of deja vu. _Wait, I've never seen this cat before, so why do I think I know it? _He managed, his brain now bleeding and his mouth tasting like metal.

Shirley began to speak again, seemingly unaffected. "Lelou, what does a cat have to do with…" She looked at where he was standing, and noticed that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kallen strolled in the hallways, heading towards her next class. She began to think, remembering what day it was. <em>This is the day when Arthur stole Lelouch's mask. So, why hasn't anything...<em>

Out of no where, the intercom came on. As the speakers of every transmitter on campus came on, the memories of Milly's antics came screeching back into Kallen's mind. _This is it._ Kallen told herself, ready to run.

"Attention Ashford Academy, this is your Student Council President speaking. We have a really exciting activity planned today. Now, listen carefully: Lelouch Lamperouge, my Vice-President, is now Ashfords most wanted man as of this moment. It is top priority that Lelouch be captured and brought before me for questioning. And as an added bonus, any single club or club member that brings him to me will get extra budget for said club, and a kiss from a member of the Student Council. Now that that's been said, man hunt everyone!"

_Lelouch...wanted for questioning? What happened to Arthur? Whatever it is, I'm sure it has something to do with Lelouch's behavior since we restarted. _Kallen thought, running like hell. _If I find Lelouch, I can end this before it begins._

* * *

><p>"Milly, what the heck was that all about?" Shirley demanded, now up in the Pres' face. Milly smiled, like she usually did. She was always looking for gossip, and would go to extremes to get anything good. This was clearly a gold mine to her.<p>

"You wanted to know why Lelouch called you 'beautiful' the other day. I'm simply making it easier on you." Milly chuckled, acting in her semi-perverted way.

Shirley's face was now crimson. "I didn't ask for…" Milly put her finger to Shirley's lips.

"You didn't need to. I'm curious as well. It's time we uncovered the mystery that is Lelouch Lamperouge." She proclaimed. "Now then, we should join in the hunt as well!"

The Ashford Academy was on full alert, looking for their Vice-President. Milly put on her helmet, and hopped on Rivalz' bike. Shirley just stared at her, wondering why the girl acts the way she does.

* * *

><p>Lelouch could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, the aching feeling slowing down his movements. <em>Damn it! This is worse than the Arthur incident and Cupid Day combined. Damn it Milly. God damn it witch! You've screwed me over!<em> He screamed in his head. He suddenly was cornered by the rugby club and the equestrian club. He scanned the area, looking for a way out.

_I'm screwed. Wait… _Lelouch gasped, surprised at what a dirty thought he just had. _Damn my dirtied mind, but it's the only way out of this. _He took in a deep breath, and said. "Hey guys look! The Fantasy Seduction club is right over there." He pointed away from the hallways. Just like drooling animals, they all looked that way, some even running in the same direction to greet the club. _Now! _He turned around, and ran like hell before they realized they had been fooled.

_I feel dirty inside, but it was worth it. Nothing left to do but... _His thoughts were cut short. He fell to the ground, and opened his eyes to find the last person he wanted to run from. Suzaku.

* * *

><p>(Later, in the Student Council room)<p>

Lelouch found himself tied to a chair, like during Arthur's Initiation party. In front of him were Suzaku, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, Nunnally, Milly, and Rivalz. _Suzaku. He's sold me out again, only this time, I don't really think it matters._ He struggled to get out of his chair, only to find himself on the floor. Milly saw this, and a smile worked it's way onto her face.

She closed her smile, and her smile disappeared. "Now Lelouch, I've already told you. You don't get to leave until you come clean." she scolded him.

"What do you mean by that?" Lelouch asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know what she means." Rivalz scolded him. "Why did you flirt with Shirley?"

_Gotta find a way out of this. _Lelouch told himself, trying to wriggle free. "What, you mean I'm not allowed to flirt?" He said, wearing his devious smile.

"You're really not." C.C. said, trying to get his goat. _Damn it witch! QUIT MAKING IT WORSE! _He yelled in his head. _Honestly, what is she doing._ He looked into her eye, seeing that she was enjoying seeing him in distress.

Kallen looked at him with an irritated expression. "Come on Lelouch, just tell the truth." She suggested, giving him a wink. Nunnally turned towards the door.

"Lelouch, I want you to be honest with her." his sister asked of him. "Please. For me." Nunnally strolled out of the room, followed by Kallen.

"Lelouch, I'm not sure what you did, but you need to come clean." The former Knight of Zero told him. He was holding Arthur in his arms. _Things have gone a bit off track, but otherwise they are going according to plan. _Lelouch told himself. Suzaku took a step forward, making it easier to see Lelouch's face. "So just get it over with already." Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a serious look in his emerald eyes. He hadn't seen that look since Damocles.

Lelouch gasped out a chuckle. "Alright then. But only on one condition: Madam President, please allow Suzaku here to join the Student council." Lelouch asked.

The others froze. Most likely thinking that he had lost his mind. Nina held her chest, most likely thinking the worst about Suzaku. He opened his mouth again.

"The rules are clear. All students are required to join a club. As the person who was accused of murdering Prince Clovis, and as the person who caught me, I'd say it would be pretty hard for him in any other clubs." Lelouch reasoned.

Nina stood up, looking truly frightened. "Yeah, but... He is an Ele..."

Lelouch cut her off, coming off a bit steamed. "He is my friend. I've known him since before this was Area 11." he proclaimed.

"Well, he is the Vice-President. So I guess I can't refuse." Milly agreed. "But your not off the hook yet. Spill, now."

_Fine._ "Well...I…" Lelouch tried to come up with a convincing lie. "I was merely giving her a compliment, and couldn't resist flirting."

"Lelouch, do you really think that we would believe such a…" Milly managed, before Shirley walked by her, and untied Lelouch. "Shirley? What are you doing?" Shirley hardened her will, and faced Milly, looking her dead in the eye.

"Madam President, I want to learn why he did it on my terms, when he's ready to tell me." She turned towards Lelouch, whispering in his ear. "_Thank you._" She told him as she untied the last knot, and slowly backed away from him. He lifted himself up, staring at her as the orange-haired girl walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>(the next day, in the Gymnasium.)<p>

The all the students had gathered there. All of them, with a few exceptions, mourning the loss of Prince Clovis. The televisions came on, showing the ceremony inside Pendragon palace. Clovis' portrait was hanging above his coffin, just as it did before. And just like last time, horns began to play. The announcer began to speak.

And now, His royal Majesty, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Your beloved ruler, Emperor Schneizel el Britannia!

Lelouch gazed at the screen, and saw his older brother. He wasn't wearing anything different from when he was the Prime Minister, but now his hair was black instead of blonde. _So, Schneizel has become emperor. This will be...a huge obstacle. _Lelouch noticed something else different about him, however.

Something very, very familiar. _No! It can't be!_ He thought in disbelief. Lelouch stared at his face, seeing that Schneizel's right eye was still there, but his left eye was gone. It was replaced, with the same covering as his assassin. The same eye covering as... Orange.

Schneizel raised his hand, and the crowds silenced themselves. He lowered his hand, and began his speech.

"As sad as it is to say, all men, are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. The loss of my very eye is proof of that."

Schneizel proclaimed, his followers hanging on every word.

"That is why we conquer area after area, to create a system that can prevent and control the people who oppose us and thus oppose the hope of eternal peace. Equality is not among men, but in the systems. We race towards that future in hopes of creating that perfect system. But until that day comes, we shall compete, we shall evolve, and we shall conquer!" He once again raised his right hand, in a mighty fist now, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ALL HAIL… BRITANNIA!" The audience soon followed, praising their corrupted country. 


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Chapter 7

_Part 1 of 2_

Lelouch felt his heart sink into an abyss of disbelief. _A Geass Canceller?! How the...hell did...Schneizel…C.C.!_ He stared at the immortal witch, a vengeful look in his eye.

After they were dismissed for the rest of the day, C.C went with Shirley to the Student Council room. She had ordered pizza, like she always did, and was laying in her chair casually.

"When I said be direct with him, I wasn't expecting you to ask him about how he feels." the witch told her roommate, her expression changing into an amused smile. "But it sure was fun to watch."

Out of nowhere, Lelouch marched in there, glaring at C.C. _What else is this witch hiding from me?_ He changed his expression, making it look more serious than angry.

"May I borrow her for a moment?" He asked Shirley, grabbing C.C.'s arm. She nodded, then he dragged her into his room.

…

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He demanded. She looked at him with her golden eyes.

"I didn't know until you knew." she simply said. Lelouch scowl didn't change.

"Don't play dumb with me witch!" He raged, his eyes getting more uneasy. _What does she think will happen. Or better yet.._ "Why would you be unaware of any of this?"

C.C. sat down on his bed, turning over to lay down. "You would be amazed to what I am unaware of in this timeline. For example, I do not have any idea on how Charles is not the Emperor now, or how Schneizel's eye became that way." She told him, kicking her legs back and forth.

_This complicates things._ The exiled prince told himself, his temper reaching a boiling point. _However, it is best that I do not worry about it at the moment._

* * *

><p>(at Lloyd's lab, 7:45)<p>

Suzaku sat in the cockpit of the Lancelot, ready to get into action again. However, he was dealing with another circumstance at the moment. He looked at Lloyd's assistant, Cecile.

"Sorry you have to sit here watching me do my homework."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You've never attended a regular school before, so it can't be avoided." She replied happily.

"The guys on the Student Council are helping me, too." he informed her. "But... it's still hard."

Cecile chuckled, but her expression turned into a worried look. "Suzaku, to be perfectly honest with you, I've been a little bit worried. It's supposed to be a liberal school, but I was afraid you weren't fitting in well."

Suzaku sighed heavily. "Me too. I was expecting that." He turned around, looking Cecile in the eye. "But I happened to run into an old friend there, and he smoothed everything out for me."

Cecile smiled at him, knowing that everything would be alright. "Be sure you never take that friend for granted. If your friendship continues, your reunion won't have been coincidence. It will have been predestined." she promised.

"O.K." Suzaku said awkwardly.

Cecile smiled, then picked up a plate of sandwiches. She gestured the plate towards him. "Anyway, please try one of these. I'd like your opinion of them."

"Thank you, I will." _I've been hearing a lot about Cecile's bad taste, but how bad could it really be?_ He took a bite, and instantly knew he was wrong.

Suzaku's eyes widened sharply, surprised at the strange taste. "There's... jam." _What's jam doing in these?_ He looked at Cecile, trying to hold in the urge to gag. She seemed pleased that someone had actually ate her food.

"Yes. I just happened to get some lovely blueberries."

The doors opened, and Lloyd walked in with a strange expression. It was half a smile, and half a scowl at the same time.

"Suzaku, I've received word from the Viceroy. You've been promoted to Warrant Officer." He turned away from Suzaku, towards his engineers. "That being said, everyone pack it up, pack it up. Well done today. Don't do anymore." The pitch of his voice rose, and he flailed his arms around. "Hip, hip, hurray! That's all folks... haah."

Suzaku froze dead in his tracks. he had planned on spending the day working, but now.

"Ah... Um…" he stuttered out.

"Go to school. Classes might be over for the day, but it's important to meet your friends and have a social life, too." Cecile advised him.

Suzaku looked at the clock, daring to see _her _again. _A social life huh?_ He cupped his cheek, remembering that day. _Maybe she kept our promise. If so, I'll keep it too._

* * *

><p>(in the Saitama ghetto, 8:27)<p>

Ohgi wasn't sure how to react when Zero asked to meet him in Saitama. _What's Zero planning this time?_ he wondered. Out of the shadows, a man appeared. A very familiar looking old man, carrying a box.

_Wait, isn't that the old man from the train?_ Ohgi thought, before the old man opened the box, revealing the same type of visors that they wore on the train.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter here without these. Zero's orders."

His eyes were still red, which meant the Geass was still in effect. Ohgi looked at the van, dreading what could be inside. After what happened at the meeting, and when they freed Kururugi, he couldn't be certain about what they might find.

_All we know is that Zero is somewhere inside._ he reminded himself, putting on his visor. _And if he intends us to use his geass again, then these visors will have to be worn whenever he can directly see our eyes._

"What are you waiting for? Come in." Ohgi hadn't realized it, but he spaced out. Zero was right in front of them, sitting extremely casually. "As of now, this place will be our hideout."

Ohgi was the first to enter, looking around. The walls were bright lavender, lined with gold and green trim. "So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?"

Zero's mask turned towards Ohgi, which made him jump a little "Yes. There will be others, but as of now, we are comrades." He waved for them to enter, which they had no hesitation of doing.

Tamaki's mouth gaped, like he had seen the unthinkable. "Holy cow." He stammered. "It's got a second story!"

Yoshido looked around, noticing all the equipment, from computers to radios.

"So what is this stuff for, huh?"

Ohgi looked at Zero with a discouraged face, acting as if he had just seen someone die right in front of him. "Did you use your Geass to obtain this stuff?" He asked with a sense of dread.

Zero stood up in his seat. "I did." He simply stated. He looked over, seeing that his Black Knights, with the exception of Kallen, were just as stupefied as the were last time.

Kallen had already seen the van. _Just like last time._ She knew that Lelouch was going to have the Black Knights debut shortly after Lelouch told her about Saitama. She knew that the others had never laid eyes on this thing before, so she pretended to be just as surprised.

"On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this."

"It's even got a TV." Tamaki turned it on, looking for any news on Japanese activity.

Zero snapped his fingers. Immediately, he had their attention. "You can explore the inside of our HQ later. For now however, focus your attention on the radio. We are about to receive information from the Bureau."

The others gasped. Kallen looked surprised, but had a feeling she knew who it was. Zero pumped up the volume, and a voice appeared.

"_Hello my fellow rebels." _the voice greeted them. It sounded like a high pitched little boy, but with a metal echo effect to disguise it. "_I am Orange."_

"Orange?" Tamaki said. "Wait, ain't that what you called Margrave Jeremiah when you rescued that lapdog Kugurugi?!"

Lelouch smirked behind his mask. _So even Tamaki was able to figure it out so quickly._ "That is correct. I once used my geass to lock away his memories, and had him inserted into the military." Lelouch lied. "When we rescued Suzaku, I used Orange as the trigger word to undo my geass."

The others gasped. Ohgi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _So, he can use triggers to undo a geass as well a activate them. If that's true, then we can't trust him yet. But from the way he's handled this so far, I guess he's aware of that._

"_That is correct, my lord."_ Orange told them, following his master's orders "_For reasons of security however, Zero insists you address me as Orange. With that being said, I have important news to inform you of. Cornelia's forces are on their way to annihilate the Yamato Alliance."_

The rebels were not surprised. _They were expecting this huh? Figures. Cornelia was taking out resistance factions, one after another. _Lelouch thought. "Well, if you're all up to speed about that, then turn the T.V. on."

Kallen grabbed the remote, and turned it to the news. Zero got out of his seat, directly facing his new recruits. "Now, Ohgi." as soon as he heard his own name, Ohgi immediately turned towards his new boss, looking ready for action.

"Yes sir?" he said, trying to stand as straight as possible. Lelouch smiled behind his mask, seeing that Ohgi was as spineless as he was last time. He pointed towards a pile of boxes

"Retrieve what's inside those boxes, and pass out the contents." He turned away from them, back towards his communication with Jeremiah. "Orange, have the preparations for our assult been made?"

Even though he knew that his master couldn't see it, Jeremiah smiled with a sense of accomplishment. "_Of course my lord. They are on their way as we speak." _

Ohgi wanted to learn more about what we're talking about, but decided to keep quiet and did what he was told. He and Kallen picked up the boxes, but didn't pass them out over what he saw inside. She opened up the box in her hand, and her heart saw something very familiar to her. _Our uniforms._

Ohgi looked at the man in the mask, and decided to speak freely. "Zero, why would you ask us to pass this stuff out? I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip but we're just a resistance group so…"

Zero turned instantaneously, shocking Ohgi. "No we are not, not anymore. From this moment on, we are not merely a resistance group. We are… what we are trying to be... knights for justice" He raised his hands, making his voice loud enough for all of them to hear. "We are...The Black Knights."

* * *

><p>(an hour later)<p>

"This is Zero. Orange, do you copy?" The demon emperor asked. The trucks had arrived inside the Saitama ghetto, and all the Black Knights had gathered around in order to praise them.

Tamaki stared at the containers of the trucks that arrived. He and Yoshido took out their crowbars, and forced the containers open. "Wow, it's amazing!" was all he could say about what lyed within them. Black colored Sutherlands were right there, and the keys for all of them right out in the open?

Yoshido smiled at the containers, excited at what Zero might have in mind for them. "These are Sutherlands, aren't they?"

Zero stood in front of them, and began to inform them about the Knightmares behind him.

"No. They are Ronins."

"Ronins?" Ohgi gasped out. _In ancient Japan, there were a warrior class called the Ronans, but…_ "What's the difference between these and Sutherlands?' He asked directly.

"Sutherlands are equipped with 2 slash harkens on the shoulders. They are devastating in power yes, but lack the freedom of good mobility." Zero explained. He lowered himself down to where the others were, then continued.

"For my Black Knights, I have sought to correct that problem. With the proper modifications, the Ronins were born. They are equipped with 2 additional slash harkens, located on the arms. They are also equipped with a specific radio frequency signaler, designed to alert the others where you are in an emergency. However, they are tuned specifically to our broadcast channels."

"I've never seen these before." Ohgi admitted, smiling at the new models. _Does the JLF even have these? And if not, who makes 'em?"_

"Nor will you ever see them again. For they are not used by Britannia or The JLF. They are specifically made for the Black Knights alone. No one else will have them." Zero walked back inside the van, presumably back into his private quarters.

Oghi smiled at the black Sutherlands, seeing that they had a chance. _Man, Zero doesn't waste time to fix us up with some heavy artillery. _

...

Inside of Lelouch's private space, Kallen was left alone with Lelouch, her friends outside, admiring Jeremiah's handiwork. "Lelouch" She began. "Why aren't we just using Burais, or at least Sutherlands, like we use to?"

Lelouch looked at Kallen, his mask still on. He reached to remove it, considering that they were alone in Zero's private quarters. "Kyoto gave us the Burais at first, remember?" He said, taking the mask of hope off his face.

"And Sutherlands are far outclassed by Cornelia's guard. These Ronins are far superior to both the Burais and Sutherlands. They're not as powerful as the Gekkas, but they are better than the Gloucesters, just what we need to fight Cornelia."

"Alright then. But shouldn't we get back to the school? It would be dangerous if we deviate too far at this stage." Kallen reminded him. He nodded in agreement, and put his mask back on.

* * *

><p>(at Ashford, after 4th period.)<p>

The classes seemed to blend together in Kallen's mind. _Britannian history, Britannian science, mathematics, and Britannian literature. None of it will matter once I'm through with this, and…_

She stop in her tracks, seeing an old ghost right in front of her. Her mind and soul began to burn away at her heart, looking at the girl who had suffered the most in Lelouch's rebellion. _Shirley._ She weeped, mental scars burning from the flood of sadness in her heart.

Shirley, on the other hand, wasn't sad, but rather, confused. She looked into Kallen's sky blue eyes with her own lime colored ones. "Say, can I ask you something important?" She walked closer to Kallen, whose own heart's pain doubled with every step Shirley took.

Kallen couldn't let her see the pain that gnawed at her, so she put on the best 'clueless' face she could. "Huh?"

Shirley's eyes lowered, slightly embarrassed. "If your too busy…"

Kallen stopped her right there."No. What is it?" she asked, already aware of what it was.

Shirley stared at her, looking more confused by the second. Kallen stayed silent, trying to think of a way not to hurt her. _Hurt her? _She held in, shocked at what she was thinking. After what happened with her father, with Lelouch, when she found out Kallen was a Black Knight, and worst of all, _When she died._

She felt her heart, cry out, demanding that she should cry. _No, I can't cry here. I have to fight it. _Kallen reminded herself. Her heart was at the peak of it's limit, but she somehow managed to hold back even the initial stage of tears.

"Um…"

Shirley became frustrated with her lack of and answer, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Urghh" she grunted. "You and Lelou are close, right? I want to know something, but I don't think he'll tell me the whole truth. Neither will CC." She said looking a little hurt. "Nunnally has no clue about how he feels about me. So… do you have any clue?"

Kallen looked down. "No, I'm don't." She said as she sighed. "I wish I did though." She immediately gasped at how it slipped out. _What?!_

Shirley's eyes became sadder. "So... Lelou doesn't tell you either." She said clutching her fists. Kallen's heart began to ache as she remembered the good times she had with Shirley, the kiss she shared with Lelouch, and all the guilt she felt after the Zero Requiem was over.

She looked back at Shirley, whose own eyes met up with Kallen's. However, Shirley's now seemed more enraged than upset.

"Well..., I want to know. Do have any way of finding out?" Shirley asked, seemingly on the verge of tears.

Kallen jumped a bit, startled by Shirley's outburst. But as a thought sank in, a grin lurked it's way onto her face. "Give me until tomorrow. I think I've got a few ideas."

* * *

><p>(Inside Cornelia's AG-1)<p>

Cornelia sat upon her throne watching as the 'Elevens' were slowly being wiped out. The doors to the chamber flew open, and General Darlton walked inside. He immediately turned towards the viceroy, and began his report.

"The Saitama Ghetto is now completely surrounded. The Yamato Alliance's hideout is located at somewhere in here. Half the people in this neighborhood are cooperating with them. So, if we proceed now…"

Cornelia put her hand to her face, half smiling at the report. "What will be the effect on production?"

"Primary sector output should decrease by about 0.19%" He told her. The viceroy looked at everyone here, then turned back to Darlton.

"Within expectations, you mean." The princess stood up in her throne." All right then. Now, all of you here participated in the Shinjuku disaster. Is that correct?

The men bowed their heads at her, attempting to show her humble gratitude.

"Yes. And we're indebted to you, Princess Cornelia, for your mercy."

Cornelia sneered with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes. "That's not what I'm asking." She opened her eyes in a flash, turning towards her subordinates. "Tell me, do you think the conditions are similar to the Shinjuku incident?"

The subordinates just stood there silently, all of them with a deer in the headlights look on their face. One of them shook it off, then began to speak. "Well, your majesty, they are 97% the same. The only differences are that you and your royal guard are here, and that this resistance group doesn't have a single Knightmare. Why?"

"Because Zero is a criminal with a flare for theatrical. I've recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku in order to draw him out. If he's the over-confident type, I predict he'll come here to try to kill me."

* * *

><p>(Lelouch's room in Ashford, 11:45)<p>

Military authorities report that they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists. Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene, and entry to that area is restricted.

C.C. laid there on his bed, her hair now flowing without her pigtails. "Hum-hum-hum." She hummed to herself, looking over at Lelouch with stale eyes. "You're not falling for the enemy's provocation again, are you?"

Lelouch put on the soldiers uniform that he was able to snag from another soldier during the

Shinjuku incident. "They went to such trouble to invite me, though. Besides, I've already asked the Black Knights to be there ahead of time."

_I'll recruit the Yamato Alliance into our ranks. However, the biggest factor in their group is insubordination._ He reminded himself.

C.C laid on the bed, her hair now flowing loosely. "Destroying Britannia is that important to you now?" She asked sarcastically. Then she began to smile. "What happened to Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor of the Empire?"

Lelouch looked at her with his narrowing eyes. "Don't you remember C.C.?" She got up, looking at him with a sense that he was not telling her everything. "Lelouch the Demon died during the Zero Requiem." 

* * *

><p>(At the Yamato Alliance base) <p>

The Yamato Alliance members had begun to panic. They all kept stating negative comments, hoping someone would come up with something.

"It's hopeless."

"Can't we break through along the Saikyo Line."

"They got armor blocking it. We can't use backroads, either. Any reinforcements from Akabane or Jujo?"

"One man might get through, but not a group."

Out of the chaos that was raging outside, another member raced inside the base. He was carrying a box full of Black Knight visors. He called out to their leader. "Izumi!"

Izumi stared at him with furious eyes. "What the hell have you been doing?! What's with those things? Any word from the Toda or Kawaguchi districts?"

The man caught his breath. "Forget that crap. Listen!" He adjusted the radio, turning it on to Lelouch's frequency. A voice came on, and they were all surprised by who it was.

"This... is Zero." the voice claimed.

"Zero!" Izumi stated in disbelief. He couldn't believe his ears. _We've got Zero's attention. He can help us._ He thought, a smile full of hope coming to his face.

Lelouch had their attention. "I assume all of you have heard about the Shinjuku incident. Do what I say, and you will be saved."

Izumi instantly remembered what Ohgi had told them about Zero. "Wait a minute. Are you planning on helping us, or merely using us like pawns in your game?"

"I thought you would be skeptical. So, I have an offering for your cooperation." Lelouch told them. "Look outside your base, particularly 5 degrees to the west of your view from the entrance. And when you step outside, make sure those visors are on you."

The Alliance of rebels had done as he had instructed. They stepped outside, making sure there weren't any enemy Knightmares surrounding them. However, when they turned in the direction Zero told them to, they noticed an entire squadron worth of Sutherlands.

Just like before, the Yamato alliance accepted the Sutherlands without hesitation. _All tasks at hand have been cleared. _He turned on the radio. "Ohgi. Kallen. This is Zero. Have the preparations been made?"

There was a moment of silence over the radio's. But when lelouch began to have doubts, he had heard a voice. It was Kallen.

"Negative. We need more preparation time" Kallen informed him, which made him smile. _I'm glad that your alright Kallen._ He regained his focus. "That is perfectly acceptable. I wasn't expecting you to be finished by now. I was merely checking your progress. By the time I call again, however, Phase 2 preparations had better be complete.

Ohgi responded immediately. "Understood. We'll hurry."

* * *

><p>(The Government Bureau, 11:56)<p>

Euphemia didn't know how she was going to get out of there, but she knew she had to do it. Thoughts kept racing in her head. She thought about what happened before, but she couldn't count on Suzaku catching her in his arms this time. She froze, remembering the warm feeling she had when she last saw him, when he held her there, with his sad, green, puppy dog eyes.

_She shook off the feeling, no matter how inviting it was. _Euphie realized she hadn't thought this much about anything before. _I wonder if this was what it was like for Lelouch, or how it is for Schneizel, or Cornelia, or her father. _She remembered her family well, but decided not to dwell on those memories. _Come on Euphie, think. _She told herself, finally sparking a thought. _What if I...No that won't work. _The very idea of using her curtains didn't work well last time. _But maybe.._ She thought, looking to her bedsheets.

_Yes! That'll work._ She quickly grabbed a hold of them, then tied them up, trying to be silent as she did it. _Suzaku, be patient. _She opened up the window, feeling ready to face the world. _I'm coming. Just you wait._

She threw the makeshift rope out the 5 story building, and began to climb down.

* * *

><p>(Back in Saitama)<p>

Lelouch sat there in his Sutherland, waiting for the enemy forces to arrive in the area. Like clockwork, the Sutherlands arrived, and were immediately destroyed.

The Yamato members went ecstatic when the enemy Sutherlands exploded. "They came! They really came!" He kept hearing. "Just like Zero said they would!"

_Those were but the appetizers. You will not have the main course._ Lelouch began to go into the big play. "N-2, continue towards the upper-right. R-4, fire. N-1, take the man on the left. Right. P-3, take out the bridge and close down the route now." He told them the same instructions that he told them before, but this time, he had also established an escape route.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Britannian base)<p>

"Point 1-7 has fallen. Halle team, contact lost." Cornelia had been hearing about the heavy casualties and losses over the last half hour. _So, Zero has decided to come after all. ALright, you filthy terrorist, let's play._

Cornelia stretched out her hand. "That's enough. Order all troops to fall back. Further damage and casualties serve no point."

A subordinate looked at the princess in confusion. "Fall back? With all due respect, we can still fight them."

Cornelia glared at him, as if he just questioned her orders. She gazed back to the monitors, looking more determined than before. "We can't fight them like this."

Darlton was uneasy, but he gave her orders. "All forces, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once. Formation doesn't matter. Fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once."

Lelouch smirked at her strategy. _Just like clockwork._ "Cornelia is having her units fall back. Yamato alliance, you will retreat underground after my Black Knights arrive. Anyone without a Sutherland will evacuate the civilians out of the area."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at Ashford)<p>

C.C. was sitting there in the Student Council room, looking at Nunnally. Nunnally was just sitting there, chatting away with Shirley. She began to wonder what Lelouch meant when he asked her specifically to stay at Ashford for the most part this time.

*flashback*

Lelouch looked at C.C. with a face of determination. As much as she didn't believe it, she was a bit uneasy about it. He leaned against the wall, then began to speak.

"C.C, I want you to remain at Ashford for the most part this time around." he said to her, looking like he was truly depending on her. "For Nunnally's sake if not mine."

"What do you mean by that, Lelouch? Are you telling me that you want me to play guardian angel while your playing Zero?" C.C. asked him, her golden eyes staring into his violet ones.

"That's not the way I'd put it, but yes. I'm counting on you C.C." He said, looking a lot more sincere. C.C. gasped. _Depending on me? Lelouch never depended on me for anything that involved Nunnally before. However…_

"Why not just let Sayoko keep Nunnally safe, once you revive her memories?" She pondered out loud.

Lelouch's expression changed, like he had a plan already in motion. "I've got another assignment in mind for her."

She sneered with a smile. "You've already used your Geass on her. Planning to revive her memories now?" She asked, but Lelouch had already walked out of the door.

_*_flashback end_*_

_And now he expects me to simply play babysitter while he is away. I wonder why?_

Shirley turned to C.C. "Hey CC. Can I ask you something?" C.C. put on her smile, concealing her lack of interest.

"Of course. We are roommates after all." The green haired immortal said tenderly. Shirley looked around, pretending that Nunnally was there and wouldn't care otherwise.

"Do you think Lelou likes me?" She asked, trying to be perfectly clear.

C.C. just stared, her eyes wide open. She coughed, and began to speak. "Uh, I'm not sure... what about yourself? Do you like Lelouch that way?" _It's a stupid question, but I'd like to understand why._

Shirley nearly had a heart attack. She looked at her roommate with a confused and embarrassed look. _She's as bad as Madam President._

"Myself? I guess we're a lot alike in that respect. Honestly I didn't like Lelou at the beginning when I first met him. He gave impression that he was flippant, and only thing he worked hard at was avoiding hard work."

C.C gasped, strangely fascinated by the way she described him before he became Zero. _Somehow, this peaks my interest. _

"But back when we were both freshmen," The redhead continued.

"I happened to see him come upon a traffic accident. A driver rear-ended another car and was clearly at fault, but he tried to blame on the elderly owners of the other car. Nobody tried to help them. And then... Ah, Lelou didn't do it so he could boast to his buddies or laugh about it later. He did it with the same bored expression he always wears. That's when I wondered, 'What's up with this guy? What goes on his mind? What does he wanna do?" She paused for a moment, collecting herself for criticism. Her eyes turned into a pool of lime green sadness, like the ice cream you would see when a little boy accidentally licked it off of his cone. "I really wanted to know, and in the process of finding out…"

Nunnally looked at Shirley with her still closed eyes. "You fell in love with him?"

Shirley jumped, having completely forgotten that Nunnally was there. "What? I ..um... You think that what this is? No, of course not, Nana. I'd never dream of taking him away from you."

Nunnally left the room, unnerved about Shirley's attitude. Shirley let out a heavy breath, looking relieved to see that Nunnally was gone.

"Maybe she's right." Shirley sighed heavily. _I never thought of it as more than a crush. But now that I think about it...Love?_

C.C.'s heart sunk, even if it wasn't noticeable. She put on a smile, like how Madam Pres would've. "Oh, is it really love? Because love is mutual you know." C.C's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July, giving her an evil grin. "Let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

><p>(In Saitama)<p>

_Another few minutes until Jeremiah reports in. If he says no, I'll have to rethink my strategy right here and now. But if it's confirmed, I'll have Cornelia by the throat._ Out of nowhere, his cell phone began to ring. Lelouch panicked, trying to understand what had gone wrong.

_I thought Suzaku wasn't there. If he is, then my plans are void._ Lelouch let out a few silent swears, looking for a way to win without it. The phone rang a second time, the third closing in.

He reluctantly reached for the phone, dreading to hear the sound of Suzaku's voice.

* * *

><p>(At the same time back at Ashford)<p>

"I know Kallen said she'd help me get to the bottom of it, but I don't know if I can trust her yet. Not with something like this." Shirley said, staring helplessly as her roommate picked up the phone.

C.C. chuckled. "Oh, but you can trust me on this?" she asked sarcastically. "Don't worry. With him, it's best to simply ask him directly. On your behalf, I can ask him how he feels about you."

Shirley's eyes widened. _Why would she...She told me that she wasn't very concerned about it. Why the sudden change of heart? _

" What? You'd really do that?" She blurted out, her face beginning to blush.

C.C merely waited for Lelouch to pick up, but was expecting otherwise. "Just relax. It'll be fine." she promised the lovesick redhead.

Shirley's face had become strawberry ice cream pink, and she grabbed the phone, acting like her life depended on it. "Are you nuts?!" She told the witch, completely hysterical. She slammed the phone to hang up. "No way!"

* * *

><p>(In a damaged high rise.)<p>

The Black Knights were planting the devices that Zero had told them to. He told them that the towers would need to have these devices planted as widespread as possible.

Ohgi had simply followed orders without question. However, he couldn't help but wonder who was behind that mask, and what his aim was. Tamaki on the other hand, was speaking his mind, caring little about how dimwitted he was about the whole.

"Kallen, is this really what Zero intends for us to? I mean, the very thought of.." Tamaki barked. Kallen felt her temper flare up. The very thought of scorning Lelouch, after all he had done for the world, really pissed her off.

"Tamaki! Zero gave us strict orders. Now follow them!" Kallen yelled, pointing the Glasgow's gun at him. _Honestly, Lelouch got us these Knightmares from Jeremiah. Isn't that enough for him?_

Tamaki froze. _Whoa. Is she on her monthly or something?_ He placed the devices onto the walls, slowly backing away from Kallen.

_Lelouch, what are you planning with these?_ Kallen asked herself. _These are just like the devices we used on Babel Tower, but not as concentrated. Is that what Lelouch is planning to do? Kill Cornelia with these buildings?_ She thought.

However, she deduced that he was up to something that involved the Black Knights becoming publicly known. _He'd need to get a camera or something. But he'd need Cornelia's attention and even scarier, her permission to use it._

Kallen clenched her fist. She was able to get A's in school despite her absences, and knew Lelouch well enough to know what he was thinking, but was unable to see what he had planned. _Damn it Lelouch. I swear, I'm going to help hold you down when they ambush you for Arthur's initiation! _

"Kallen, has the secondary line been established?" Kallen quickly snapped back to reality, mostly due to the fact that Ohgi had spoken to her directly.

"Yeah, we're done here." Kallen informed him. "Alright, we have our orders. Into position everyone." she commanded. _I think Lelouch may be rubbing off on me. Either that or I know what I'm doing this time around. _She set her Glasgow at the back of the room, and secured her slash harkens into the ceiling.

* * *

><p>(on the battlegrounds)<p>

Lelouch turned on his radio, ready to hit Cornelia where it hurts. _Now then, sister, shall we begin our game? _He shifted his voice from the vengeful prince, to the charismatic revolutionary. _Once Jeremiah makes his report, Cornelia will fall._

"R-1, R-2, maintain distance. Draw them back to the area where N-2. Activate your distress signals. Let them know the Knightmares are there. Then, retreat out of the Knightmares, and make sure they do not see you. Once you're out of their sight, escape into access tunnel 4." He commanded.

"Understood." was all Lelouch heard from them. _The Yamato Alliance was exterminated last time from my arrogance, and from their insubordination. I intend to change that this time._

_I'd almost forgotten the feeling of commanding others without the use of my Geass. The thrill, it's overwhelming even now… _He gasped, as Lelouch the Demon Emperor remembered all of the people who suffered from his arrogance. _Never...again!_ He screamed to himself.

Lelouch looked up from his Sutherland, staring at the wrecked buildings. _Buildings like these are useless to anyone in their current state. Things that serve no value are pointless to have._

* * *

><p>Cornelia's Gloucesters had begun to move. She looked at the monitors. <em>Clovis, my dear brother, today...you will be avenged. <em>She surged her spear forward, looking to kill any who dare stand in her way.

Cornelia smiled, the thrill of battle rushing to her head. "Zero is no match, I'll win." She declared. Her knight, Guilford, merely nodded, knowing full well what his princess was capable of.

However, there was 1 subordinate who didn't fully understand. "Huh?.." was all he managed to say before General Darlton cut him off.

"Of course." the general reassured. "Why do you think we call Princess Cornelia the Goddess of Victory? It's because she's never lost in battle."

Cornelia smiled to hear such praise from her top general. _He is wise not to question me. That's the kind of subordination that Britannia expects with Emperor Schneizel in charge._ "Shall we begin, Guilford my knight?"

"It is my pleasure to serve and obey you, my Lady." He simply replied, readying his own spear. _I will always serve you m'lady._

* * *

><p>(Shinjuku park, 15:40)<p>

Suzaku looked at the clock again. _This is Shinjuku park, right?_ He looked up, scanning the area for her. _Where could she be?_ He froze, realising that he was genuinely worried about her.

_What am I doing here_? He chided himself. _A girl like her, wanting to see the Eleven who was suspected of Clovis' murder. Not likely. _He told himself, feeling the hole in his heart. It stung and felt it was throbbing, like a freshly cut wound.

But just as despair found it's way into his heart, it was swiftly removed. Out of the blue, he saw what he was waiting for. _Euphie?!_ _Euphie!_ He yelled in his head. _Unbelievable. She kept our promise too._

_Suzaku_! _You came. I just knew you would._ Euphie yelped in her head, running as fast as she could towards him. Upon impulse, she leaped a few inches off the ground as she came within 2 feet of him, causing her to once again land in his arms.

Suzaku caught her with much gentler this time. He kept her above the ground slightly, and twirled her around with him, much to her oblige.

_They were always a cute couple._ Unknown to them, they were being watched.

_Lord Lelouch was correct about them. He will be most pleased indeed_. Sayoko thought to herself.

*flashback*

Sayoko had just put Nunnally to bed, seeing that Lelouch was a bit stressed out. She was about to go home for the night, when she heard a voice call to her.

"Sayoko. Can you come here please?" It was Lelouch. She hadn't noticed it yet, but it seemed like he had his stress level under control now. She approached him, but he seemed to want something of her.

"Yes, Lord Lelouch. What is it?' The ninja nurse asked him, wondering what was troubling him.

Lelouch focused his will, activating his geass. Thanks to Jeremiah, he was able to re-acquire contacts to prevent him from using his geass on accident. _27 seconds left. _He told himself.

"I wanted to ask you something: What do you think about Zero?" he asked her, looking to stall. Sayoko looked at Lelouch like she normally did, but Lelouch could tell she was a bit conflicted on the inside.

Her loyalty was to Lelouch, Nunnally, and the Ashford family. But at the same time, she was Japanese. She hated seeing them oppressed and degraded to being something less than human, and hoped that Zero could somehow liberate them.

Sayoko's eyes shifted slightly. "I think they have good intentions. However, if he intends to use terrorism to get what he wants, then he is nothing but a terrorist in my eyes." she answered

Lelouch smiled, not only pleased with her answer, but with the fact that his geass had just shifted. "Good answer." Lelouch put his hand to his eye, just like he did in the past. "Now, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you," He removed his contact, revealing his green geass.

"AWAKEN!"

Instantly, the green geass washed over her with it's sheer power. She began to remember:

The day Zero announced himself to the world, when she took care of Nunnally, when she joined the Black Knights, her time in China, working for her master while he was covering up his tracks, the F.L.E.I.J.A incident, her time as Schneizel's prisoner, when she returned to serve her master, the Battle of Damocles, her lockdown after Lelouch took over the world, and finally, The Zero Requiem.

"Master?" Sayoko finally said, her eyes filled with tears of joy. "You're alive. And I assume you want me to assist you once again." She told him, bowing in subordination.

"You were always loyal to me, Miss Sayoko. And you are correct." Lelouch chuckled. "But the real question is: Will you follow me again?" He asked her sincerely, extending his hand to help her up.

Sayoko smiled. "Is that rhetorical, Master Zero?"

"Good." He told her, giving a devilish grin, but soon transformed into an intense, cold face.

"Now then, here are your orders." Lelouch began.

"At 5:00 hours, you will begin to tail Suzaku to the laboratory that earl Asplund is currently working. After he is released for the day, you will continue to tail him. If he makes contact with Euphemia before 17:00 hours, you will use this number to report it to Jeremiah, then report it to me to confirm it. When you report to Jeremiah, you will address him as Orange, address me as Zero, and call yourself Nurse.

Once that happens, you will continue to tail them both, and make sure that no military or police sees you, Suzaku, and/or Euphie. And above all, make sure that they are not seen, by any government personnel, together. If he does not make contact by 17:00, then assume that they will not make contact at all, and then report it to me directly. Do I make myself clear?"

Sayoko bowed her head, then began to speak. "Crystal as always my lord."

*flashback end*

Sayoko reached for the cell phone that Lelouch had given her. She looked at the contacts list, and saw only 2 numbers on speed dial: Orange and Zero. She presses Orange, put the phone onto her ear, and waited to get through.

* * *

><p>(At the Government Bureau)<p>

Jeremiah waited by the entrance to Euphemia's quarters, looking to get inside unnoticed. All of a sudden, he heard his phone vibrate. _Lord Lelouch?_ He stepped into the closet next to him, hoping to avoid any contact with the Britannians.

He put his earpiece on. "This is Orange. Who is this?" He asked, his voice modulator was on auto, so any broadcast he sent as Orange would be disguised. _This is probably a report from one of Lord Lelouch's subordinates._ He told himself.

"This is Nurse. Do you copy?" Sayoko said over the phone. Jeremiah froze. _Nurse? But that could only mean…_ He relaxed, realising who it was. _Well, it seems that Lord Lelouch has finally restored your memory._

"So, I assume you've confirmed it then?" He asked her. He knew answer was yes, but he needed to be sure of it.

"Yes. Princess Euphemia has made contact with him. They appear to be having a date." Sayoko mentioned.

"A date you say. Well, it was rumored that Euphemia had a soft spot for him. However, make sure the details are not stated out in the open next time. Remember, we could very well be listened in on." Jeremiah told her, although she should've already known that.

"Sorry. But anyway, you shall confirm it with the viceroy, and I shall confirm it with Zero." Sayoko reminded him.

Jeremiah smiled. "Understood. And, it's good to have you back." he told her tenderly.

"Good to be back." She hung up the phone. _Now I just need to keep them away from any activities that involve the government._

****

**Message from Nevermore999:**

**SORRY to leave holes in the plot. But this was way to big of a chapter. So while you wait for part 2, please review, follow, favorite, or comment as you see fit.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7

_Part 2 of 2_

Lelouch looked at his handiwork, grinning with satisfaction. The first phase of his plan had worked this time. "Ohgi, what is the status of the Yamato alliance?" He called out.

Ohgi's voice appeared on the radio with a serious tone. "They've gotten out of the ghetto, and they've asked to permanently join the Black Knights."

"Have you briefed them about geass yet?" He asked, knowing they would turn on him if they didn't know. "I'd like to make sure that no one in the Black Knights is unaware of it."

"Yes, it was the last thing I told them about after we rescued Kururugi. I've also taken the liberty to tell them about it's limitations and usage capabilities." Ohgi took a breath waiting for Zero to thank or snap at him. he heard nothing from him.

Ohgi swallowed his heart, and finished his report. "They weren't sure about it at first, but now they are. They've already agreed to dissolve their resistance group and merge with us, all they are waiting for is the word from you, Zero."

Lelouch smiled in relief. _So, they've agreed to join the Black Knights. _"Very well then. Tell them they have Zero's permission, then begin the final preparations for Phase 2." He hung up the phone, knowing that Ohgi would tell them, regardless of what the orders afterward were.

_As soon as I confirm my suspicions, I'll initiate Phase 2._ He looked at his monitors, and he heard his cell phone ring. He checked his pocket. It was on the Zero frequency, and the caller ID read one word only: _Nurse._ Swiftly, he flipped it open, hoping to hear good news.

"This is Zero. Is that you, Nurse?" He asked her, trying to make sure it wasn't someone like Mao. _I need both her and Jeremiah to make this plan work._

There was nothing but static for a moment. But as Lelouch was about to hang up, he heard heavy breathing. "I am sorry for the delay, my lord." Nurse had spoken to him. Lelouch focused his attention to the call alone, knowing that if he was incorrect, he was certain to fail.

"Have you confirmed it, or was I merely jumping the gun?" Zero asked her, unable to separate his happiness from fear. He quivered from this. _I've never been able to read Euphie in the past. But if I'm right, I win._

"I have. Suzaku is with her as we speak." She proclaimed, making certain that no one else could hear her.

Lelouch's heart, no free of doubt, forced him to grin like the psychopath he was. _All according to plan. _He began to chuckle insanely, and cut it short to give his orders

"Well then, you shall continue to monitor them, and do not let anyone hear or see you. You will report anything unusual happenings directly to me until the mission is complete."

"Understood." Sayoko hung up the phone, looking excitedly at the couple who would give Japan the hope for equality.

* * *

><p>(In a coffee shop, 16:44)<p>

Euphie was sipping her glass of lemonade, her thoughts lingering about what exactly Suzaku meant the last time she saw him. _He spoke his heart out last time we saw each other. I wonder…_

"Suzaku, I'm curious. Why did you tell me what you were planning to do in the future last time we met?" Suzaku remained silent, staring at the television with a clearly angry expression on his face.

"Suzaku, are you even listening to me?" Euphie asked him, looking up from her drink. Suzaku blinked twice. The truth was he wasn't listening to anything but his memories. _Why would Zero just let me go? And why would he act so calm about it?_ Those thoughts kept playing over and over in his mind ever since Zero had rescued him that day.

"Suzaku." He snapped back to reality, seeing that the pink haired beauty was getting a bit irritated.

"Oh, sorry Euphie." he apologized. "I've just got a lot on my mind." _Or I'm just thinking about one thing repeatedly._ He told himself, scolding at his own thoughts for betraying him.

Euphie smiled, trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you. After all, you did keep your promise." She sat up., and put her card on the table. Suzaku gasped at this. _She's paying! No. I can't ask her to do that. _

Suzaku grabbed the bill, then looked up at the girl who offered to pay give him sad eyes. "I'll get that. It's the least I can do after not paying attention."

She closed her eyes, then started to chuckle. "My my, what a gentlemen." Euphie got out of her chair, and pulled Suzaku out of his. "Come on. Let's get going." She ordered. _I've got until Cornelia comes back from Saitama today. _She reminded herself. _Cornelia won't be back until sunset, but even so…_ She looked back, and saw that Suzaku was lagging behind. She quickly put her smile on. "What's wrong? Not enjoying yourself?"

Suzaku gasped, then stuttered. "No, it's not that. It's just…" he tried to tell her, but his mind had froze halfway through. _How could I say I'm worried about this and not hurt her?_

"Don't worry about it." Euphie told him, grabbing his arm again. "Let's just enjoy the nice day." She pulled him closer, and they walked towards the rest of their day together.

* * *

><p>(The designated building, Saitama ghetto,16:53)<p>

Kallen wasn't sure why they were doing this, but she and the others had done what Zero told them to do. The bombs had been lined up along all the designated walls of each of the necessary floors. Ohgi's voice came on the radio, as if he expected them to be done at that very moment. "Kallen, are the secondary detonators ready for use?"

Kallen's heart had a tiny hole inside when she heard his voice, her whole being wanting to tell him everything that had happened before. _But lelouch needs to keep this all a secret, for the time being at least. _

She shook off the feeling, and responded to hi the way he expected her to. "It wasn't easy, but yeah it's done." _This didn't happen last time. I know lelouch knows that. But if Lelouch had us do this, it must work in our favor somehow. _

"Alright, now then." Ohgi switched his attitude to match the voice of an experienced commander. "Everyone secure yourselves with the slash harkens, then set up your Landspinners to the walls. Once Zero lures Cornelia in close, we're going to detonate the first wave."

Kallen gasped at the notion, just as the others did. _If I was in the Guren, this'd be no problem, and these Ronins shouldn't have any problems since they were Sutherlands. But this Glasgow, it's not likely that it would hold up under these conditions._ She felt the adrenaline inside her build up faster and faster as she secured herself as Ohgi had instructed them.

"This is crazy." Tamaki screamed. "No, wait. It's suicide! We can't do this! When the building collapses, the viceroy will die, but so will we."

Kallen had always despised Tamaki's fickle faith in Lelouch. One way or another, he'd always been able to piss her off. "Tamaki! Shut the hell up and do what your told, or you'll die regardless. I know Zero, and he wants us alive." Kallen hadn't realized it, but she just snapped.

"Woah. Kallen, are you feeling alright?" Yoshido asked, sounding shocked and concerned at the same. It was weird, because Kallen was usually the last person you'd be concerned about in the heat of battle.

Kallen put on an uneasy face, looking ready for battle, but afraid of death as well. _Naoto, let us taste victory today. _"I..I'm fine. Let's do this already!" She barked, getting her real game face on. _Alright Lelouch, let's see what you've got in mind._

* * *

><p>(Back on the ground)<p>

_Where are you, Zero? _Cornelia activated her factsphere sensors, then instantly checked her visuals. When the data came to her monitors, she saw three Sutherlands behind a building wall, looking like they were ready to fire.

_Zero, you attempt to fool me with such menial tactics._ Cornelia boasted, thinking her certain victory was close at hand. _I'll give you credit for creativity, but... _She turned her Knightmare 90 degrees, readying her gun to blast the Sutherlands into scrap. _You will not get to live long enough to hear those words._

"Darlton, Guilford, fire through the wall. Destroy those Sutherlands of his." She ordered, her victory at hand. They turned just as she did, and all three fired immediately. Cornelia smirked, but then realized something was amiss. Her eyes widened, her blood ran cold. _Those Knightmares were empty. It was nothing but a diversion. Which means..._

"Cease fire!" She commanded, now realizing her mistake. "Get out of here. Zero's tricked us." Her heart raced as her Knightmare towards the main military base. _I can't believe I made such an arrogant move._

Lelouch looked down at his sister from the building. Cornelia, the Witch of Britannia, the Viceroy who had given him the most grief during her service, was now fleeing back to her base. _Having Schneizel as the Emperor must have changed you a bit, dear sister_. Lelouch deduced.

He forced his hand forward, in such driving the Sutherland forward. As he approached the end of the roof, he made the Knightmare jump 11 feet in the air, and Lelouch found himself in free fall. _Well Cornelia, I'd say this is where I call..._Lelouch clicked his personalized detonator. _Check._

Suddenly, the entire lower, east side of the buildings exploded, causing it to tip towards Cornelia herself. The building erupted with a plume of smoke and debris, with the smell of glycerine, ash, and sheetrock filling the air. And as the fog of grey destruction rushed downwards to greet the surface of the Earth, he old building edged downwards, shaking everyone inside. Without a doubt in anyone's mind, the building's total collapse was inevitable.

As everyone in the ghetto stared at the sheer amount of creativity and the inevitability of death, Ohgi narrowed his eyes in determination. He turned on his radio, hoping to make his next instructions clear before free fall.

"Everyone, be prepared. I promise you, we are not going to die." _Zero wouldn't want us to die just yet. He could've just let us die in Shinjuku, or cut off ties with us anytime afterwards. But instead, he showed us his power, and put his trust in us._

The building came loose from it's foundation, Cornelia frozen as her life flashed before her eyes. _How did this...How did Zero...Zero! I swear to you, my death will act as a catalyst of war, and the Britannia itself will retaliate with more of a vengence than you could possibly imagine._ She cursed him, knowing that Schneizel would simply regard the matter as a tragedy, but then send military forces to kill every last eleven around the Tokyo settlement.

Kallen looked out at the scene, her heart hiccuping from the suspense and adrenaline. Her mind seemed cold, but was set and prepared for the worst. _Thank goodness for these extra slash harkens. They should be able to provide the extra support necessary to..._

Kallen's mind became still and her thought went blank.

The building, along with the Black Knights, had entered free fall.

* * *

><p>(The Government Bureau, 17:03)<p>

Jeremiah knew it wasn't easy, but he disabled the security cameras, and looked over the feed that was seen in Euphemia's room from 11:00 to 14:00. He saw Euphemia fidget, ponder, and eventually leave her room. But he had also noticed a small inconsistency that would spell doom for his master's plan: The rope that Euphie made during her escape.

_It wouldn't be good if Viceroy Cornelia found out about this._ He reminded himself. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key that his master had given him. He looked around the hallways, making certain that no one would see him in person. Slowly approaching the door, he looked around once again, just to be absolutely sure of it. There was no one.

He pushed in the key, making sure the slightest noise that he would make, if any, would be unnoticeable. He turned the key ever so slightly, the weight of his master's whole plan coming down on his shoulders.

_1, 2, 3, 4, and..._Jeremiah remembered, hearing a click. He checked one last time, paranoid at the possibility that what he would be caught. Again, there was no one. Jeremiah sighed, relieved that no one would see him go into Princess Euphemia's room. He turned the handle, and the door opened. He was in, and prepared to do what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>(Back in the ghetto, 17:21.)<p>

Cornelia couldn't believe what happened. She looked all around her, and through the debris-filled smoke lingering around her, she could make out at least 9 Sutherlands surrounding her. _Zero, you are a true bastard. You mock me. You dare to mock Britannia. _She took out the Gloucesters gun, aiming straight for him. She pulled on the trigger, her aim completely off from the sheer stress and lack of readjustment to the area. Once she stopped firing, however, she tried to put the gun away, only to have it knocked out of her hands by a pair of slash harkens.

Lelouch smirked to see Cornelia so disorientated. However, that smile faded, reality coming back to remind Lelouch what his situation really meant. _This not enough to make her surrender. No, this little stunt was only to get her attention._ "Careful Cornelia. You wouldn't want Orange to go public, now would you?"

_Orange. That worked on Margrave Jeremiah, but it won't with me._ She proclaimed in her head. She began to laugh maniacally. "Do you honestly think bluff that will work on me?!" She boasted.

Lelouch merely chuckled on the inside. _So she knows it was all a bluff. Well then, I'll make a believer out of her yet._ "As I suspected, the Purebloods didn't trust you with the information, now did they?" He jested, trying to provoke her. "If that is the case, I will grant you the information, dear viceroy."

Cornelia gasped at his audacity, surprisingly impressed about how he handled her calling his bluff. _No, this isn't right. Zero doesn't seem to be creative enough to keep a lie going after it's been called out. But even so..._She focused on how to destabilize him, then send him straight to hell.

"Well then Zero,you have my attention, and you obviously think that keeping me alive will further yourself. So, I'm listening." the princess responded.

Guilford was startled by her reaction. "But milady, he killed Prince Clovis and…"

"Silence Guilford!" She ordered raising her Gloucesters hand. "Now then…" she took in a breath of the otherwise filthy air around her. "You were saying, Zero?"

_Phase 2 successful. On to Phase 3._ He patted himself on the back, and began to give his performance.

"As you should've already been informed, Project Orange is an espionage mission, directed originally by Prince Clovis, in order to search for and find any trace of two other members of the royal family, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia." He lied. _Now then, dear sister, let it all soak in._

Cornelia gasped at this. _Lelouch...Nunnally...alive?_ She shook the thought out of her head. _No! They're gone. _"That is utter nonsense, you filthy terrorist. If Lelouch and Nunnally were alive, they'd…" Zero cut her off right there.

"They'd what? Go back to Britannia to be treated like bargaining chips? I highly doubt that." Lelouch popped his cockpit open, stepping out into the sunset light. His mask was a bit uncomfortable while he was inside the Sutherland, but seeing her face would definitely be worth it.

"However, if Project Orange was made public information, then all the resistance groups, including the JLF, would then surround the Tokyo settlement with detonators, and demand independence or it will cost the lives of their beloved Prince and Princess." He lied. _Even if she knows it's a lie, the thorns of suspicion will rise out of it. _"Charles zi Britannia would've just tossed the notion away, like it was a feeble nuisance. However, we both know what Emperor Schneizel would do."

Cornelia let out an airless laugh. "Well, that certainly explains why Jeremiah Gottwald did what he did back when you freed Kugurugi." Her Gloucester took up it's spear, looked to pierce Lelouch's Sutherland through. "But still. What you claim is nothing short of a bluff. My men would've told me of such things." She promised him

"A bluff you say. Would Jeremiah or the Purists have done something like that if it were a mere bluff, or are you just saying that to make sense of their distrust in you?"

Cornelia eyes widened in shock, then narrowed down in rage. She opened her cockpit, and rose out of her Gloucester, her gun pointed straight at Lelouch. "Zero you shouldn't of kept me alive. And now, for the death of my half-brother Clovis," She pointed her gun straight at him, her finger itching to pull the trigger. "I shall take my revenge right here."

Kallen pointed her Glasgow's gun at her, but Lelouch waved his hand for her to stand down. _I appreciate the gesture Kallen, but if she acts the way I predict, that won't be necessary. _Lelouch lowered his hand, then turned towards his sister. "Cornelia it seems that Project Orange has little to no meaning for you. I can respect that. However, given the choice, which would you choose: Clovis, who is dead…" He stretched out one hand to the left of him.

"Or Euphemia, who is alive?" He finished, stretching out the other.

Cornelia froze. _How did he..No, he's bluffing._ She eased up. _And if he even if does know, there's nothing he can do about it from here. In which case..._ "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied.

Zero grunted. "Do not play dumb with me, 2nd Princess Cornelia. It is unbecoming of you. We both know that Euphemia li Britannia had arrived in Japan 3 days ago." He saw no reaction on Cornelia. _She hasn't froze up yet. _He smiled. _So it seems you think it's a bluff. Well then, I'll have to rattle you up some more._

Cornelia felt the doubt of her mind swell, no matter how much she forced it not to. _Only members of the royal family even knows that she exists right now._ Cornelia reminded herself, attempting to use it as a clue. _I can't make it out just yet, and it wouldn't matter if I could. Clovis will be avenged, Zero._ She swiftly stepped back inside her Knightmare, plugging the key in as fast as she could. The Knightmare roared to life, becoming her weapon of vengeance.

"Ha! Even if Euphemia was in AREA 11, how would this concern her? Let us finish this!" Cornelia grabbed her lance, urging to kill Lelouch. _Zero, you are de… _She became unbalanced, her train of thought had been severed by the blazing sound of bullets. She looked to her Gloucester's monitor, and saw that the right arm had become destroyed.

"I expected such things from you Cornelia. But I will remind you. Look around, you are surrounded by my Ronins." He proclaimed. "Now as I was explaining, you really need to keep a firmer grip on her."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Cornelia raged. _Damn it. I can't get any closer to him without be barraged by those black Sutherlands._ She cursed Zero under her breath, pondering at what he was trying to do by mentioning Euphie. _What does Euphemia have to do with any of this?!_

Lelouch heard the uncertainty in her voice, and began to laugh on the inside. _Well, it seems that my plan is working. Now, I suppose it's time to finish the deal. _He spread out his arm, taunting her with his body language.

"You are simply too ignorant for your own good." Lelouch chuckled. "I am saying that Princess Euphemia is within my custody."

* * *

><p>(Shinjuku park, 17:22)<p>

The sun was beginning to set, with vibrant red and orange lights dancing throughout the park, and the sounds of the evening birds were chirping away. On a bench near the clock, Euphie snuggled up against Suzaku, a pool of happiness surrounding them both immensely. Right now, she couldn't feel anything, except for the heat of his shoulder. To her, the world was only a distant place, one she didn't want to go back to. All the struggle, all the famine, all the war, and the hatred that coincided with all of it. washed away from her mind. Because right now, all of it was nothing but memories to her.

Suddenly, the wind rushed by, and she snapped back to the real world, feeling goosebumps all over her. "Oh…" She immediately grabbed her arms, but her efforts were in vain. She hadn't had the time to get used to the ocean's breeze. _The only real problem with this dress is that it does provide much insulation. _She remembered, rubbing her arms vigorously.

Suzaku opened his eyes a bit, turning to see that the pink-haired girl was cold. His eyes widened instantly, and he sat up just as quickly. "Euphie." he cried, identifying what was wrong. Without a moment's hesitation, he took off his jacket, and put it around her, much to her shock.

"Suzaku?" She asked him a deep question, but had uttered but a single word, his name. He looked into her deep violet eyes as she noticed his eyes. Inside of those deep, dark emeralds he called his eyes, she saw not only the painful guilt, but also the joy he felt around her.

He smiled, looking at the young lady with a false face. _I shouldn't be doing this. She's a Britannian. I'm an Eleven. It's against the law._ His mind went into a vengeful rage. _A law that I need to erase._ He reminded himself, clutching his fist tightly.

"Suzaku, are you alright?" Euphemia asked him tenderly. He snapped back to the outside world, seeing that the pink-haired girl had put his jacket on. "You seem to be troubled. Is something the matter?" He forced himself to look down, attempting to avoid her gaze.

_Damn it. She can read people's feelings like that? Is so then she probably… _He gasped internally, shocked at what he had done. He allowed himself to hold her hand. He urged himself to pull away, trying with all his might to let go, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Euphie, I…" Suzaku tried to speak, but his voice failed him, trying to think of what to say. _How can I say 'I like you, but I can never see you again.'?_ He scorned himself, no..he kicked his own conscious for not putting her security first.

"Oh, sorry Euphie, I guess i just dozed off their for a second." He told her as he put on a smile, looking at her like she was the..._The only person in my life that matters?_ He froze in his own mind. _What the hell am I thinking?! What about Lelouch? Or Nunnally, the Student Council, the people of Japan?_

"Well that's a relief. I was worried for a second there." The princess chuckled. "Now then, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind explaining something to me?"

"Of course, milady." Suzaku joked. He never usually said anything like that to anyone. But with her, somehow, it just felt right. "Just name it." _As long as it has nothing to do with Shinjuku, I'm okay with answering anything._

"Suzaku, can you describe your experience with Zero for me? I'd like to know what kind of man he is?" Euphemia had realized it, but she had made herself look suspicious. Shinjuku was one thing, but Zero…._I can't say anymore about that, or ask about it either. If I do, it's only a matter of time before he realizes who I am._

_What's with this girl. She asks me the worst possible topics, and yet..._He smiled, knowing when he was beaten. "Alright then. But first…" He agreed, standing up as he did so. He put his hand in front of her. _He wants to help me up?_ She smiled. _My, he is a gentlemen._ She gladly took his hand, and he hoisted her up with little effort.

He looked at her with eyes full of concern, but he was still wearing a smile. "Let's get out of here. The park is dangerous after dark." He informed her, walking towards the subways.

* * *

><p>(Saitama, 17:26)<p>

Everyone but Lelouch froze as the atmosphere around them shifted. Lelouch knew that he had just led all of the Black Knights there were so far into a dangerous trap, but with in doing so, he had pushed Britannia's most powerful general into a corner. He sat back down inside his Sutherland, waiting for the finishing move to be made by Jeremiah.

_Funny. _Lelouch told himself, waiting for Cornelia to crack or give in. _Last time when I was here, i thought of Jeremiah as nothing more than a tool to divide and conquer Britannia. And although is doing just that now, he does so of his own free will._

Darlton and Gilford just sat there, looking at their Princess as she was paralyzed in uncertainty. _Princess...Sub-Viceroy Euphemia?_ They had to act fast. _If she is used by these terrorists, then..._His train of thought began stuck, with there being too many possibilities to keep track of.

On the outside ring of the area, The Black Knights were stunned at their leader's obvious lie. They had never heard Zero even mention Euphemia before, much less instructed them to capture her. They all muttered to themselves, careful not to let Zero or the enemy hear them.

_Zero what are you doing? If we push her too far, she'll go to any means to kill you, then the rest of us._ Ohgi told himself. It wasn't like Zero to call them out in the open, or make unbelievable bluffs. _There's got to be be something else, something he's just not telling us._

Cornelia, the witch of Britannia, the goddess of victory, stood there in confusion. _No! It's not true. Euphemia is back at the Bureau. Zero is clearly A liar! _She tried to raise her Knightmare, but she knew it was too late for that. She, Darlton, and Guilford were completely surrounded by better equipped Knightmares. There was no way to escape. Zero had beaten her, in one fowl swoop.

_Wait. That's it._ She had figured out how to beat the terrorist that had her at gunpoint. In that instant, she switched on her speakers. "Darlton, Guilford, you are both hereby ordered, that under no circumstances, not to interfere with my person until this matter is resolved, do you understand?!" She commanded, knowing full well how they would respond.

Guilford's heart sunk down to his knees. "But Princess, it is my sworn duty to..." She cut him off right then and there.

"Your duty is to obey me as well as protect me, correct?" She asked rhetorically. She paused for a brief moment, making sure that Zero would notice what she was doing. "Then you will do as I as I command. You too Darlton!"

They both looked at their princess, completely in the dark as to what she was planning. However, given the situation, they knew that Cornelia wouldn't accept their help if they did.

"Yes, milady." They said in complete unison. Cornelia was pleased at the loyalty that her men had shown her. _Now Zero, this is where I turn this whole thing around._ She activated her Gloucester, and immediately grabbed her spear.

The Black Knights immediately readied their slash harkens, knowing that they could easily overpower and kill her. However, Kallen knew Cornelia wouldn't try to boldly attack in this situation. _What is she up to?_ she pondered, sitting inside her little, half functional Glasgow.

Lelouch's cellphone began to ring, and he knew that victory was his. He flipped it open, seeing that Jeremiah had sent him a text rather than attempting to call him. The text said only one word: _Ready_.

"Zero, if you wanted me dead, you would've just killed me with the collapsing building. Since that is the case, you want me alive. In which case..." Everyone froze as they watched Cornelia do the one thing even Lelouch thought she would never do. Cornelia put the gun to her Knightmare frame.

"So then Zero, shall we negotiate?" She asked him boldly, until her heart stopped as she heard the transmitter come on, the call labeled urgent. She turned off her speaker, and Lelouch smirked at this. _Checkmate, sister._

"What is it?!" The princess demanded, knowing that if she made one mistake, and she would be dead. The voice was a husky and familiar one, the one that let Zero escape last time. _Jeremiah Gottwald._

"Viceroy Cornelia, it's terrible. Sub-Viceroy Euphemia isn't at her post, and she isn't present in her quarters either. Something's happened!" Orange lied. He knew where Euphemia was, but his master had commanded him to say otherwise.

Cornelia's heart had reached it's critical point. She looked up at Jeremiah, his teal hair and golden eyes looking troubled and serious at the same time. She closed her eyes briefly, and asked him an important question. "Are you certain of this?!" she demanded, finally losing her cool.

"I'm sorry milady, but I am. I saw her room right before I called you in here. We're investigating as we speak, but..." her image disappeared from the monitors, and he smiled with relief.

_I've hit the nail on the head. She reacted just as you said she would. However, as much as I would wish to please you more, the rest is up to you, my lord._

Cornelia shuttered at the sheer mention of this. _Is Zero telling the truth? Is this a mere coincidence? Or could it be that..._She thought, before she noticed that Zero had approached her, the red painted Glasgow carrying him in it's arm.

"I assume that we have an understanding now? Judging from your actions a second ago and the actions you just made, I'd say that you've found Euphemia's room."

In Cornelia's heart, the doubt had been overshadowed with the fear of losing her sister. After losing her late stepmother Marianne, Lelouch, and Nunnally, she didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about, especially not to terrorists. She retracted her Knightmare's gun away from the cockpit, her heart full of despair.

"What are your demands?" she asked in a low, defeated, and humiliated tone. Lelouch grinned like he was...no, because he was crazy.

"Two conditions. One, that you will allow me and my Black Knights to leave here unharmed." Lelouch told her, his ultimatum working just the way he had planned. His heart pounded with excitement as he pulled out the final piece of his plan. He opened his cloak, revealing a tape.

"And secondly, you will play this tape on an international broadcast, so that I can send my message out to the world. Once I see that you have done so, I will send Euphemia back to you. She will be alone, with no trace of abuse, and no tracking devices or anything of the sort will be found on her person." He confirmed, tossing her the tape.

Cornelia would be furious at the audacity of this man. However, at the moment, her mind was locked in a cage of despair, and the only skeleton key to release it was in that tape. She opened up her Gloucester, lowered herself to meet the eyeline concealed by his mask, and retrieved the tape. "Deal." was the only word she had managed to say.

* * *

><p>(Britannian settlement, 19:43)<p>

Suzaku couldn't believe his eyes when read his watch. He had been explaining the whole situation for 30 minutes now, minus the parts about Lelouch, the girl, and Nunnally. He had told her everything else though, literally. But he knew there was still one last thing to say before he was done.

"When he finally got me out of the restraining collar, Zero had them put me into a chamber alone. When Zero approached me again, I…" His voice was drowned by the sounds of the Britannian anthem that played from the televisions across the settlement. He looked at the screens, his heart full of disbelief. _Speak of the devil._

"People of Britannia! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit." They all saw the man who swore allegiance against their own country of Britannia. Their thoughts, though they were not aware of it, all cried out the same, singular word. _Zero._

"Britannians, if you are seeing this message, then let it be known that I, Zero, have defeated your precious Viceroy Cornelia!" Lelouch proclaimed, stretching out his arm and clutching his hand slightly.

Euphie couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Sister...is she…_ she tried to think, but if her reactions were too alarming, it would no doubt unsettle Suzaku. _Cornelia...you can't be…_ She had never been good at dealing with her feelings, the subtle touch of tearlets developing in her eyes was proof of that. But as her emotions flooded through the boundaries of her mind, she held her head up, as to keep her image of a mere citizen intact.

_I can't let Suzaku see me this way, not unless I have to. But even so, Cornelia could be… _Euphie felt cold streaks on her face, and her heart stung like hell, like a cut open, rotting wound that doubled in pain as it festered.

"But do not worry. Cornelia is well, and very much alive." Upon hearing that, the pain in her heart had ceased, and even reversed itself, being replaced by a feeling of relief. _Thank goodness. _

"When I saw the Britannian military fiendishly once again slaughter the innocent people of Japan, I immediately knew that it was indeed a trap set up by Cornelia and her Royal guard." He took one step forward, ready to face the world. "However, I cannot condone, much less allow the strong to oppress and kill the weak. In order to prevent further unjustified deaths, I had no choice but to take the bait. But, in doing so I was not alone. Allow me to introduce you all to my group of soldiers, or rather, the first to join my army."

Lelouch snapped his fingers in the air, the room instantly filling with light. The crowd was bewildered by the number of rebels that stood behind, a few of them bowing in respect.

"We... are the Black Knights."

Lelouch stood boldly in front of his Black Knights, just as he did before. Only this time, he stood in front of their headquarters, the image shielded only by the presence of the Ronins. He concealed his arm back inside his cashmere cloak.

"By seeing this broadcast, I have confirmed my own victory, for the broadcast of this message was the terms of her surrender. Therefore, your new Viceroy, Cornelia li Britannia, the Witch of the Empire, has given in to my demands. This whole trap at the Saitama ghetto was originally her idea as a means of drawing me out, then to have her forces capture me, place me on a rigged trial, and finally, have me executed."

"However" He continued. "I anticipated her every move, in order to prove that even Britannia's goddess of victory is no match for me. We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they are Japanese, or Britannian."

Suzaku starred as the screen went black, the announcement Zero made apparently over. _Knights huh? I guess he has something else in mind other than liberating Japan._ He turned back to Euphie, who seemed to be in distress.

"Euphie, are you feeling okay?" he asked her sincerely. "That was some pretty shocking news, but you look awfully pale."

She looked down at herself, and realized that he was right. She looked like she had seen a ghost, or got shot. She looked to him, trying her best not to make him worried. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"That's a relief. I was worried there for a second."

"Is that right?" She asked teasingly. _I don't get it. I should be running back to the Bureau scared right now, possibly overwhelmed by the possibility that Cornelia is dead. But yet, I'm calm, like the announcement hadn't happened. I wonder… _A scheme had worked it's way inside her mind, but one that she thought would be fun.

"Suzaku..." She began, handing him back his jacket. "I was wondering?"

"Yes?" he responded, half afraid of what she might ask. "What is it?"

"I was wondering...would you…" she hesitated, a red streak trailing it's way across her face. _How do I say this? _She kept repeating to herself, trying to find the right words to say. But as she fixated upon his face, she had noticed that his face was as red as hers was.

_That blush..._She thought sweetly, her body's impulses becoming stronger. _He feels the same, I just know it. And if that's true, then...then… _"Would you be my boyfriend?" she blurted out, as she clamped her mouth shut. _I've said too much._

_Be her…_ Suzaku freaked, nearly tripping over the ground behind him. He hadn't expected that from her, or anyone for that matter. He was an Honorary Britannian, a former Eleven. He simply couldn't. _Should I…_

His mind became ensnared in conflict, trying to make out right and wrong in this situation. He was torn between his heart and conscious, his mind shredded like it were a thin fabric to begin with.

He looked back at her, the only women who had ever made him feel this uneasy, and the only Britannian who had truly gotten to know him after his big arrest. He couldn't decide on an action with his thoughts, his mind going on mere impulse.

He sighed with relief as he made an irrational decision. "Euphie, you are an impulsive girl who thinks in the spur of the moment, and the only girl I've met who truly understands me. So… the answer is yes." He told her reluctantly.

Euphie's smile became one of endearment. "Oh, that is wonderful Suzaku." She said, her eyes once again filling with tears. But it was different this time, like the tears were a good thing. She took out a piece of paper, and began to write with the pen she had brought with her.

She handed the paper to Suzaku, who looked at it awkwardly. All he could see were 10 random numbers. _Wait...is this._ "Is this what I think it is?" he blurted out loud, causing him to blush harder and had Euphie giggle a bit.

"Yeah. So, call me when you get a day off. I'd like to see you again soon." She told him. "And when your driving the Lancelot…" Suzaku's eyes widened. He had accidently told her that he was the pilot of the Lancelot, the 7th generation white Knightmare frame. She leaned in close to his ear, and whispered in his ear. "_Don't die._"

He smiled. He was fully aware of what he did to his father, and how up until now, he had wanted to die. To make-up for his past sins. _But now…_ He whispered a promise he couldn't keep in her ear. "_I promise you Euphie, I won't."_

They both got up, realizing that what had just happened could've made a really awkward scene. They reached for each other's hand as they slowly drifted apart. This was their way of telling each other an unspoken 'goodbye'. They turned away from each other, walking back to where they believed they belonged.

She stopped after 5 steps, turning her head enough to see her new, secret boyfriend looking back as well, watching her like a guardian angel. She hesitated on the next step, her body trembling. And as her foot reached half an inch from the ground, she took the step back, and ran back towards Suzaku.

Suzaku froze, his eyes widening as she came in for the one thing he was certain she would never do. She leaned her lips close to his, then kissed him with a passionate smile on her face. _No, I can't let her. _He forced himself to open his eyes, to resist the temptation, He kept blinking, the will of her kiss overpowering his own, like she cast a spell to bind him to her will.

_I have..to resist...can't let… her do this...to herself._ He struggled to fight it, but in the end, all of his efforts to resist fell down in defeat, his own in vain. He closed his eyes completely, pulling her closer in his arms, and finally, he returned the kiss with an equal passion.

**Hey. Nevermore999 here. Sorry it took so long to update this. And if you're wondering how Lelouch was able to get the falling building away from Cornelia, then just be patient. I'll explain all of that in Chapter 8 part 1, Which will be on the 15th or 16th of November.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Price of Miracles

Part 1

(Ashford Academy, 11:10)

Kallen walked alone in the hallways, the Saitama incident replaying again and again in her head. She kept herself as the sickly schoolgirl on the outside, but was confused and bewildered on the inside. _Lelouch, you've shown them your genius before, but what you did yesterday was nerve-racking, even for me._

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

The Black Knights felt their hearts rise above their chests, a sense of dread filling their minds with scenes of blood. Kallen looked at their power supply, seeing that it would last for up to 3 hours. Long enough for the Glasgow to get away, along with these Ronins. But Lelouch...How do we... she couldn't think straight anymore, her vision tinting red. The blood was rushing to her head.

"This is Zero!" Lelouch proclaimed on the radio. He shouted his orders in a hurry, knowing that he didn't have enough time to explain all the details. "When we reach about 50 meters from the enemy, put your Landspinners at full throttle. Once they return to their proper positions, wait until 7.2 seconds have passed, retract your slash harkens from the walls. Once you get out of the building, fire your slash harkens to it. Do this, and you will not die!"

She couldn't see it for herself, but she knew that they were all shocked at this, Tamaki especially. She looked at her monitor, checking there location above the ground. 70 meters. 67 meters. 64 meters. She revved her Landspinners, prepared to do as she was told.

Ohgi was stunned at what Zero had told them. Charging out of a falling building at full speed? ohgi's eyes narrowed further, his determination to fight, and his will to live, reached a point that suppressed even the most overwhelming doubt he had about Zero.

"50 meters! NOW!" Ohgi commanded, the Ronins now speeding in place. The Black Knights were still unmoving, but they had expected that. Kallen tried to keep her mind set, but the overwhelming odds of them coming out were flooding her body. Lelouch, you were...no, you are Zero the Miracle worker. Now's the time to prove it!

Ohgi ignored the overwhelming pressure, even the fact that his life was flashing before him. Carefully, he counted the seconds, a heart attack threatening his inner being with every number. 4, 5, 6….7 "Release it now!"

Suddenly, the Ronins were free from their securements, now free falling into a murky, ash grey sky. "Steady…." Ohgi told them, waiting for the right moment. "Fire!" In a flash of thunderous steel, the slash harkens from the Ronins arms fired off into the building, with them slowly following it. The were still in freefall, however.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! I thought we were supposed to live, not die faster." Tamaki barked with a vengeance. The others remained silent.

Kallen didn't wonder why she was pissed off at him. Ever since the mission began, all Tamaki had really done was run his mouth off at the only real man she had ever loved. _Except for Naoto of course._ She reminded herself.

"Tamaki, I'm getting sick of your constant bitching! We got out of Shinjuku because of Zero. Now shut your lazy ass trap and do what he says!" Kallen told him.

"Well said, Q-1." Lelouch told them through the radio. "Now reel yourselves back to the building. Ohgi, do you remember each floor that I told you to label?"

Ohgi stuttered, but answered the demon emperor. "Y..Yeah. But they didn't match with the locations you told us to launch from."

"Good answer. Now, R-1 and R-2, reel yourselves in and get to position 3. Use the landspinners to propel yourselves along the walls. P-1, P-2, and P-3, do the same then move to position 2. N-1, N-2, you will accompany Q-1 to alpha position. Once I give the command 'Final', all of you press of the building. I'll be waiting for you once you're on the ground. Look for a Sutherland." The radio went silent.

The Black Knights all knew what they had to do. One by one, step by step, they made it to their ordered positions. When Kallen looked down towards Cornelia, she was startled by what felt like an earthquake, one that was immediately followed with an explosive thunder. She saw a change in direction, and her eyes widened in amazement and terror as she saw the others separate from her group, along with the rest of the...The building?!

The building trembled at the hands of another explosion. Kallen stared at Ohgi's group as they passed by her, the building pieces now forming a triangle. Kallen looked at the ground, now less than 7 meters away, and figured out his plan.

"FINAL!" Lelouch screamed at the top of his lungs. Kallen immediately pressed off the building, the others following her after 3 seconds of hesitation. The building made contact with the ground, and a hurricane of debris surged them upwards. Kallen's Glasgow had pressed off forward as well as upwards from the building, causing her to land on the inside of the circle of debris. The Ronin units had all landed outside the encirclement, surrounding Cornelia and her forces within firing distance of their slash harkens, while protecting the Ronin units at the same time.

Lelouch, you've done it again. You made a miracle happen. Kallen told him in her mind. She looked around, seeing that she was all alone inside the circle, with only Cornelia's forces to keep her company.

She looked at the stats of her Glasgow, realizing that she'd taken a lot of damage during landing. Damn it! If it weren't for the gun and Landspinners, I'd be a sitting duck right…

Her train of thought was severed with a booming crash. She turned to her monitors, and saw a Sutherland land right in front of her. Lelouch, you've risked everyone's lives in this stunt, including your own. She smiled. That proves it. You are no demon.

The microphone on the Sutherland flashed on, and she heard a familiar voice roar from it. "Princess Cornelia! We meet at last." He lied, acting like a kid in a candy store.

*flashback end*

* * *

><p><em>He surprised everyone with his plan, even me, his…<em> Kallen stopped herself right there. After everything they had been through, she didn't dare call herself his queen. She had thought about it before, but things were different this time.

_Besides,_ She told herself, pushing away the old fantasies she had about Lelouch. _Shirley's the one that deserves him the most. After all, she died protecting his secret. She died right in his arms, and he couldn't do a thing about it._

Kallen struggled to keep her cool, the tears yearning to streak down her face._ She...she's been through too much to be denied this time._ Kallen managed to keep herself from making a scene, and she kept telling herself not to think about Lelouch too much, her being urging her not to think like that, but she forced herself not to interfere with it. _But still...I knew him better than anyone._

She walked into the Student council room, and saw something else that managed to surprise her. Everyone struggling to keep something… No, there struggling to hold someone down...Lelouch. She walked in with a half smile, curious about what they were doing.

Milly stood to the side, while everyone else was forcing him down into a chair. The scene looked familiar...too familiar. Kallen mentally gasped, realizing what they were doing. No, it's too early for that.

"Come on, quit struggling. Suzaku, hold him down!" Milly ordered. Kallen stood there, frozen by what she was seeing. They holding him down, dressing him up for Arthur's Induction.

* * *

><p>Lelouch couldn't believe the position he was in. Rivalz had lured him into the meeting about Arthur, and then got blindsided by the rest of the council. The only ones that weren't there were Kallen, C.C., and Nunnally. Damn it! Why didn't I see this coming?!<p>

"Damn it Suzaku, cut it out! Stop it! I'm not kidding!" He demanded. The first time was bad enough, but why now of all times? Suzaku hardened his grip, forcing Lelouch down into the chair.

Suzaku smiled slightly, but acted like he wanted to hide it. "Sorry, Lelouch. But it's the president's orders." He said, holding Lelouch down. Lelouch couldn't help remembering the last time Suzaku held Lelouch down against his will. This is just like when he betrayed me at the Kugurugi shrine. Only this time, I have nothing to apologize for.

Lelouch shook it off, regaining his grip on the present. "Yeah, like you're not enjoying this at all!" _And the worst part of it all, no one else here is dressing up like a cat._ "And what the hell is this all about? I thought Cat Day was next Friday." He would've finished his ranting, but Shirley's brush had blocked off his mouth during his struggle.

"Will you hold still!" Shirley scolded him. Her job would be going smoothly if it weren't for the fact that Lelouch squirmed too much. _Honestly Lulu, sometimes I swear…_ Her train of thought was cut off by her own irritation. When he paused for a second, she quickly slashed 3 whiskers across his face with her paintbrush

Milly walked over to the would-be terrorist, and whispered in her ear. "Well, does this correlate to the plan alright?" Kallen looked at her puzzled, but a thought struck her like lightning, and she instantly remembered exactly what was going on. _It's been 6 days since we conceived of the plan to get to Lelouch, and now it's being put into action._ Kallen looked at her commander in a sheer sense of enjoyment.

_It's been so long since we all enjoyed times like this…_ Kallen promised herself that it wasn't her fault, but in truth, she felt it was. All of the misery she and Lelouch brought to the lives of everyone in the room, Shirley especially.

Without a doubt in her mind, Kallen felt the guilt wash over her like a tsunami. No! She screamed in her head, commanding herself to stop before she made a scene. _It won't happen this time. I won't let it!_ She forced the sickly girl mask back on to herself, willing herself to continue the plan.

Kallen smirked. "It's better than I thought." She quickly took a hold of her leader, forcing him down into the chair. _Well, I did swear to get back at you. Heck, I even said I'd do this exact thing._

Milly closed her eyes, smiling at Lelouch's sheer discomfort. _On the other hand._ She had a devilish thought, one that would put him between a rock and a hard place. "Well, I suppose we could let Lelouch off the hook."

Shirley and Rivalz gasped, then turned to look at her, the president of gossip, giving Lelouch a freeby. They spoke in complete unison. "Huh? What do you mean let him off the hook?"

"But only on one condition: You tell us how you feel about Shirley." Milly had him backed to a corner. _But I've still got to get him to answer._ "But then again...if you don't spill, you have to stay dressed like a cat until the end of Arthur's initiation."

Lelouch looked tense on the outside, but sighed with relief on the inside. He knew how easy it was to lie to the Student Council when he needed to._ Well, despite everything, you still haven't changed Madam Pres. You want to know how I feel so badly. Too bad for you that you can't really tell._ "Alright, the truth is…"

Milly held her hand out, as if to silence him. "Stop right there!" She commanded, cutting Lelouch off. She turned towards the curtains, waving her finger in a forward motion. "Your on, Nana." she said, Nunnally coming into full view.

_Nunnally_? He gasped inside. He shuddered as Milly grabbed his hand, stretching it out so Nunnally could take it. His sister didn't even hesitate to do any of it. "Big brother, I told you not to lie, remember? I want to believe you, but…" Nunnally said with a slight frown, her closed eyes both sad and shocked. "Milly wants to be sure that you don't."

C.C. walked into the room, wearing a set of fluffy, snow white cat ears. The witch was smiling, looking at the Demon Emperor squirm. _I have to admit it, Milly really came up with a decent plan to push his buttons. Didn't think she had it in her._

Lelouch's eyes narrowed at her, his mind in a frenzy. So that's where all this is coming from. Milly isn't clever enough to come up with this kind of trap on her own. He looked at his would-be cousin with vengeance in his eyes, while C.C looked at him with a smile, looking quite pleased with herself, looking at her handiwork like it was the best thing ever made.

"Take your pick, Vice-President." The witch simply said, enjoying the sight of the mighty Zero squirm like a worm, desperate to get out of a hopeless situation. _This is what you get for making me play baby-sitter, Lelouch._

Shirley's blush reached a feverish level, her embarrassment transforming into irritation. "Madam Pres, I told you last time not to do this!" She raged, unable to bottle it up any longer. "I don't need to know anything! We aren't like that."

Milly's eyes turned towards the ginger, and her smile faded into a disappointed frown. "I was afraid of this." She looked over to C.C, acting like they had already planned on it happening. "You know what this means, right?"

"I understand." C.C. quickly ran behind Shirley, putting a white cloth as a gag around her mouth. Shirley squirmed just like Lelouch, but also like him, it was all in vain. C.C once held down some of the strongest people to survive, and Shirley was nowhere near that level.

The president looked at Shirley with sad eyes, acting like she didn't want to do this. "I'm sorry Shirley, but enough is enough. This is for your own good." She said, looking back at Lelouch.

Kallen looked at the Student Council President with an annoyed stare across her face, a fire starting in her eyes. "That wasn't part of the plan!" She raged. She wanted to get Lelouch to confess, but gaging Shirley and forcing her into submission was going too far.

"Not the part you came up with. I came up with the setting, you came up with having Nunnally confirm that he's telling the truth, and Cecilia came up with the fail-safe part of the plan." She replied, now staring at Lelouch.

"We needed to make sure that she didn't bail him out again." C.C. explained. "Last time we tried this, she let him off the hook. Can't have that happening again, now can we?"

Suzaku looked at Milly with a startled look on his face, Rivalz doing the same soon after. "Madam Pres, this is nuts." The blue-haired boy proclaimed. He wanted to see them together, but not like this. he lowered his head slightly, then sighed out "It's just wrong."

Milly smiled, knowing what Lelouch would do. "He can still choose to refuse…" She made an O shape with her lips. "Oh that's right. If he doesn't say anything, that means there is something he's hiding. And he'd have to stay a cat cause he kept his mouth shut."

Lelouch quivered in his chair, completely trapped by his own emotions. His mind had only felt this hopeless once before. But he also had a building rage inside of him. He absolutely hated it when people used Nunnally against him._ First Suzaku, then Schneizel , and now Milly. Dammit, there is no way out this time._

He clenched his fists, looking over the possibilities. _If Rolo were here, he could use his geass to get me out of here. No, even then, it would draw suspicion. I could use my geass, but that could accelerate the performance process, and I don't know how they would react once the effects wore off. Damn it Milly. Damn it Kallen. And Damn it to hell, witch!_

"Lelouch..." Nunnally said, looking at her brother with a look of utter despair. He knew where he saw that look before, because he had only seen it once. It was when he had died, during the final stage of the Zero Requiem. What's happening. I know I haven't lost control of my geass. And even if I had, I'd need eye contact for it to work.

Nunnally felt the pain go through her like a sword. I can't let them know though. Not yet at least. She put on a decent face, being sure that her tears were not visible. "Milly, can I speak to my brother alone please?" She said in her sweet as honey tone, but acting like something serious. "I think I might convince him better if you would leave for a few minutes." She lied. _Funny, I don't like lying, but here I am doing so, and to my friends too._

Milly looked over at the poor blind girl, seeing the discontent across her face. She let out a sigh, then answered the little girl. "Alright Nunnally. You have 20 minutes to talk to him, but no more." She waved her hand, motioning for the council to follow her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch knew that Nunnally wasn't going to try and convince him to spill about his feelings, but there was something wrong with her. <em>But why can't I think of it?<em> He turned towards his sister, Nunnally. He knew that after he died, she had taken his place as Empress of Britannia, and had started making up for his crimes against humanity.

"Lelouch…" she hesitated, mentally scanning the room for anyone who might hear them. "I don't want you to do this." She whimpered out, looking as if she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Lelouch stared at his sister with a horrible realization, but he refused to believe it. So instead, he pretended to be clueless. "Nunnally, I don't have any choice in the matter."

"Don't lie to me! You always have a choice!" She screamed at him. Lelouch was breathless. Nunnally wasn't just upset, she was traumatized by something. But he refused to believe it was the thing he feared most of all.

"You heard Madam President. If I don't spill, she'll try harder to find out why, and I'd have to spend the rest of the week dressed like a cat." He told her, trying to calm her down. _She wouldn't be upset by me lying to the others, not like this anyway._ He tried to piece together the mystery behind his sister's sudden pain. However, his train of thought was shattered by the one thing he dared not hope for again.

"Lelouch, I don't care if you tell them how you feel about Shirley right now." Her eyes began to twitch, and she moaned within her mind, forcing what she knew she had to do. "What I don't want is to lose you again, Big brother." Tears began to escape her _...NO. It can't be!_ Lelouch cried out in his mind, his greatest fear becoming reality.

The very next moment, Lelouch was staring at very big, very pretty, sky blue eyes. He sat there, paralyzed with the sheer scope of reality that hit him. Nunnally had forcefully opened her eyes, shattering their father's geass. "Big brother, I want you to stop this rebellion before it begins. I just wanna be with you. So please, don't be Zero again." She sobbed, true tears of despair flooding out of her eyes.

In his mind, there was no more doubt. Somehow, Nunnally had gotten her memory back. He tried to hold it in, but he soon found himself with tears flowing down his cheeks. "Nunnally, I…" He could no longer speak, sadness had put him into a choke hold, for he could no longer breath as well.

Nunnally couldn't hold it back any more. She forced her wheelchair to crash into his chair, and she collapsed into his arms. He was startled, but not surprised by her actions. He pulled her closer, embracing the person who had despised him the most, but also loved him the most during his previous life. "Nunnally, I… I'm sorry." He finally said to her. "It was necessary though. The world needed someone to hate, and who better than me?"

"But Suzaku could've.." She froze as Lelouch wiped the tears from her face.

"I wouldn't have been able to kill Suzaku, or wear the mask of Zero again. I was the only candidate for the job. I needed to die anyways…" He tilted his head downwards, the guilt in his heart rising to the surface of his being. "For all the sins I committed."

Nunnally didn't know what to say, but she looked down at where she was crying, and saw how wet her tears made his clothes. "Lelouch….I'm sorry. For betraying you, for the FLEIJA'S, everything!"

"Don't say that. You have nothing to be sorry for." He dried his eyes, trying to recompose himself. "Nunnally, we can talk about this later. But for now, we need to make it seem like a miracle just happened. You've got your sight back. We need to act happy." he instructed. _This feels strange. I've ordered people before, with or without my geass. But with Nunnally, it just feels wrong._

She nodded in agreement, putting on a smile. However, what Lelouch didn't know was that it was real. The reason wasn't her sight though, like Lelouch had expected. Her smile was from the fact that she had her brother again.

* * *

><p>(Student Council Room, 15:58)<p>

It had been 4 hours after Nunnally somehow awakened. They managed to say that Nunnally and him cried because of Nunnally regaining her eyesight. Milly was skeptical at first, but being a weakling around peer pressure, she was eventually convinced that was the case.

Sayoko helped calm her down with some herbal tea, and Jeremiah came to give his report on Cornelia after Euphemia returned. Kallen sat next to Lelouch, C.C sitting across from them, diligently eating a slice of pizza.

"Jeremiah, what is your report?" Lelouch asked, trying not to upset Nunnally too much. He knew that hearing about Cornelia and how he had used Suzaku and Euphie to his advantage would hurt her more.

"Yes my lord." he stated, briefly clearing his throat. "As you anticipated, Euphemia arrived minutes after the broadcast was played. When Euphemia arrived, she immediately demanded to see Cornelia, who greeted her with a hug and sigh of relief." He paused for a moment, allowing his master and the others a moment to absorb the information.

Kallen looked at Jeremiah with curious eyes. She had wondered why he would serve Lelouch/Zero at all, let alone to this degree. But that's a question for another time. Then turned to Nunnally, who had insisted on being at the meeting. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us, Orange?"

"Thank you for asking Miss Kozuki. It was reported that Euphemia had informed Cornelia that she had not been abducted by Zero, but she refused to explain where she was during the incident. We can assume from this that she doesn't want anyone to know that she made contact with Kugurugi. And from the report Sayoko had given me, it is apparent that Suzaku is unaware of who she is, other than his new 'girlfriend' as she put it."

Sayoko looked at Jeremiah with half open eyes. "I would assume that is how he would put it after I confirmed that they had an exchange of telephone numbers, and after I saw them kiss."

"Wait, they kissed?" Nunnally asked, surprised at the action. Suzaku had always told her how impulsive she could be, but she never expected her to take such a risky action for love.

Even Kallen was a bit shocked that she let it get that far so quickly, but Lelouch nodded as if he had already expected it. _As I thought, Suzaku is not aware of his current situation quite yet. And it's not unlike Euphie to be so impulsive._ Lelouch deduced, attempting to figure out how to prevent any further problems that could occur from their relationship.

_However, once he is made aware of it, he will most likely try to apologize for not recognizing her as a princess. She will then attempt to convince him that is not his fault, it was hers. But, Suzaku will then stubbornly ask her for forgiveness, which will only cause complications between them._

"Jeremiah, I have taken your report into consideration of my plans, and I now know what must be done. Unless I instruct otherwise, you are not to report of Suzaku and Euphemia's relationship." Lelouch had given him his orders, but then had a terrifying thought of what would happen if they were discovered.

_If Cornelia found out about this, it would jeopardize my plans. And as for Suzaku, she would probably…_ His eyes widened in fear of what could happen to Suzaku if she found out. "In fact, attempt to conceal it as much as you can, as well as take precautions in case they are discovered. Plead on his behalf if you have to, but make sure that Suzaku does not get punished for this."

Jeremiah bowed in the traditional Britannian way. "As you command my lord." He simply stated. He then rose to his feet. "Now on to the matter at hand: The Lake Kawaguchi hotel take over. Princess Euphemia will most definitely be there, as well as Suzaku Kururugi. If he sees her there as Euphemia li Britannia, it will most definitely create problems for Project Orange.

Nunnally turned to Lelouch, a fire of determination in her eyes. "Then I need to go. I could present myself as Nunnally vi Britannia. At least then I would…"

"Absolutely not!" Lelouch raged. She hadn't seen him this mad before, but in a way, she felt kinda touched by her brother's reaction. "Losing you to Britannia the first time was hard enough Nunnally. And what would happen if the others knew you were a princess?" He asked rhetorically. "They would immediately figure out that I'm a prince. That would cause nothing but problems for both of us."

"But Lelouch, I..." Nunnally tried to speak up, but she then remembered all of the things that happened while she was viceroy of Area 11. He attempted to rescue her, only hear her reject him. And when she initiated the Special Zone of Japan, he would've gone insane if Kallen hadn't been there to stop him. And she didn't want to think about what happened to him after Damocles. "Your right, big brother." she said reluctantly.

"You really shouldn't put that much stress on yourself Nunnally." C.C told her. "If one attempts to bear the weight of the entire world on their shoulders, all one will manage to do is get crushed under it's weight."

Lelouch and Kallen nodded. Lelouch turned back to Jeremiah, and began to speak. "It would be best not to interfere that much in the Hotel hijacking from your end, Jeremiah. With your new instructions in mind, continue to play lapdog to Britannia. You may take your leave now."

Jeremiah bowed once again, and exited the building. Kallen turned to Lelouch, looking like she wanted to know something. "What about on our end Lelouch. Do you want everything to go the same as it did before?"

"For the most part, yes. But as for my part, I think I know what could solve a lot of future problems. Kallen, when Kusakabe dies, the Black Knights will immediately know I used my geass to kill him. I want you to convince them that I made the right call."

"That won't be easy Lelouch. It might be better not to kill him." She told him, knowing how the others would react to it.

"I will attempt to refrain from killing him. But in the event that I do end up doing so..." He began, but was interrupted by Nunnally. She came closer to them, wanting to look Lelouch in the eye as she spoke.

"I guess I can't convince not to do this, can I big brother?" She asked him, giving him the sad eyes she had given him when he died. _It's selfish of me to want to keep him for myself, I know. But still, he died after all of this. I don't want this, but I guess I don't have any right to stop him._

"I'm afraid not, little sister. But don't worry, I won't let Euphie die this time, or anyone else that's important to us." He held out his hand, gesturing to her for a pinky promise. She smiled at this, knowing that he would keep his promises, regardless of the circumstances.

She folded her hand into the proper pinky promise position, and began the magic chant. "Cross my heart. Hope to die. Eat a thousand needles if I lie." she sung as she jolted their hands up and down. "Pinky promise song." She said, finally pulling away from her brother's hand.

He smiled at his little sister._ Even with her memories back, she is still a very gentle, kind, and loving girl._ His expression darkened a bit._ I'm going to make sure it stays that way._

* * *

><p>(Southside walkway, Ashford Academy, 16:07)<p>

Shirley had to look high and low for everyone, including Lelouch. But finally, she had found the last person on her list. She approached him casually, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Hey Suzaku. The president, Nina, CC, and I are going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday. Care to join us?" She asked with tenderness in her voice.

Suzaku gave her a clueless look with his emerald eyes. "Uhh…" He stuttered out, acting like he just saw a ghost. _Deja vu?_ He didn't know why, but he was feeling some serious deja vu._ But why can't I remember why?_

"Please? Both Lelouch and Kallen said they had already made plans, Rivalz has to work, and Nunnally won't go unless Lelouch goes." She persuaded him. She knew that if it were just girls, the pres. would just try to come up with ways to get Lelouch, or try talk about the boys they liked, or she would tease her every second they were on the tram.

Suzaku gave her a disappointed face, but also a faint half smile. "Well that's too bad then. I also have work that day." He told her, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Shirley looked a bit disappointed, but nothing too serious. "You do?" _Oh no, my fears have come true. Great, just great._ She put on her smile, trying to convince him that she was okay with it. "Too bad, but I guess that can't be helped then." She said.

Suzaku knew she was lying right through her teeth. But still, I need to make it seem like it's no big deal. "But thank you for inviting me anyway. I really appreciate it. I hope all of you have a great time."

And with that, Suzaku and Shirley parted ways, unaware of the events the were about to befall them.

* * *

><p>( 2 days later, on a train, 10:00)<p>

Shirley sat still in her seat, gazing out of the sun filled window. "I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time!" She said ecstatically. She looked at the girls that had agreed to come with. C.C. had a bored expression on her face, but was clinging tightly to that Cheese-kun she had gotten a few days ago.

Milly gazed over at the happy little red head, and decided to have some fun. "I'm sure you wish Lelouch came with us, don't you?"

Shirley felt a flush of heat trail across her face, knowing that Milly would be relentless from now on. _About that matter at least._ She snapped back to reality in a flash, quickly trying to answer the president. "No. I mean yes! I mean...I." She stammered out, unable to form a complete thought, much less a sentence.

Milly giggled at this, seeing that her ploy had worked perfectly. "Don't be so serious. I was only teasing." The gossip queen reassured her. "Anyways, tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

C.C looked up at Milly with her bored expression. Lelouch had asked her to play hostage so that she could make sure that the JLF didn't harm them until the Black Knights arrived. "Then I suppose you'll probably have a lot to talk about then." _Lelouch, I told you that you were being paranoid. Why am I even hear?_ She mused, completely losing interest in the President and the others.

Milly smiled at the comment Lelouch's would be cousin gave her. She was tempted to say that she was not really his cousin. _But I promised not to tell. Oh well._ She said to herself. She opened her mouth slightly, and answered her cryptically. "Who can say?"

Nina tensed up at the change in the light. "Ah!" She squealed, slightly embarrassed by her own reaction. She didn't want to admit it, but she was truly afraid of numbers, especially Elevens. She heard how violent they could get around Britannians. She was supposed to be superior to them anyways, so there was no real reason for her to be threatened by them. _But even so…_ She felt the sensation of a hand on her own, and nearly jumped out of her seat. But when she looked down to see who had done it, she relaxed a smidge when she saw that it was Milly.

"Nina, it's all right." She assured her, trying her best to comfort the poor girl. "There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't worry about the Elevens, it's not the ghettos."

Nina wanted to believe her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen. "Yes, but…"

C.C. looked at her with a reassuring smile. _I better get a thank you for this, Lelouch._ "We'll be with you the whole time. We won't leave your side for a second."

Nina relaxed, knowing that the honest girl in their group was comforting her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous of her, but at the same time she looked up to Cecilia. "Thanks." was the only thing that she could say to the green haired witch.

She turned to the window with Shirley, gazing out at the sun reflecting off the settlement. "Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>(Black Knights HQ, 11:31)<p>

Lelouch marveled at the sheer number of soldiers the Black Knights had already recruited. Last time, at this point, Ohgi and his group were the only members. But now, after he defeated Cornelia, the rebels flocked to them like moths to a flame.

With all of the new recruits, it will be hard to organize at this stage. Lelouch told himself. He heard a knocking at the door, and Kallen came right in. She leaned on the wall next to Lelouch, and began to speak. "It's begun."

Instantly, Lelouch put his mask on, and followed Kallen out of the door to address his Black Knights. As he came into the dimly lit commons area, he turned towards the television, even though he already knew what was going on. He grabbed the remote, and turned up the volume.

The news anchor was getting a bit irritated at the whole situation, probably because it was a slow news day before this happened. "How are things looking at the scene?" The scene immediately shifted to the view outside the hotel. Just like before, Cornelia and her forces had the only exitway surrounded.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front.

Tamaki entered the room with Ohgi, and as they noticed the situation on television, they're eyes burst open. "The hell?" Tamaki barked out.

Ohgi looked at Kallen with a concerned face. He knew she had a little more damage than the rest of them after the Saitama incident, and he felt a tad bit guilty for it. "What's happening?"

Kallen pointed towards the TV, and the reporter continued to cover the hijacking. "Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students. The leader of the group claims to be…"

The signal went haywire, and the scene changed to the interior of the hotel, showing the members of the JLF in front of the hostages.

Kusakabe stood in front of his hostages, two of his men standing behind him. "I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though they are not soldiers, every last hostage here is still Britannian. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. To you hostages, sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine. If you don't…" One member took up his rifle, and fired it at the ceiling. After that, the scene turned back to the main news reporter, who had continued on with her report, despite the interruption of Kusakabe's forces.

"Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply." She continued, now showing a view of the area from a helicopter.

"Here at the yearly national meeting of sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."

The Black Knights began to chat among themselves. But it was Inoue who spoke out loud first. "So they made their move." She stated, starting a minor discussion.

Ohgi followed her example, and began to speak freely. "They're easily the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan, and now their pride's hurt." He said, considering that Zero had killed Clovis at Shinjuku and humiliated Cornelia in Saitama.

Izumi looked startled at his comment, having a great respect for the JLF. "Because of us?" He asked, concern filling his tiny pupils.

"Maybe." He simply stated. That's lie lie Ohgi. You know that it's the truth. With Zero leading us, we'll probably overshadow even Tohdoh's miracle during the war at this rate. He told himself, trying to stay in reality. With his geass power, we can do more than anyone else could though.

Tamaki closed his eyes, and began to muse to himself. "I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that. Because one way or another, they're all gonna end up dead."

Kallen looked at Tamaki with an annoyed expression. "Don't count on that." She told him, already aware of Lelouch's intentions. "Zero, as the Black Knights for justice, is it not our sworn duty to protect the weak against the strong?"

Tamaki looked at Kallen with acre wide eyes, which quickly narrowed in an angry expression. "Say what?! Kallen, have you lost your mind?! They're Britannians! We'd never dream of helping them, right Zero?" He asked with a furious vengeance in his voice.

Zero turned to her, smiling behind his mask. You've let them know that you trust me Kallen "Wrong Tamaki. Kallen is correct in that regard."

"But why the hell would we help those Britannians? You said we would defend the weak against the strong. Britannia is strong, and we, the Japanese, are what they call 'the weak' So why the hell would we give a rat's ass." Tamaki raged.

"Because we are the Black Knights. We will not stand idly by while innocent lives are put at gunpoint. And further more, sooner or later, Britannians will begin to ask to join our ranks. I do not plan to discriminate against them, and neither will you. Is that understood?"

The members of the Black Knights looked around, looking for anyone who disagreed with their leader Zero. After about 4 minutes of staring around the room, each member of the Black Knights turned towards Lelouch, and bowed their heads as the simultaneously saying the same thing. "Agreed. We will respect your wishes, Master Zero."

Lelouch was pleased. He had forgotten how much he loved to be obeyed without having to use his geass. I am back. Once again, I have the complete support of the Black Knights. Now, let the game continue. "Good. Now that that's been settled, we are going to rescue the hostages ourselves."

Ohgi looked up at him with disbelief in his eyes. "But how are you going manage that?" He asked, concerned for the lives of everyone in the room. "If Cornelia is there, she will most definitely try to kill us, you especially."

Lelouch sat down at the main table, looking like he was thinking about it right then and there. Of course, he had already decided on a course of action way in advance. "Then I suppose I'll just have to give her a reason not to."

* * *

><p>(The Special Corps' van, 14:46)<p>

Suzaku stood by the edge of the lake, feeling completely powerless to stop what was going on inside the hotel. Lloyd and Cecile were sitting by the lake, skipping rocks to pass the time. Lloyd had the Lancelot all ready to go right into action, but the higher ups had told them to remain vigilant, but stay out of it unless called forth.

I can't take it any longer. He stated to himself. It's time to ask. "Can't the Special Corps offer any assistance with the rescue operation?" He asked. If Euphie were here, she would risk her life and livelihood to rescue the hostages, if she were in my position that is.

Lloyd looked up at Suzaku, but instantly returned his view to the reflection of the hotel in the lake. He sighed. "I've already asked them, but we're in a regular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command. Besides…" he started, but his attention was called away and caught in the ripples in the lake.

Suzaku clenched his fists tightly as he finished Lloyd's sentence. "It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven, is that right?" Lloyd nodded, which pissed Suzaku off on the inside. He could feel his heart burn with rage, and yet, he knew he had to deal with it. He didn't want to be treated as anything less than a human, but he had to tolerate the discrimination towards him for his plans to work.

Lloyd stood up, ready to go back inside the van. the sun was getting hotter, and he wanted to be sure that the cooling cylinders on the Lancelot were calibrated for the mission. That is, if we can arrange it. He looked at Suzaku with a half open eyes, and sighed as he said. "I already know that your a tad bit upset about that. Yet, I'm sure you're quite aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and Numbers."

Suzaku felt his knuckles pop. He couldn't see them under his uniform, but he could tell they were white. "So... the Japanese still aren't being accepted enough into your structure. How disappointing." He mused.

Cecile looked at them both with a sense of sadness and confusion. "If that's true, then what's the point in even having an Honorary Britannian system?" She asked herself, her heart uncertain if it was in the right place.

* * *

><p>(The Black Knights HQ, 14:55)<p>

The Black Knights had been preparing the explosives they had been told to for the last hour. Lelouch had also seen them work on the Ronins and Glasgow as well. It's a shame that they spent so much energy fixing what we don't need just yet. He told himself as he continued to watch the incident unfold.

Lelouch's heart suddenly sank to his knees. On the screen, there he was. The man that had caused him and his friends so much pain, even if he had no intention of doing so. Joseph Fenette.

The man began to speak, deep concern shrouding his voice completely. "She was only sightseeing. She's still just a student, but these criminals act indiscriminately. Savages... I just want to know if Shir- I want to know if my daughter is alright. She hasn't done anything wrong!" He insisted, his voice becoming more demanding. He turned off the television, unable to keep the pain out of his heart.

The screen went through a static filled transition as it went black. He's the man that I accidently killed, who caused Shirley so much pain. His death allowed Mao to get to her. And then, I had to… He cut off his own train of thought, reminding himself that it wouldn't happen this time. I won't let it happen! It will not happen!

"How long until we deploy, Zero?" Kallen asked, suddenly appearing behind him. He hadn't heard her come in, but he couldn't care less about that right now. They both knew what had happened last time. It was the debut for the Black Knights then, but now… Kallen shook off her uncomfortable sensation.

She hated being helpless, and she hated doing nothing. She knew Lelouch wanted to keep the Student Council safe as much as she did. And that's the main reason he told them that speech earlier. I just know it

"As soon as the Glasgow is finished with it's repairs." Lelouch replied. "We are giving it the Ronin's slash harken treatment from the last Sutherland we acquired from Saitama.

Ohgi entered the room, and gave Lelouch his status update. "Zero, Yoshido says that the repairs you asked for on the Glasgow are nearly ready. The Ronins were practically unharmed, but the Glasgow nearly collapsed in on itself when it landed. If we hadn't jumped when we did, Kallen would be…

Zero put his hand up, gesturing for Ohgi to stop right there. He backed away from his leader, allowing him to explain. "The reason I had Kallen use a Glasgow instead of a Ronin is because of that. She was the only one among us, all of us, who could've pulled that off and survived." He told them both.

"Now then, ready our supplies. We move out as soon as the repairs are finished."

Ohgi nodded, then left the room, leaving Kallen and Lelouch alone. They both knew what needed to happen, but she knew that Lelouch didn't want to do it.

* * *

><p>(Lake Kawaguchi, 17:54)<p>

Cecile put on her headset with any uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Those teenage hostages are friends of yours from school aren't they?" She waited for an answer, but Suzaku didn't say anything.

Instead he stared at the now visible moon, a glimmering rock floating around in space. To Cecile, the moonlight had always meant hope. Sometimes you couldn't see it, but you always knew it was there. "They're still negotiating the terms, so let's not give up hope."

Suzaku looked up higher at the building, not even giving her the sideways glance. "I have faith in the system. I prefer the logic of systems over individualist emotions." Because I know that emotions alone will make you do the wrong thing. I've seen it, and done it as well. Guilt washed over Suzaku, drowning him in angst. But that's why I'm here. To change the system from within, and make it better.

Cecile sighed. At this rate, he'll be dead by the end of the month. He shouldn't even be in the military. He's still just a boy, no matter how you look at it. Maybe that's why Princess Euphemia told us to… Her train of thought was shattered when she saw that Suzaku's expression had become grim.

Suzaku stared at the horrific sight with a blizzard blasting down his spine. "Ms. Cecile, look." was all he could say before the fear tied up his tongue. He shuddered, his eyes began to twitch, and his legs became lead. And all he could do in that situation was watch in terror.

The news reporter reactivated her camera, and began to broadcast the events. "Situation changing!" was all she could say as horror swept through the bodies of everyone around.

Suzaku's eyes widened to their greatest extent as he saw them hold a women against the edge of the roof. "Oh no, don't do it." He cried, though he knew they couldn't hear him, nor would they care if they could. His heart sank deeply as they threw her off the roof, eventually landing dead. "Ah! Nooooo!" He couldn't stand it.

Kusakabe's voice began to be heard over the airwaves, with Cecile listening in closely. "Our demands have gone unanswered. Therefore, we will throw one hostage from the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met. For the sake of the hostages, negotiations better be in good faith."

* * *

><p>(Inside Cornelia's AG-1)<p>

Darlton slammed his hand against the wall, completely enraged at what the terrorists were doing. "This is their warning? Barbarians!" He roared. Damn it. If only Princess Euphemia wasn't in there right now. Then we could just destroy the place, call the hostages martyrs compensations to their families. He told himself without a second thought.

But with her inside… he slammed his hand against the desk once again, pissed beyond hell at the terrorists who call themselves Japanese.

Guilford leaned over to his Princess, and began to advise her about the situation. "Milady, for now, we could negotiate just to get the women and children out." He told her, even though he already knew how she would respond.

Cornelia stood up, making sure all attention was on her. "Forget it! If you give in to their conditions even once then you're simply legitimizing terrorism." She proclaimed, even in spite of Euphemia's presence

Darlton immediately turned around, looking at the Viceroy with uncertainty in his eyes. He knew that Cornelia has always had a strong affection for Euphemia, but he had always hoped that she would be able to shove it aside and do what was right for Britannia. "Then do we use force?"

Guilford shot his eyes like daggers, all fired straight at Darlton in an instant. "We would pursue that course of action after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia." He informed him.

Cornelia could barely stand, her heart in complete chaos. She neede to get to Euphie, but if she made a move, they'd most likely kill her and Cornelia. Damn Elevens! Her eyes began to sting. She hadn't felt this way since Saitama. Euphie... I won't let them take you away from me. Not again! She promised.

Guilford's eyes averted to the outside monitors, and his eyes widened extremely. "Viceroy, it's Zero!" Instantly, she gaze shot up, her eyes full of rage and hate. She stance became stable, and she proceeded to exit the vehicle. "Get the Knightmares ready!" She ordered. "I'm killing Zero myself."

* * *

><p>(Inside the station's van)<p>

As they approached what could've been there final moments, Ohgi looked at Kallen, and even though it was hard to see with his visor on, he could tell she was struggling. He looked back at the road in front of him, seeing the Gloucesters and Sutherlands ahead of him.

"Hey Kallen, when Zero went off about you being more capable than the rest of us, I believed him. But how about you?" He asked her directly, his eyes in that pathetic puppy dog routine he had when he faced certain death.

Kallen froze, her heart feeling like cement. But she concentrated, then willed herself to speak, even if it was a whisper. "I don't know." After everything that happened, I still can't decide how I feel about him. After all the victories, the tragedies, all the lies and deaths he caused, I still can't decide if I hate him or if I love him.

Meanwhile, in the back of the van, the other Black Knights began to talk among themselves. Kallen had to keep her eyes forward to drive, so she could only guess who was talking back there.

"I'm just wondering, why didn't we use the other vehicle?" One voice stupidly asked.

"Oh so you want the whole world to see where we hide out, huh?" Another voice, probably Yoshido, responded angrily.

"Point taken." She said, finding the mistake in asking a stupid question.

A third voice, most definitely Inoue, began to speak rather boldly. "I don't know about this Zero character, you think we should trust him?"

"No, that's why I said he looks shifty to me." Izumi said, with a clear frustration in his voice. "But if anything goes wrong I'll do something about it."

Kallen knew how they felt. When the whole thing began last time, she was about as pissed as any of them. But after everything that Lelouch and her had been through, she trusted him completely. If only we had the chance to… She snapped back to reality, and hit the brakes enough to stop them

"ZERO!" A voice called out. Kallen knew that voice quite well. Out of the corner of her eye, Cornelia and her royal guard came in front of them. "Come to assist the JLF, or have you come here to mock me again? Regardless, I will kill you where you stand. For my brother Clovis, and for insulting the name of Britannia!"

Zero stood there, glancing over the only person who would let him pass. He took in a deep breath, and began his performance "You intend to shoot me? We both know what happens if you do. Besides, why kill the only person who could rescue Euphemia?"

Cornelia felt her mind snap, and she went ballistic. "You dare speak her name after that stunt you pulled! I'll kill you right here and..."

"It is within my power to rescue her. And if I wanted her dead, I would've done so when she was in my custody." Zero lied, knowing full well of her awareness of that situation.

"You never had her in your custody, you filthy swine!"

"And yet she returned to the Bureau at the designated time, didn't she?" Lelouch implied, knowing that Cornelia wasn't wanting to listen. Or rather, she doesn't want to be fooled again. "It's within my power to save Euphemia for you."

Cornelia gritted her teeth, her rage now out of control. "You will not lay a hand on her!" Her finger was now urging Cornelia to fire the gun, and take her vengeance.

"If I do not save her, who among you can?" Zero told her, knowing full well that the JLF had already located her.

Cornelia wanted to shoot him until his body was nothing more than a pool of blood and torn skin. Her finger lingered on the trigger, every ounce of her being screaming at her to fire. But she was struggling to do so. For some damned reason, his words pierced Cornelia like a sword.

"Damn you Zero!" She screamed, cooling off instantly. "You win." She turned towards her guards, raising her hand, and gave them her orders. "Let them pass."

In that instant, the Gloucesters moved aside, allowing Zero to pass. Lelouch smiled, knowing that his bluff had worked not once, but twice now on the Witch of Britannia. He was indeed a master of deception.

Kallen let out a faint sigh of relief. She knew what was going to happen, but that knowledge didn't seem relative anymore. Ever since Saitama, I've been wondering: Is my knowledge of the future going to change anything? It was useless in Saitama, and in Zero's debut. She pondered, but shook those thought out of her head, and the Black Knights entered the hotel, ready to perform their first act as heroes.

* * *

><p>(In the Special Corps' command center, 18:09)<p>

Lloyd's eye's fired up with a bang as he answered the phone. "Wonderful! I want to thank you for that lovely order." He pressed the end call button, the twirled with absolute glee. "Ha ha ha! They said you've got the green light, Lancelot. You've orders to charge right into that linear cannon in the tunnel."

Cecile's also lit up, but with a sense of dread instead of excitement. "Wait a minute, you mean they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?"

"Yep, seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guard." He answered, looking ready to say goodbye to Suzaku, but unwilling to let his poor Lancelot die.

Cecile put her hands to her hips, quite annoyed by the orders. "Seems like?! But Lloyd…" She froze, then noticed that Suzaku had put his hand on her shoulder. She then knew that he didn't mind.

As he removed his hand from her shoulder, he turned towards the Lancelot, and Suzaku felt his heart surge with courage. "Miss Cecile, I'm ready. Please let me do it." He begged, climbing into the cockpit. "If Lancelot and I are needed, and we're able to give the hostages an opportunity to be saved, then I'll do it. Even if it means being a decoy." He closed the hatch, and Lancelot hummed to life. I just realized something; I haven't piloted the Lancelot since the Shinjuku incident.

General Darlton came onto his frequency, and began to speak with his rustic voice, treating Suzaku like little more than an animal, forcing him to do what he was told. "Warrant Officer Kururugi, here is a guideline for your mission. According to the information we've gathered thus far, the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor and believed to be locked inside a food storage room. The advanced prototype weapon, Z-01 Lancelot, will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel." He told them as Suzaku was lowered into the tunnel.

"Once in sight, you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the building. The area with the hostages should hold out for 8 minutes. Hostage rescue and mop up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the VARIS to destroy the foundation. Set the Impact Rail to Anti-Material Level 3."

"Understood sir" Suzaku said as he nodded, preparing to save his friends, and himself, from the terrorists. Any ends gained through contemptible means are worthless. Therefore, I'm going to stop this senseless violence. He proclaimed, ready to use Lancelot to end the terrorists campaign of death.

Lloyd looked at Suzaku with his charismatic smile, showing just how insane he really was. "Well then, the only variable left to deal with is that pesky linear cannon waiting for you in the tunnel. Space is tight in there, the Lancelot will only have a 47.8% evasion rate."

Cecile looked at Suzaku with concern in her eyes. She knew that he only had a 12% chance of survival. "Are we really going through with this?" She asked, but knew what the answer was.

Lloyd merely smirked before he gave the obvious answer. "Yes" He turned back towards the monitors, and gave Suzaku his instructions. "Now Kugurugi, make sure you both pull out of there before it's too late. Lancelot might get wrecked otherwise, and that would be unacceptable."

Suzaku pressed his communication button, and responded to Lloyd. "Affirmative." Shirley, Milly, Nina, I promise I'll get you guys out. He promised them as he looked over at the picture he had taken. It was the one thing he made sure he put inside the Lancelot's cockpit the day before. It was a picture he took of with Euphie. And Euphie, I promise I'll live to see you again. He proclaimed to her silently, the fire of courage roaring in his heart and the Lancelot began it's launch procedure.

* * *

><p>(Inside the penthouse suite)<p>

Lelouch stood by the window, gazing at the colonel, just like he did before. "I see then. You have no intention of joining me?" He had known the answer to that before hand, but he had to state it to keep the original timeline, or whatever was left of it, intact. I can't just claim they committed suicide this time. Now that they are aware of my power, I won't be able to kill them just like that.

Kusakabe gave him a disgusted look, beginning to lose his patience with the masked man of mystery. "You honestly thought I would join you just because of that little stunt you pulled on Cornelia. Don't make me laugh. Now remove that mask and reveal your real face. It's disrespectful not to." He demanded.

Lelouch sighed at his incompetence, knowing that he would have to use his geass. He reached for his mask, but pulled it away, teasing them with it. "I understand Kusakabe, but before I do, I'd like to ask you something: What exactly do you hope to accomplish through terrorism?

Kusakabe grunted, annoyed by his nosey audacity. "You should know the answer to that. We want to gain attention. I want this world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet." He told him, trying to resist the urge to run his sword through Zero.

Lelouch chuckled at this, seeing that he was nothing more than an empty shell on the inside. "How stale. You are obsolete and foolish to think that way. There's no saving you. Not even worth the effort."

A guard pointed his gun at Zero, but Kusakabe raised his hand, silently ordering him to hold his fire. "Explain what you mean by that, Zero." He demanded, gripping the handle even tighter.

Zero stood up, wanting to make his point quite clear. "I will only this once: Japan IS dead. To gain freedom, you cannot simply kill a few innocent people and expect to get a lost country back."

Everyone in the room gasped at what he had said, while Kusakabe growled at him, seeing Lelouch as a hypocrite. "And just what the hell are you doing then?! Answer me that, Zero!"

"I am looking to create a new country entirely. From the ashes of Japan, I will create the United States of Japan. But before I can do that, Britannia must fall. In order for that to happen, the terrorism must end. Take up thy sword, and fight for justice!"

The JLF members looked at each other with confused stares, while Kusakabe's gears began to grind. "That's ridiculous...no, it's preposterous!" He raged, seeing what he thought to be a true madman. "You really think we could stand up to Britannia like that? We'd be slaughtered!"

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. A guard checked who it was, then opened the door slightly. Immediately, the JLF member began to bark his report. "Colonel, I brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier. She claims that she's Princess Euphemia."

Kusakabe gave Lelouch a smug smile, feeling superior once again. "Well well well. What do you say to that, Zero?"

Upon hearing euphie's name, Lelouch's heart suddenly felt everything drop all at once. Everything that happened during the Special Zone of Japan flashed before his eyes. To see her again...Lelouch struggled, absolutely refusing to let himself cry. "Kusakabe, I wonder how should one destroy the world?"

"What are you, some kind of radical? Or perhaps an unusually lucky madman?" Kusakabe asked smugly. He glanced over at his sword, knowing that provoking him would make him draw that sword.

"I know how to destroy the world, for I have done it in the past. And now, I will do so again."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Lelouch activated his geass, opening up his mask simultaneously. "Now, I , Zero the miracle worker, command you. Now... all of you, die!"

Kusakabe eyes lite up red, completely under the influence of geass. "I understand. Troops, do your duty." He drew out his sword, preparing to commit seppuku as the soldiers put their guns to their necks. He raised his head, taking one last look at Lelouch. "Fire!" He ordered.

The guards stormed inside the room, and they were instantly horrified by what they saw. In puddles of blood, there was their Colonel Kusakabe and his bodyguards lying dead at their feet.

They began to panic, saying things like:

"The hell?"

"Colonel!"

"Ugh!"

Lelouch turned to the Japanese terrorists, lifting his voice in a mild yet confident manner. "Calm yourselves." He told them, trying to think of something to say to his Black Knights once the time came.

Euphie looked at her brother with a curious yet fearful stare. "Zero." was all she could say in the face of the man who had killed her brother Clovis, the man that had bested her sister Cornelia, and the man that used her to defeat Cornelia.

Lelouch knew what he had done, even knowing that the Black Knights would reprimand him for it._ But even so, this was the only way to show the world that we mean real business._ He turned to the JLF members, seeing that they had Euphie with him. His heart became like lead, hazardous and heavy. However, he refused to acknowledge his feelings, and kept his composure.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was." He turned towards his sister, who was looking more and more anxious. "Princess Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners. Clovis nor Cornelia wouldn't have done the same."

Euphie looked at him with vengeful eyes. "So is that what this is all about? You lied about kidnapping me to spite my sister, used my absence at the Bureau to blackmail her just so you could get a message out, and now your going to kill me. Does that sum it up?"

Lelouch looked into Euphemia's eyes, seeing discontent and anxiety flowing through her. He was happy to see her, but at the same time, an invisible blade pierced his heart, and his mind went into complete sadness. He stood right in front of the only person who ever truly beat him after he took the persona of Zero. He was in the presence of the one girl who had given him a chance at heaven, but he was forced to send her to hell instead.

_NO_! He forced upon himself. _My heart will not betray me again! Euphie I promise you, this time…_ He opened his mouth, and let his thoughts become words. "I will not harm you, dear sister."

"What?!" She gasped out, true horror filling her eyes.. _But why would he…_ She caught a hold of an impossible probability. She couldn't decide what else to think, so she opened her mouth.

"Lelouch, is that you under there?"

He reached for his mask, already knowing that no one was watching them, and he was already certain that the security cameras were not functional, let alone turned on. He pressed the hidden buttons on his mask, and the panels began to retract. He pulled off the mask that carried the world's weight, and revealed his face to his long lost sister.

"It's been a long time, Euphie." He said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

Chapter 9 (1/2)

_The Laws of Equivalence_

_Part 2_

Euphemia's eyes were deceiving her. They had to be. For right in front of her stood not Zero, the man who had killed Clovis, but her long lost brother, Lelouch vi Britannia. She stepped back, her heart now at war. _Zero is Lelouch, and Lelouch is Zero._ She knew all about how he felt when Lady Marianne had died, and how he resented their father for doing nothing about it. _But even if he were…_ Her mind drew too many conflicting pictures, all of them horrific and hellish in nature.

"No. You're not Lelouch. Lelouch is dead." She knew what she said was a lie, not only to her brother, but to herself as well. _But why would he, Lelouch of all people, where a mask and lead a group of terrorists._ _revenge against our father? To learn about Marianne's death? Or does it have something to do with..._

Lelouch looked at her with a face of concern, but then quickly changed it into a loving smile. "Tell me Euphie, do you remember when we used to play at Aries Villa?" The demon asked her. Of course his smile was merely skin deep. Inside, a dagger had run it's way through his heart, and the he felt the scar of guilt that was there, beginning to fester once again.

_Euphie. I'm sorry...I'm...sorry. I didn't… _Lelouch shattered that guilt he had, remembering that it was never going to happen again. "Or when my mother and Cornelia use to play with your hair? Or perhaps, do you remember when Nunnally accidently spilled milk on us about 8 years ago?"

She began to whimper, her violet eyes filling with stinging tears. "Oh Lelouch... It really is you." She admitted, embracing him with a loving hug. He gasped, but hugged her back, a slight tear forming in his eye as well. Time froze around the two, making a few seconds seem like eternity.

They pulled apart, looking deeply into each others eyes. "Lelouch…" She looked away from him, turning to the floor instead. She was standing right next to the man who killed Clovis, her dear brother. But rather than grief or hatred, all Euphie could feel was happiness. She had Lelouch back in her life, and she had Suzaku as well. "Lelouch, is Nunnally…" He cut her off there, leaving her breath shallow.

"Euphemia, we will have plenty of time to catch up later." He promised her. "But right now, i need to be informed on the situation down there." He told her, closing his own eyes. _I'll have to do it once I get all of the information I can. Jeremiah may be acting as my mole for now, but how long will that last?_ He asked himself rhetorically. _And this way, I can keep a closer eye on her._ He told himself. He trusted Suzaku, with his life even. But after what happened last time, he knew it was necessary to double the eyes that were watching her back.

Euphemia knew that he was lying to her, like he did when ever she or Nunnally got in trouble. "Lelouch, were never going to meet like this again, are we?" _I'm a Britannian princess, and he is Zero now, Leader of the Black Knights and enemy of my country. But still…_ She found herself in an awkward position, struggling to hold back tears in front of one of the only she truly cared about.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes slightly at his sister's remark. He knew that she thought he was lying, as he usually does. "No, Euphemia, we will meet again. And when we do, it will be peaceful." He promised, stretching out his hand. Euphemia looked at it, but it was not just the palm of said hand. A large, black colored pentagon was there.

_No. I shouldn't…_ She urged to grab it, seeing that he wanted her to. She held herself back, attempting to figure out what it was. _I mustn't. I'd be a traitor._She kept telling herself, her hand moving towards it in disregard of her will. _No… don't…_ It was cold. She looked upon the forbidden seal she just touched. It was the symbol of the Black Knights.

"Now then, Euphemia, as your brother, I have a few favors to ask of you." He said. _After this, Euphemia's hands will be kept clean._ His will hardened, trying to resist the urge not to do what was needed.

"Alright." She said reluctantly. Lelouch could see it in her eyes. It wasn't as bad as Nunnally's, but the realization of him being Zero shocked her.

"Nunnally is alive. I am taking care of her, and we are living inside the Tokyo settlement. I want to be certain that we are not disturbed by any Britannian military or government officials. Will you keep all of this a secret?"

Euphemia's eyes went wide. She wanted to say no. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to see them again, and through the mask of Zero. She wanted them to be in her life, and she wanted to be part of their life. _But that's selfish of me. I want us to be together again, but that would only endanger them._

She took in a deep breath, deeper than any she had ever taken before, and answered her brother. "I will." She said, holding in a breath of despair.

Lelouch gave her concerning eyes. "Will you keep the identity of Zero a secret as well?" he asked gingerly, already knowing the answer.

"To my grave." She proclaimed impulsively. She clutched the object that Lelouch had given to her with an iron grip, never wanting to let it go. Though she wondered. _What is it exactly?_ She forced her mind back to Lelouch, whose gaze had hardened for some reason.

_Now is the time._ He proclaimed to himself. "And last and most importantly…" He said to his pink haired sister, a blaze of energy in his eye.

* * *

><p>(Outside the hotel.)<p>

Cornelia was stunned at the reports and visuals she was receiving. _An Eleven that can pilot a Knightmare so efficiently and flawlessly._ She opened her mouth, and her thoughts became audible. "What? The AE6 Knightmare?"

Darlton clenched his fist, furious that a low ranking Eleven was going to do his job. "Yes." he admitted, wanting to conceal his frustration behind a professional mask. "At the rate it's going it'll break through soon."

Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she engulfed herself in thought, unaware that she was speaking every word that she thought. "Do we dare hold out hope?" She pondered, clenching her hands on the seat of her chair.

* * *

><p>(Underground tunnel.)<p>

Suzaku surged past the enemy boundary lines with ease. With the experimental knightmare, Z-01 Lancelot, he felt like a juggernaut, crushing anything that stood in his way. Lloyd was pleased with how well the Lancelot was holding up, but Suzaku was even more so. _Yes. It can take this level of destructive force._ The Lancelot's screen was coming clear now, and Suzaku felt his heart ignite with courage and freeze with fear. The emotions he had inside were in perfect balance, the way a soldier would usually feel in the heat of battle. _I'm on my way now, my friends. Just you wait._

It front of him, Suzaku saw the thing that was making trouble for the rescue teams. _So, that's the linear cannon. _Suzaku told himself, narrowing his eyes at the behemoth of weapon. It looked like it was literally created out of Glasgows.

Suzaku was less than a few seconds from them, and it looked like they were preparing to fire the weapon. _I won't be able to maneuver in this tight of space. _His heart cringed, at the thought of saving himself, emotions mixing with the heavy grief that had been burdening him for years.

_I shouldn't be allowed to live. After the things I've done, the sins I have committed._ He reminded himself. After all, he was the one who caused Britannia to succeed in conquering Japan._I deserve to die. To atone for those sins. But even so..._ He clenched his fists against the controls of the proud white knight, reminding himself why he lives now. _I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for my friends, and I will live...for her!_ He proclaimed, remembering the promise he had just given to Euphie. As his heart began its descent into hell, he turned on his communicator. "Ms. Cecile, it's time for me to use the VARIS."

Cecile's eyes widened, and she she began to reason with him. "Warrant Officer Kugurugi, that is not an option. The Lancelot could get damaged, and more importantly, you could get killed!" She demanded. She didn't know why, but she wanted to protect this young man. Suzaku was Japanese, but something about him, the way he would fearlessly march into danger, it reminded her of her older brother, Julius.

Suzaku hardened his heart, drawing out the weapon he hoped to end this conflict. "There's no room for me to evade, so I'll risk getting blasted to take the first shot." He checked the fuel, and the power supply for any problems. _Rivalz, Shirley, Milly, Nina, Nunnally, Kallen… Lelouch. If I am to die here, thank you for being my friends._ He said to himself, as he did every time when was about to die. And as the VARIS roared to life, as the enemy's weapon did as well, a single name had crossed his mind several times over. _Euphie._

Suzaku snapped back to reality, upon hearing the linear cannon fire. He steeled his nerves, and pulled the trigger. As the VARIS fired, an explosive burst of blue light filled the air around him, the sound of piercing thundered greeting his ears. The tunnel lit up instantly, with Suzaku pulling away from the blast as he fired the second shot.

Upon impact, the building's tunnel, along with the water below, shot up in an explosive eruption of mist and ash. Suzaku launched himself into the air, the crosswinds heard through his cockpit. he aimed at the beams, just as he was told, and fired 4 shots at the foundation of the building. The VARIS had done it's job. As the smoke flowed out of the ground like a flood, the hotel began to sink, leaving Suzaku speechless, but relieved.

"Wait a minute…" He spouted out, unaware he had done so out loud. He couldn't believe his eyes, not even for a second. He wasn't mistaken. The man he was seeing was the man he had been hearing about since his court martial. The man who caused all of this.

"Is that..." his train of thought was demolished, along with the building as the rubble came crashing down to earth. _They detonated the building. They've killed everyone._His eyes widening, slowly filling with tears. His heart was once again hollow, and he was once again greeted by grief.

"Damn it. My friends. They're all dead!" He yelled, scorning himself for not being able to save them. "I've failed…." _I've failed. I've failed to save people from dying._ His despair transformed into self damnation, his mind filling up with the things he could've done to save them. "Not again!" He raged, slamming his hand repeatedly against the front control panel.

Tears began to flood from his eyes, as he lost the will to control them any longer. _How could I even face them now._ he asked himself, considering all the things that could happen once he returned to Ashford. He'd imagined that they would try to tell him that it wasn't his fault, which he wouldn't believe. Lelouch and Nunnally, I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry… He looked over at the building, now halfway through the ground.

As the clouds of ominous flames and ash began to clear, a man emerged from the shadows, a yacht being his vessel. Suzaku eyes widened, and his pain began to stir into hatred, the one thing he had never wanted to feel towards anyone. All of the evil that was coursing through him, all of the deaths of his friends, all of it was caused by the man he had only seen once in person. It was the only man he felt so much gratitude and so much hatred towards.

_So this is your doing. _He cursed in his head, his hands balling into dense packed fists. _You'll regret doing any of this... Zero!_

* * *

><p>Kallen stood alongside Lelouch, a stern face behind that visor she was wearing. Last time this had happened, she had been too afraid to even breath. But now, It just came natural to her. There she was, after leaving the Black Knights after the conclusion of the Zero Requiem, once again spitting and laughing in the face of Britannia. She couldn't help but stand tall and proud behind their masked leader Zero, a.k.a Lelouch Lamperouge vi Britannia.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit." Said leader proclaimed, Kallen and his original Black Knights standing behind them. "For I am Zero, and together, we are the Black Knights!" He paused waiting for Cornelia's response, turning towards the lifeboats. He saw Shirley and C.C. floating among them, and he gave off a silent sigh of relief. "But before you decide, look upon the water. As you can clearly see, the hostages are unharmed."

As Suzaku gazed at the charismatic terrorist with frozen eyes, Cecile and Lloyd exchanged looks, one of them reacting more than the other. "The Black Knights." She pondered, questioning the very nature of Zero. _They did this? I suppose it fits in with the 'knights for justice' act._

"Ironic, isn't it?" Lloyd mused, pushing his glasses back into place. "The terrorists referring to themselves as knights." He walked towards the Lancelot's monitors, showing little care for Zero or the Black Knights.

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, I have made the cowardly colonel see the error of is own ways, and thus, he committed suicide as a mediocre apology." He lied. _When we retreat as we did before, the Black Knights will immediately assume that I used my geass on him and his guards. However, that will only be a minor problem in the future._ he assured himself, resuming his proclamation to the world.

"While Britannia itself is our main enemy, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!" Lelouch began to rant, easily stirring up the entire viewing world. "Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be. We shall appear again, until all people are free!"

Lelouch took a step to the side, encouraging the others to follow his lead. "And as proof of my commitment to justice, I return to you, Britannia, the woman who was about to be killed by the cowardly Japan Liberation Front." He bowed in respect, the other hesitant, but soon mimicked. The sounds of footprints emerged from below deck, Kallen's heart stopping with every step. _This didn't happen last time. I guess it's another deviation Lelouch created._

Out of the shadows, a woman with lovely pink hair appeared. Kallens eyes widened at this, as did the other Black Knights. "Britannia, I return to you the only honorable member of your royal family. I return to you…." he paused, rising up as quickly as he had bowed down. He came to her side, and gestured towards her. "Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

* * *

><p>(The government Bureau, 21:57)<p>

Euphie's face remained unseen once she returned to the Bureau. Lelouch promised her that they'd meet again, though she didn't really believe it. However, that was not what was upsetting her. Lelouch had shown her face to the entire world, so she couldn't pretend to be an average, middle class girl around Suzaku any more. And from the way he talked about the royal family, she knew that he would act awkwardly distant around her, if not just flat out distant and cold.

The more she thought about it, the more painful the ache became. She looked out of the window, the urge to cry filling her whole head. And as the subtle sounds of the train passed by, the wall of maturity broke, and Euphie felt the her face becoming warmer as tears began to trail down her face. _Suzaku, Lelouch…._ She buried her face in her pillows, not wanting to be heard or seen by anyone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Euphie's heart nearly gave out. Her cell phone had gone off. She quickly reached into her normal girl dress, and saw the name of the last person she wanted to talk to right now. But she knew that she had to. She reluctantly flipped open the phone, and began to speak. "Suzaku?"

"Hey Euphie." He said, sounding half hearted. But in truth, Suzaku didn't know what else to do. When he saw her face emerge from below the docks, right next to the man he had sworn to kill, he couldn't believe his own eyes, let alone his own heart. Her real name, Euphemia li Britannia, still haunted him every second he thought about the times they shared together.

_I've been such a fool. No, I've been a god damned idiot. She and Lelouch share the same eyes for heaven's sake! Why the hell didn't I figure out my…_ He stopped himself right there. _Girlfriend?_ he remembered the peck she had given him on the day they met, the joy he felt when they were reunited, and the passion that had consumed him when she… _Kissed me._ His eyes narrowed as he tried to stop the petty tears that were in his eyes. He felt something with her, something stronger than friendship. But he had realized one thing when he learned of her true identity.

_We are star-crossed. She comes from the Britannian royal family. She's a pedigree Britannian princess. And me, I'm the simple foot soldier, looking to save people when I know that I'll probably just kill more. But even so, I… _He was cut off from his own thoughts, as said girl broke the uneasy silence between them.

"Suzaku, the truth is...you and I…" She hesitated, unsure what to say. _I tricked him. I lied to him. I kissed him._ Her mind kept thinking about what could happen to them if Cornelia, or anyone else for that matter, found out about them. "That is…" The silence had returned, wounding both of their hearts.

_No, I can't bear it. I have to be honest now, no matter what happens! _She ironed her will, and untied her tongue. "Suzaku, as the Sub-Viceroy, will you obey any command I give you?" She asked, her own words frightening her a bit. _What am I saying? If anyone, especially Cornelia, found out about us, they'd most likely interrogate him, if not kill or torture him._

Suzaku forgot how to breath, and both of his eyes were as wide as a small plate. _Obey any command?_ He kept asking himself, trying to regain control of his lungs. He couldn't believe what she was asking him. But without much thought, he answered the pink haired princess.

"Uhh….Of course, Princess Euphemia." He told her, trying to conceal the pain that was now eating away at his own heart. He wanted to take it back, but he knew that what's done was done, even if he didn't want it to be that way. His whole life revolved around the stupidest mistake he had ever made as a child. _When I killed my father, I thought the violence would stop. I thought that if I ended the war, the deaths would decrease._ He kept telling himself, even though he knew that none of his hopes had been realized on his own.

"Good." Euphie told him, her mind made up about what she was going to do. "Then as 3rd Princess of Britannia, I order you, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi," She continued, knowing that there would be consequences to what she was doing. "I order you not to give up on us."

Suzaku felt the pain move to the side of him, other feelings driving around his heart in a complete corkscrew. Part of him wanted to disobey her orders, and hoped to protect what was left of her reputation. But the other part of him wanted to obey her blindly, hoping for something he knew he couldn't have.

"Princess Euphemia…" He finally said to her, speaking with a conflicted soul. _I know I'm going to regret this..._He swore to himself, his mind too divided to think clearly. He knew she wanted him, that much was clear, but he didn't know if he was right to want her back. _But regardless of what I want, I have to do this…_ "I will obey your orders. I will not give up on..._us_." He said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>(Ashford Academy, 4th period, 12:17)<p>

Kallen had stared blankly at the board all morning, occasionally taking glances at Lelouch through her reflective pencil case. No matter how much she worked with him, she was always surprised by the actions he took to ensure their victory. She finished her ramen, and headed for her next class. The building was empty for the most part, so she could walk like her real self for a change. And all the while, her mind kept thinking about Lelouch, both as a student and as Zero.

At first glance, Lelouch looked just like a typical, handsome, lazy ass genius school boy. But she knew better than to make that assumption. Behind that school boy routine, there was a man who was leading the world into a new age of justice and equality. _Ever since we made our big splash at the hotel jacking, the Black Knights have taken the world by storm. We've become a friend to the weak, just like before. _Kallen mused, comparing all the events that had happened before and the events that were happening now. _Of course, no one can show that in public. After all, Lelouch killed Prince Clovis._

She paused, her thoughts becoming darker, and her concerns growing faster. _There are many in our ranks who wish to know his true identity, but I know that they wouldn't trust him any other way. _She raised her head, and resumed her walk. However, once we returned to headquarters, _there were those who accused Zero of using his geass to control Kusakabe and his men. He confessed to that much at least, but Ohgi and I defended him on the grounds that we aren't terrorists anymore. Tamaki and the others were skeptical, but they ultimately caved._ She smiled, seeing how pissed he was at everyone for going along with it.

Kallen turned the corner, and Nunnally appeared in front of her, Lelouch and Suzaku right next to her. She knew that Nunnally was aware of her mask, lelouch as well. But she put it on for suzaku, the most assuming one in the entire student council.

"Hi there, Kallen." Nunnally said in her ever so sweet voice. She wasn't looking at the innocent, nearly helpless little girl that she knew from Ashford anymore. She was staring at Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th Empress of Britannia. "Lelouch wants to talk to you about something." She said with a wink.

"About what?" She asked the former Empress. She had a feeling, deep in her gut, that this was something about Kallen's arrangements with the Black Knights. She hadn't reclaimed her Guren yet, so this was most likely something about her mother, and the refrain smugglers.

"Big brother was wondering why you're a day student instead of a boarder?" Nunnally said to her sweetly, hiding behind her own mask of innocence. _If Lelouch would just go ahead and awaken Suzaku, we wouldn't have to be this cryptic about what we're talking about._ She thought, agitated at hiding her true self from her friends. It didn't bother her that much before, when she was barely friends with any of them, Lelouch and Suzaku especially. _But now…_

She knocked herself back into reality, focusing on what Nunnally was trying to say. "Why would he wonder about that?" She asked her, trying to look mildly suspicious. Of course, she wasn't. Lelouch, Nunnally, and even Suzaku already knew all about her mother from the previous timeline. Suzaku was just unaware of it at the time.

Lelouch's face sparked to life, looking embarrassed and clueless at the same time. he was acting like Lelouch Lamperouge. Not the evil demon known as lelouch vi Britannia, or the cold, calculating Zero, leader of the Black Knights. No, the man she was talking to was Lelouch Lamperouge, a typical high school genius.

"I'm just a bit curious. Since you are a Stratfield, I assume that you have plenty of money" He lied. Lelouch was completely aware of what her life was really like. He walked a bit closer to her, Nunnally and Suzaku closely behind him. "And you don't seem to be that close to your mother and father. In fact, they seem to be distant with you…"

Kallen gave him a serious scowl, and Lelouch's expression darkened as he realized he had struck a nerve with her. "First of all…" She began. "She is not my mother, she is my step-mother. Second, I wouldn't care if they both went straight to hell…" She froze, realizing that she had completely forgotten that Suzaku was there.

Suzaku looked at her with a startled expression, his emerald eyes growing larger. "How could you say that? They're your family…" He tried to lecture, before he found himself on the floor, punched in the gut by Kallen. _What the…_ He felt as though his lungs were collapsed, for he was unable to breath. he collected his thoughts. _Where did she muster this strength from? And why did she even punch me in the first place?_

"They are not my family, got that! I am Kallen Kozuki, not Kallen Stadtfeld! And I am sick and tired of this sick little school girl routine!" She raged, before returning to reality and clamped her mouth shut, every molecule in her beginning to panic. Lelouch's eyes narrowed at her, while Nunnally's gave of a sense of despair. She hadn't noticed it before, but she just snapped.

Suzaku's eyes widened, which seemed to be becoming a habit with him, as he gasped at the sickly little school girl who just knocked the wind out of him, his mind completely taken by surprise at her behavior. But even more surprising, what she had called herself. He got up slowly, not wanting to get her any more angry than she already was. "Wait...Kallen…" He said, nervous to ask such a personal question. "Are you… an Eleven?" He suddenly found himself on the ground once again, in more pain than before.

She looked around the hall. Fortunately for all of them, they were the only ones there. She turned back towards Suzaku, utterly unable to control her temper anymore. "What kind of gutless lapdog are you? Show some pride, Suzaku." She scolded,, already knowing what he was doing in Britannia. And although she knew she should have punched him at all, she had to admit: _That felt good._ Her mind refocused on reality, and her anger resurfaced instantly. "Suzaku listen to this and listen good: We are not Elevens. We are Japanese damn it!"

Lelouch grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her away from Suzaku. He pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear. "_Now is not a good time for this, Kallen. We are having a meeting today, and we need to discuss our next move._" Kallen nodded, putting her anger away for the time being.

Lelouch checked the area, his heart beating unsteadily, and sighed with relief. _Suzaku was the only one who saw that._ He smiled internally, grateful that no one else about Kallen's true lineage. He turned towards Nunnally, who looked relieved as well. His eyes, however, wandered off in Suzaku's direction. Lelouch saw the discontent written all over Suzaku's face. _He never did take spontaneous news well. He was always the one shocked at these kind of things._

Suzaku looked at lelouch, who seemed relatively unchanged. He shifted his eyes between Kallen and Lelouch, attempting to piece together the puzzle. _Lelouch, did...did you know about this?_ He asked him in his mind, attempting to find out the truth. He couldn't just ask him directly. After all, Lelouch was a liar, for the most part, after all.

* * *

><p>(Student Council room, 19:05)<p>

"Lord Lelouch, I have confirmed the data you have requested." Jeremiah reported. He had served Lelouch well, ever since he first swore his loyalty to Lelouch after he had revealed that he was the son of Lady Marrianne. Jeremiah looked over his notes, not wanting to misinform lelouch on anything. "It appears that Suzaku has indeed contacted Princess Euphemia after the Lake Kawaguchi incident."

Lelouch smiled at this, and he began to draw conclusions to their conversation. _If Suzaku contacted Euphie, he would most likely attempt to end their relationship, hoping that without him nearby, her reputation would remain intact. Of course, Euphemia would most likely try to keep that from happening. And judging from his attitude, I can conclude that he agreed to remain her 'boyfriend', while continueing to date her in secret. Though if that were the case…_

"Well done Jeremiah, as always." He said, switching into a more serious tone. "Now then, have the Purebloods made any assumptions about Zero and Euphemia?" He asked. he knew that the royal code would prove to be a useless clue if he didn't have a plausible suspect. He needed someone who he could manipulate without hurting, at least not intentionally. The choice was clear: It had to be Euphemia.

"Lelouch…" Nunnally began to say, er voice sounding a bit peeved. "Why would they do that? Euphi is a good person, and a royal family member. If they accused her of treachery, they themselves would be considered traitors, if not treacherous hypocrites." Nunnally sounded unsure, but she already had the idea in her head that it was intentional.

"Well said, little sister. If the Purebloods go against their own loyalty, they will be accused of treachery, which in turn would create a counter theory of insurgents. That is the true purpose of Project Orange. To divide and conquer Britannia."

C.C., now holding another Cheese-kun, walked over to Nunnally, and smirked at Lelouch's plan. "Sounds more thought out than the original 'Orange' idea." She teased, her smile mocking him. It was always that smile from her that pissed him off. _But then again, it was that smile that always made me revise my plans, and thus making them better than they already were_. He mused.

"It is a more well thought out plan." Lelouch remarked, slightly peeved at the witch. "However, there is one major flaw: If someone were to assume that Project Orange was not real, it would put Jeremiah in hot water, and they would interrogate him in order to get to Zero and the Black Knights."

Kallen stood up, looking over at Lelouch's raven colored hair and violet light eyes. She grabbed her head, the blood rushing down her body like a waterfall. She had been sitting in that chair for the last half hour. But even so, she wanted to ask Lelouch one simple question. "Alright then, how do we keep that from happening? Have him deny any involvement with us? Or perhaps build stronger evidence against Euphemia?"

Nunnally gave Kallen the evil eye, silently stating; _No, we've picked on Euphie enough._ Kallen hadn't realized it before, but sometimes, Nunnally could be just as stubborn and persuasive as her brother. It was scary how similar their scowls, tones, and even their body language matched in those situations.

"No, I already have the best solution already worked out." Lelouch simply stated, his eyes lighting up with a determined fire. Lelouch's heart became sore, thinking about the next matter they needed to discuss. he took in a deep breath, his mouth tasting like metal and blood. "Jeremiah, as you have told me, the Purebloods did not have a real duty during the battle of Narita, correct?"

Jeremiah's eyes lit up, but then he realized why he asked the question. "That is correct my lord." _I see Lord Lelouch, you want me to have the purebloods evacuate any civilians that would be caught in the avalanche. _He deduced, knowing about Joseph and Shirley Fenette. _And if that would happen, then the terribly unfortunate events you caused for he would never happen._

"By the look on your face, I'd say you already know what I want you to do." Lelouch stated to his loyal knight. "See to it that the Purebloods don't screw it up. If I know them, they'll probably attempt to redeem themselves by killing Zero." _If they do that, Project Orange would further draw conclusions as to who is Orange, and whether or not it is successful._ Lelouch stated, taking a white pawn with a black knight.

"And what happens if they disobey Jeremiah and attack you anyway?" Nunnally asked, her eyes now looking bored. Lelouch smiled at his sister, seeing how similar she had become to him. Kallen, on the other hand, looked at Nunnally like she expected this kind of behavior. Of course, she knew Nunnally as the empress of Britannia, and had learned to speak like a politician fluently.

Kallen smiled at Nunnally, knowing that behind her calm demeanor, Nunnally was genuinely worried about Lelouch, despite the past. Kallen, closed her eyes, and began to speak. "If they do that, they'll be fresh meat for the Guren Mk II. That'll put em' in line." She said, confidence coursing through her veins at lightning speed. She remembered how helpless they were the first time they ever laid eyes on her inside the Guren.

"That only leaves one obstacle: The Lancelot." Lelouch proclaimed, sounding a bit uncertain of what to do about Suzaku. _Last time, Suzaku had taken us by surprise, and damaged the Guren, along with my Burai Kai. But now that we know what to expect... _he puzzled out, attempting to make heads or tails of what was going to work out. "I suggest that we keep the encounter with the Lancelot the same. If we act like we expected it, it will seem too convenient. However, Kallen…" He said, his eyes gazing in her direction now. "I want you to be certain that the Lancelot does not come into contact with me, and be sure that the Guren is not damaged as severely as last time."

Kallen smiled at her leader. It had been so long since he gave her orders like that: clear and to the point. She saluted at him slightly, teasing him about his authority over her. "As you command, Master Zero."

"Excellent answer, Q-1." Lelouch chuckled, returning the joke. But as soon as he smiled, his scowl returned to it's rightful place, his eyes narrowing to a thin line. "Now then...Kallen. About your living arrangements..."

Kallen, Sayoko, and Nunnally stared at Lelouch, their eyes slowly widening as they inferred what Lelouch was planning behind that devious mask of an expression he wore. C.C merely chuckled at this notion, and Jeremiah bowed to his master in respect as he took his leave.

* * *

><p>(Statfield Manor, 10:03)<p>

Kallen felt like a rag doll as she laid on her bed, her body unresponsive to her will. Her legs were like jelly, as were her arms and chest. She hadn't been able to get much sleep last night, considering that right after Lelouch adjourned the meeting, he immediately switched his persona into that of Zero, and contacted the Black Knights for another refrain…._Refrain!_ She moaned in her mind.

Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed, and tears began to form in her eyes as she remembered that her mother was still hooked on the stuff. She concentrated on getting up, urging herself to speak with her. She moved her numbing arm over to the side of her bed, pushing upwards with all the strength she could muster.

Suddenly, her arm slipped, and she fell back to where she was, her assets the only thing keeping her head away from the pillow. She forced herself to try again, using her other hand to push herself to the side, and using her limping legs to hold her up. Kallen hadn't felt this weak since she was captured by Xingke in China, and she was hating herself for it. _Come on Kallen, you've been in full scale battles before, and yet your tired from one night at the docks. _She scolded herself, before the sound of the doorbell awoke her reserve strength.

In that instant, she rose to her feet, and grabbed the lavender robe that hung against the bathroom door. She looked at what she had grabbed, then put it back. She then grabbed her dark red t-shirt, black jeans, and her steel gray jacket, deciding it wasn't the best idea to greet her ticket out of hell in a bathroom robe. _Damn it Lelouch, I barely had time to talk to my mother about this, let alone pack._ She ranted, wanting to give him a lecture about how long these kind of things take.

She walked down the stairs slowly, her hair in her prefered, terrorist hair style rather than her sickly girl hairstyle. She didn't mind it though, knowing that the person who was coming to see her already knew who she was really.

"Mistress Kallen, mistress Kallen." Her mother greeted, her fake smile making Kallen feel worse about all of this. She had been pushing her away for 6 years now, and now was about to go up to her and say '_Hey mom. Sorry about all the bs I've been giving you over the last few years. Let's get out of here and go live in Area 11 without the Statfield family getting in the way.' _As Kallen took the last step, her real mother opened the door, revealing the last person she had expected to help her directly.

Kallen stared at the guest she had. "Lelouch?" She knew someone would show up, but she expected Sayoko or possibly C.C to show up. _Why would he come here himself? _She snapped back to reality, turning her attention towards her Britannian stepmother. She scowled at the woman, her eyes looking outside straight at limo right there in front of the Stadtfeld Manor.

"Oh, I heard you had a friend down here, I knew it would be a boy. Out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto." she goaded, her expression turning into a smirk. "You're lucky your father's back in the homeland."

Kallen turned to face the witch that she had been forced to suffer, pointing to her bags behind her back. Lelouch turned in the direction, ready to grab them as soon as her mother broke the vase. "You're the one who enjoying dad not being around here, aren't you?"

"Uh…" was all the Britannian noblewoman could say, before they heard the crashing sound of smashed porcelain strike the ground. _Just like last time._ Kallen told herself, remembering exactly what happened last time. After Kallen found out why her mother was really putting up with Britannia for, she realized that she knocked the vase over on purpose, so that Kallen would be able to get out of trouble.

"Forgive me, milady, forgive me." Her mother apologised, knowing that the focus of Kallen's guardian was now on her alone.

"Can't you do anything right?" The noblewoman demanded, before grunting out her next racist remark. "Besides selling your body, that is." She smirked, venting her hatred towards all 'numbers'.

Kallen felt her temperature rise, and felt her mind ignite with a burning blaze. She took a deep breath, but the flames did not die out. She was able to keep calm last time because she hated her real mother for not standing up for herself. _But now…! _

The flames died out, and shortly after, Kallen felt as though humans were but twigs, and she had just been snapped. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON HER, YOU ELITIST BITCH!" She raged, feeling a flood of bottled up anger release all at once.

Kallen's stepmother was speechless, her eyes filled with shock. Kallen had been resentful towards the women for years, but had never had the audacity to say her thoughts directly at her before. "What?!" The women regained control of her own self, deciding to lecture Kallen to remain composed. "How dare you talk to your mother like that!" She began, but was unable to continue from the sheer amount of gravity Kallen's anger was emitting.

Kallen couldn't control her tongue anymore, not that she wanted to in the first place. _Last time this happened, Milly was here, and I couldn't do a damned thing about what was going on. _She reflected, reminding herself of why she was doing this in the first place You are NOT my Mother!

"Mistress, what is this all about?" The would-be servant asked, looking at her daughter with a worried expression. She had sacrificed so much so Kallen could live a happy life. She sacrificed being her mother, her freedom, her pride, her security, and possibly her sanity. But in spite of all of her efforts, however, Kallen refused to be content with her life, seeing herself as Japanese, not Britannian.

Kallen turned towards her real mother, feeling her heart burn with courage and love, even if she was looking only slightly angry. She couldn't see it while Kallen was faced towards Mrs. Stratfield, but Kallen's eyes were also filled with another emotion: concern. "Mom, don't give me that crap." She told her, reaching out her hand.

Her mother was hesitant, not wanting to get Kallen into anymore trouble. Kallen only scowled at her, and took her mother's hand, helping her up in the process. "Come on, we're getting out of here." Kallen told her, smiling at the women in the maids outfit.

"Now hold on a minute!" The Britannian women demanded. "What do you think your doing young lady?!" Kallen looked back at her stepmother, fury contained within the deepest part of her eyes.

"You heard me, you fucking bitch! I'm leaving…" She said, walking over to the door. "And I'm taking my mother with me." She approached the door, Lelouch stepping out of her way as she took her mother outside.

Mrs. Statfield was enraged to her boiling point. She didn't care about whether or not Kallen lived here, but they needed an heir, and she was the only candidate. "Now wait just a second Kallen Statfield ! Who do you think pays for all of this. Those clothes you wear, the food you eat, the very roof you sleep under. We even pay for you to go to school, so don't think for a second you can survive out there." She insisted.

Kallen looked back at her, her expression unchanged in even the slightest way. She opened her mouth, her tongue now free of it's binding. "Wrong." the redhead stated boldly, continuing to escort her mother to her salvation. "Lelouch makes more money a day than either you or my bastard of a father make in a year. He's offered to pay for everything." She claimed. She had never really approved of Lelouch's gambling before, but she was thankful for it now. _Wow._ she realized. _Never thought I'd hear myself say, or even think that._

The Statfield women was completely enraged now, marching towards her adopted daughter with a furious face. She approached Kallen and the women she had led outside, but was soon cut off. It was Lelouch that stood between them. "What are you doing this for, boy? Looking to score with my daughter, or perhaps gain respect by acting all heroic like this?" She asked him.

However, Lelouch looked at Kallen instead, her bag firmly in his hand. _I hadn't even thought of that outline. I suppose it would be a reasonable assumption, considering the circumstances._ He pondered, pushing away the dirty doubts and thoughts he had before meeting the eyes of the women in front of him.

"I have no intentions of anything like that, Mrs. Statfield." He assured her, even though it wouldn't matter in about 3 seconds. "However, I will not tolerate oppression on any grounds."

"And what, may I ask, does that mean? You are sound an awful like that terrorist I've been hearing about. Whats his name...Zero?" She assumed.

Lelouch smiled at the old hag, ready to repay Kallen for her past services to him as Zero. "I wonder about something: What is superior in terms of humanity?" He activated his geass, his eyes ablaze with a cold, commanding sense of authority. "Now, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you…. hand over Kallen's guardianship back to Ms. Kozuki." He ordered.

The glow of geass appeared after he issued the command, and she simply said "Understood." before returning back inside the manor. Lelouch waited for several minutes, wondering how this alteration would affect the timeline. _I cannot simply continue to act as if everything will continue the way it did before. After Narita, I'll have to act on my own, my knowledge of the past useless for the most part._ He told himself, looking back where Kallen was standing.

She had gotten her mother and herself inside the limousine before Lelouch activated his geass. That easily reduced the chance of her mother overhearing him, which in turn, would keep her from knowing about his geass. His heart was pounding, thinking about what could happen when they returned to Ashford. _Kallen agreed that she would remain there, playing student just as I have. But even so, I can't simply explain the situation, or use my geass to convince them. It would definitely arouse suspicion among the Student Council members, if not the entire school. But perhaps I could arrange things so where it looks natural._

"Here you are, good sir." He awoke from his thought induced trance, seeing the woman had returned with Kallen's paperwork. He smiled, seeing that Phase 1 of his plan was nearly complete. "Good. Now then, when your husband returns from the Britannian homeland, I want you to tell him that Ms. Kozaki was arrested for using illegal Refrain." He instructed her, using the sad past to his advantage for a change. "And in her despair at realizing what her mother had done, Kallen ran away from home, disappearing into the ghettos. After that, you will convince him to disown Kallen, and give up the search for her. Once that is complete, you will remember what you said, but will forget the events that happened today, including these instructions." He finished, waiting for his geass to compel her into submission.

"I understand. I will do as you have told me. And until I have made contact with my husband, I will not remember any of the events that had transpired today." She finished, walking backwards into the Statfield Manor, and finally closing the door.

Lelouch chuckled, his mind abundant with possibilities as to what he could do. _However, I do not have the luxury of coming up with such things right now._ he reminded himself, carelessly walking back towards the limo where Kallen and her mother were waiting for him. He opened the door, and climbed inside the car.

He sat down on the cushy black leather, the smooth material sliding across his school uniform. Kallen and her mother were sitting across from him, Kallen attempting to calm her down as they sped back towards their destination. He looked into the rear view mirror, seeing that his geass still had control of the driver.

Lelouch had instructed him to escort him alone to the Statfield manor, wait until he had returned with two more passengers, then return them to Ashford. After that, he was to return to the dealership, and forget all the memories of the events that had transpired when he was around Lelouch. _Phase 1 complete_. He told himself, pondering about what was coming next for him.

* * *

><p>(Black Knights warehouse, Shinjuku ghetto, 23:09)<p>

Kallen couldn't believe she was in this place again, staring at everyone gawking at the Knightmares they received from Kyoto. Her heart felt heavy and sad, but happy and grateful at the same time. Before she had her memories returned to her, she thought she'd never see Kyoto give them acknowledgement, let alone support. _Back then, all I wanted was to see Japan free of Britannia, and I didn't care who got in my way._ She told herself, trying to keep her spirits high.

But in truth, she felt sad inside. Even though her mother and her were living in an apartment together, it wasn't the same as before. After Lelouch died, her mother was released from prison, and she and her lived together in Tokyo. Kallen had even started going to school again. But now, everything seems wrong. _Sayoko promised me that she'd help Mom get over her addiction to Refrain, but I still can't be sure._

Now whenever she thought about Lelouch, she didn't see Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor who had once plunged the world into terror, and she didn't see Zero, the messiah of Japan and it's people, either. All she saw now was Lelouch Lamperouge, the man she loved. And the man who brought her family back together.

After the Zero requiem, she thought she'd be able to move on without Lelouch, even going as far as to resign from the Black Knights. And even though she talked to him everyday since his death, the pain didn't lessen, it only got buried deeper. She forgave him alright, but she didn't dare forgive herself for thinking about him like that in the first place. _What if I stayed with him until the end, like I had dreamed I was going to? What would happen then?_ She kept asking herself all those days whenever she thought about him.

_And as fate would have it, I got my wish. I can do things differently this time. But after all the people who suffered because of him, because of me, do I dare think I deserve happiness?_ She pondered sadly as she strolled through the warehouse. She saw everyone getting excited, but she wore a face that was cold, the same thing Lelouch would do whenever he felt this kind of pain. She looked around at her fellow Black Knights as they admired the Knightmares that Kyoto had sent them.

_With Kyoto's support, there's no stopping us now._ Everyone kept telling her, sunny smiles stretching from ear to ear. But she knew that today was not the day for celebration. Today was merely the calm before the storm, a storm known as the Battle of Narita. She didn't really listen to any of the statements that weren't directed at her, but what she did manage sounded like:

"Wow, these are amazing!" one would say.

"These are Glasgows, aren't they?" another would ask.

"Burais, a Japanese modification." a third one corrected, taking pride in his Japanese heritage.

"I've never seen these before." the first one remarked.

"Man, the Black Knights have some serious muscle. What with these Burais, and have you seen those Ronins." the second one stated, confidence rising in his voice.

Kallen merely sighed at these remarks, seeing her real friends along side Lelouch, under the guise of Zero as usual. She looked over at Sugiyama, whose face was like stone, rough and unchanging. However, as he read the report, a smile lurked its way up his face. "Those guys from Kyoto, They believed in us. They've even sent us this. A completely made Japanese Knightmare.

Kallen stared at a familiar picture, the Knightmare she had spent the rest of her Black Knight career piloting, and was about to do so again. "The Guren MK II."It had been a while since she saw her own Knightmare in it's original form, but it was a sight for sore eyes regardless.

Lelouch turned towards Kallen as Tamaki and the others left. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure it wasn't looking too happy. " First Tamaki, then Izumi, and now Inoue and the rest are cheering this like a party. Don't they know that Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups?" He said sarcastically.

Kallen put on her fake smile, trying to lighten her own mood as well as his. "We both know the answer to that Zero." She said half heartedly, thinking about how they were going to prevent the deaths of the civilians, especially the one of Shirley's father.

"Hey Kallen." A voice called out to her, making her jump inside her combat boot. She turned her head around, seeing that it was only Ohgi. she looked in his hand, seeing the files for Diethard.

Even though Kallen had lived through this before, Ohgi still managed to spook her a bit as he showed up behind her, making no noticeable sounds until he spoke. "Zero. you got a second?" He began. "We got some weird intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights." Kallen already knew what the intel was about, but thinking about it made her heart ache. And she was certain it made his heart ache even more so. After everything that happened to Shirley, she was sure he was struggling to bear the burden of his own mask.

Lelouch nodded as Ohgi handed over the files on Diethard. In all honesty, she felt pretty cross with that guy. As soon as The Black Knights betrayed Lelouch, he had hightailed it out of there, going to Schneizel instead. Ohgi lifted his head towards Lelouch, and began to inform him on things that Lelouch already knew.

"This maybe a trap to draw us out. I'd say even if we wanna confirm the information, it's too risky to contact him directly." He looked at his leader with a stern sense of duty all over his face, his gray eyes gleaming with confidence.

"But then again, news like this isn't something we can just ignore. So, what should we do?" he asked, concerned about their next move.

Lelouch snorted, then gave Ohgi cryptic orders as usual. "This weekend, we're going hiking."

Ohgi gasped at what he said, probably thinking it was the last thing that Zero would say at a time like this. "What?" he managed, before Lelouch raised his hand, calling for silence.

"To the Narita mountains." was all he said to Ohgi, who seemed to have little control over his breathing at the moment. _Lelouch always had that effect on people, including me._ She told herself, remembering the fun times when she was at Ashford, as well as the intense times she had as the leader of the Zero Squad.

"Very well, then." Ohgi replied, bowing as he left him and Kallen alone. Kallen turned back towards Lelouch, who was holding something in his hand. Something she had known for a long time. _The key to the Guren_. She remarked in her mind, staring at the only piece she had kept from the red Knightmare frame. He walked over to her, and put it in her hand.

"If we are to succeed, we are going to need the Guren. If we need the Guren, we need it's pilot." With every word that came out of that mask, kallen felt weak in her knees, yet strangely motivated at the voice washed over her like a river over the rocks at the bottom, his strong voice filling her with a sense of purpose. She hadn't felt this since she was first entrusted with the Guren, and it felt great. "And since you are the pilot, you will need this, and therefore, the Black Knights need you Kallen."

Kallen chuckled at her leader, seeing straight through his mask. "Thay need you to, Zero. Never forget that." She advised, remembering how the Black Knights fell apart after the Black Rebellion.

"Of course, Q-1."


	11. Chapter 9 part 2

Hey guys. Nevermore999 here. And do I have a treat for you. Now I'm telling you this flat out: I was unable to get the entire Battle of Narita in this chapter. But, I do hope you enjoy it regardless.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 (22)

_The Laws of Equivalence_

_Part 2 (cont.)_

It was freezing up in the mountains. The snow that fell on the ground looked patched and flaky with bits of sleet and grass piercing through the area. In contrast, the sky looked like it was only one color, and one color alone. It was a plane white, just like the snow that gripped his boots, afraid of letting him go. His breath was shallow, like a puddle after a storm, and as dry as a desert.

Lelouch stared at the log cabin, the main sentry post he had used during this battle last time. He heaved himself forward, the air around him thinning every other second. _I've never really been an exercise nut, but I am in pretty bad shape._ He scolded himself. His Burai would've been too noticeable, whether the guards posted there were paying attention or not. But even so, he should've been able to make it a few dozen feet up a mountain.

_It won't matter in a minute though._ He reminded himself, regaining his composure. He walked up to the cabin, seeing no signs of outside guards or Knightmares. _Just like last time._ he thought to himself as he waited for the right moment to enter. He peered through the window, seeing the same guards as before. All of the previous precautions he had set up were going to work this time. He leaned against the wall, hearing the conversation going on between the two guards..

"Sector five, nothing to report." the first one reported. Lelouch could hear his footsteps as he returned to his game with the second guard. "Right. The next scheduled report will be in two hours."

The second one chuckled. "Of course, there's nothing to report. This area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front." Now was the right time. Lelouch got up, making sure he was unseen by either guard. "No one can just stroll in…" he paused, seeing that the door had flung wide open.

His expression darken as they say a potential enemy to Japan. "Zero!" The first guard yelled, readying his rifle to kill him. Lelouch raised his hand, signaling them to hold their fire. Their expression remained unchanged, but they lowered their weapons at least. Lelouch smirked, though he knew they couldn't tell behind his mask.

"Relax. I am actually here to warn you about an attack by Cornelia's forces" In that instant, the expressions on their faced softened to a surprised look, their eyes widening immensely..

Lelouch smirked on the inside, his eye igniting with his geass, a rush of adrenaline coming over him as he popped open the slot of his mask. "Now then, you will get me a direct line with your commanding officer. " He commanded, their eyes beginning to glow with geass. He paused letting his orders sink in before giving them his previous orders. "Afterwards, you will ignore any unusual activity during your watch."

The soldiers lowered their weapons, and began to speak. "Understood." They said in unison as they turned their attention toward their radio. Lelouch smiled at this, walked towards them as he prepared to sway a man had killed in the previous timeline. _If this works, Britannia will not stand much of a chance against us._

* * *

><p>(Halfway up the mountain, on the side of a cliff)<p>

Kallen looked up at the mountains, her heart feeling light as air. She knew she had to concentrate on the job at hand. But she couldn't stop thinking about Lelouch. Her devotion to her duty as a Black Knight had to come first, but she found herself returning to that day. The day he had truly helped her. _My mother was supposed to go to prison, but Lelouch made it so she won't._

She closed her eyes, remembering the apartment Lelouch had arranged for them. The room was polished white, with red and gold designs on the curtains. The furniture was standard Britannian style, with an imperial gold pattern on rose red cushions. The television was scarlet in color, and was about as high tech as televisions could get at this point. _He did so much for us…._

Kallen's train of thought was severed by a sudden order over the radio. "I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We're now moving to way point 2." The voice, which sounded like Izumi, told them with a fire in his voice. Kallen looked up from her cockpit, seeing the flashing white light flickering from the mountain side. Lelouch had given them the signal. _That means the JLF has granted us clearance. We can get through._ Kallen kept trying to convince herself, knowing that Lelouch was probably giving them a false signal.

Tamaki's expression became frustrated, as usual, and he began to run his mouth in annoyance. "Why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai? It's easier than doing all this shit." He barked, knowing little to nothing about what they were really doing here.

Inoue and a few other Black Knights looked at Tamaki with a 'I'm completely lost here' expression all over their faces. Lelouch didn't tell them anything about the Narita mission, just as he did before. Kallen knew Lelouch couldn't tell them what he had been planning, but ever molecule in her wished she could tell them everything, and thus ensuring victory.

Kallen reflected on her memories for a moment, her heart feeling the flames of hell once again. However, her thoughts were quickly cut off upon hearing Inoue's voice. "And what are you supposing he meant when he said hiking?"

The others looked at Ohgi, then to Kallen, but eventually returning their gazes towards each other. "Uh... military training, right?" Minimi asked, looking for someone to confirm it.

Tamaki closed his eyes as he scowled. "Only with Zero in another location?" He said, sarcasm lingering in his tone. And just like that, the others turned towards the excavators, seeing them as their only clue. _If they knew what we were planning to do with these things, they'd turn on Zero, thinking he was some sort of madman._ Kallen told herself, her head full of doubts, knowing they were gonna do that regardless.

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring." Sugiyama said, blissfully unaware of bloodshed that was about to happen. _tch, with these things, we won't have to even…_ Kallen's thoughts froze, her mind returning to a horrible memory that happened because of her actions. Last time, she used the Radiant Wave surger to deliver a devastating blow to the Britannian forces, as well as isolate Cornelia from her remaining forces.

_But it also…_ Kallen stopped herself right there, keeping tears from forming in her eyes. _Shirley… I'm…_ I'm… Kallen clenched her fists together, remembering all the pain she had caused the poor girl. She kept telling herself it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was. If she hadn't used the Radiant wave surger to caused that avalanche, then her father would've never died.

But she knew that there was someone who felt more guilty about that than anyone else. _Lelouch…_ She knew the way he thinks, and she also knew that he was the one who gave her the order to use the Guren in the first place. Above anything, Lelouch blamed himself for the death of her father, which in turn, led to Shirley's own death, which she knew he also blamed himself for.

She shook off the feeling she had deep in her gut as they headed up the mountain, a familiar scent of cherry blossoms and gravel lingering in the air. She looked down at the instruction manual, flipping through information she already knew about her own Knightmare.

"Kallen, you heard anything about this?" Tamaki asked out of the blue, causing Kallen to jump out of her skin, though only on the inside. _I have. We're going to attack Cornelia while she's busy attacking the JLF._ She wanted to spout out, though she knew she couldn't.

Kallen looked up from her users manual, which wasn't a big deal in reality. It was all information she already knew, but if she didn't pretend to read it, the others would get suspicious.

"Huh? Oh… no I haven't heard anything about what we're doing up here." She lied, her heart yearning to tell them about what was going on. Narita was a devastating battle, for both sides. The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out, the Black Knights lost their first major battle, and Britannia, completely annoyed by the fact that the battle was a stalemate, began to double their efforts to crush the Japanese rebels.

Tamaki closed his eyes briefly, before turning his attention in front of him. "You, Ohgi?" he asked with a fairly calm voice for a change. He grunted as his foot stepped on a rock, although everyone could hear the scream he tried to hold in.

Ohgi looked back briefly, seemingly on edge. "Nope, not a word." Ohgi had told him the truth, but he couldn't shake this feeling that today was going to be a complete disaster. Something about this place filled him with a sense of dread. _Zero wasn't using the radio to avoid being traced. Is he serious about this?_ He kept asking himself, wondering what was going through the head of his masked leader.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Narita Mountain area, 12:56)<p>

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are in this area." General Darlton ranted, his attention completely on the monitors. "We've already split 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. We've only to wait for the viceroy's signal, then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out.

Euphemia looked up at the general with a serious expression. "And you're confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?" She asked, looking as if she was concerned about something other than the JLF.

In truth, Euphie was scared about destroying these people. She couldn't tolerate terrorism, not after all the suffering it brought to innocent people. But at the same time, she didn't want to have to kill if she didn't have to. She wasn't strong like her brother Schneizel or her sister Cornelia. She knew that much.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia's voice came out of no where as she entered the room. It was intense, most likely scorned at the fact that Lelouch humiliated her at Saitama, and upstaged her at Lake Kawaguchi. She would most likely strike lelouch down the minute he came within 5o feet of her, with or without a Knightmare.

Darlton turned back to the princesses, giving them his confidence as he spoke. "Have no fear about that. Once the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain routes also." His eyes shifted back towards the monitors, readying his troops for their deployment and actions once they began the assault on Narita.

Euphemia froze. remembering what Lelouch had told her about what Cornelia was planning to do once the operation began, and she felt her blood run cold. _All those innocent people, and what Lelouch said was going to happen once they got up there._ She hardened her will, and began to speak. "Before this begins, I want to be absolutely certain that no civilians are injured or killed in the battle."

Cornelia gasped at Euphemia's tone of voice. She wasn't acting like the sweet, innocent, and lovable little Euphie she knew from when they were kids. No, she was acting more like… more like someone who was willing to step onto the battlefield, just like Cornelia was. _Euphie, what's the matter with you all of a sudden?_ Cornelia had never seen her act this way before, about anything. Euphemia was always the innocent, quiet, little pacifist, ever since they were kids in fact.

"If it would please her majesty, my group would most certainly follow that command." a voice rang out from behind her. Everyone turned around instantly, seeing the man who had called out that proclamation. Bowing to Cornelia and Euphemia, there was a man with a sea green hair, and a bold blue uniform to match his attire. "Jeremiah Gottwald and the Purist faction at your disposal, your highness."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes in disgust, staring at the man who had caused her so much trouble. "Orange. You dare appear before the Viceroy with a request such as that. You certainly have audacity, I'll give you that."

Jeremiah kept his head down, looking as humble as dirt. But in truth, his master's plan was beginning to unfold. _Euphemia has made contact with Lelouch, which meant she most likely knew he was Zero. If that was the case, and it most certainly is, then I know that Euphemia would, despite Cornelia's protests, send us to evac the civilians away from the danger zone_. He deduced, remembering his master's orders.

Euphemia's expression became grim, and her heart became uneasy. _This is Orange boy. He's the man that let Lelouch get away with Suzaku. _She concluded. Her mind became a battlefield, split in half by the conflicting parts of her being. The princess of Britannia kept telling her; _He should be punished for his crimes. All hail Britannia!_ While at the same time, the kind person within her was hollering; _Those people need our help. Send the Purists to help out. _

"Of all the arrogant suggestions!" Darlton began to rage, his glance piercing through them like daggers. Jeremiah knew the look well. It was the mistrustful look of scorn. His time as 'Orange' had made him quite familiar with it. The Purebloods, on the other hand, were rather new to this look, seeing as Villetta and Kewell were cowering on their knees.

Darlton took a step forward, ready to scream his head off with a blunt and bruting command. But as he took his second step, an arm stretched across his chest, telling him to back off. The arm belonged to the princess in question, seeing the Purebloods as a way to keep innocent people out of harms way.

"Do you swear to protect the civilians you rescue with your lives?" Euphemia asked, a cold yet caring expression working it's way across her face. _If this works, all the deaths Lelouch told me about will be prevented._ She kept telling herself, still unsure about how Lelouch had come by that information.

Jeremiah smiled, his master's plan unfolding right before him. _You were right as always, Lord Lelouch. You indeed made an impact on her conscious._ "We swear on those lives, Princess Euphemia." He said, bowing to her in gratitude. He rose to his feet, the other purebloods doing the same as he escorted them out. _Now, it's time to "trade souls" Mr. Fenette._ Jeremiah knew what his mission was. And if it went well, a whole mess of death would be replaced by a storm of chaos in the Britannian Bureau,

"Euphemia, why would you, as Sub-Viceroy, even consider having that traitor do anything?" Cornelia demanded. However, she only called him a traitor because she didn't know what else to think. After Saitama, she had looked into Project Orange, and found that the information was exactly like what Zero had said. She dug deeper, and discovered that the only one who knew about it prior to Zero's debut, but after Clovis' death, was Jeremiah Gottwald.

"I did it because if I don't make sure that the civilians are safe, their blood would be on my hands." Euphemia said with a saddened tone in her voice, almost on the verge of despair. Lelouch had told her a lot of innocent people would be killed by this attack, most of them away from the battlefield. _If anyone gets killed without getting involved, it'll be my fault. _She kept telling herself.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed in concern at Euphie. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder, as if to comfort her in some way. "Euphie, it won't be your fault." Cornelia assured her. "The blood will be on the hands of those damned terrorist, and Zero's if he has the nerve to actually show up." Cornelia finished with an angry grunt. After Saitama and the hotel hijacking, Cornelia's patience had run thin with the masked terrorist. "I swear Euphie, if he lays a hand on you, or even mentions your name…. I'll kill him on the spot."

Euphemia shuddered at her sister's threat. _What has the world come to?_ She thought sadly. The very thought of Lelouch and Cornelia fighting each other, both desperate to kill the other, was tearing her apart. All the way down to the very core of her being.

* * *

><p>(On the left flank of the mountains)<p>

Cornelia strolled down to the hangar, where her Gloucester awaited her. She had a stone walled, yet furious expression across her face. When she saw Zero, she wanted to rip his trachea right out of his throat. However, another part of wanted to enjoy combatting him. He was the only person that had not only eluded her, but had beaten her as well. hadn't thought much about it, but deep down, she was actually looking forward to what Zero had in mind for her. Zero had humiliated her twice now, so it was time she returned the favor.

She walked inside of her Knightmare, ready to assist her soldiers personally. She turned on the radio, and shot out of the A-G1 in a flash. Her embraced the impact of the ground as her landspinners made contact. And as scheduled, Darlton appeared on her monitor. His eyes were fierce, like a wolverine, and his voice sounding as robust as ever. "Viceroy, all units are in position. All they are waiting for are your orders, my princess."

Cornelia responded immediately, not wanting to waste any time on small talk. "Understood. Sub-Viceroy Euphemia will provide logistical support from the G1 as planned." She told him, her confident voice empowering him. Cornelia thought about what Euphemia had done earlier, how she had trusted 'Orange' and his Purebloods. "Have her command medical group."

Darlton's eyebrows furrowed, but he merely nodded as he said "Of course, Your Highness." His image vanished as her screen turned black, the sound of static following briefly after the sound died. Suddenly, however, another image appeared on her monitor. It was her personal knight, Guilford.

Guilford narrowed his eyes in concern at his princess, knowing that by now, she was already set for battle. _But even so..._ "Princess Cornelia."

"Guilford, let me guess. This is about Euphie, isn't it?" She guessed, already knowing what he was going to say. She had worked with Guilford for a while now, and she could read his face like a children's book.

Guilford nodded, but his expression remained unchanged as he continued their conversation. "Yes. She really should be in a government agency, not…" He was cut off, for Cornelia had raised her hand to silence him.

"Do not remind me, I know. But she's being unusually stubborn about this. She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself." She lied. _Actually, this was my idea. Euphemia hasn't been acting like herself lately. She's been locking herself in her room, not letting anyone in, myself included. I sleep by her door sometimes, and I can usually hear her moaning about someone._ She shook off the memories, refocusing on the job at hand.

_This is Narita, the supposed home of the Japan Liberation Force._ She reminded herself, her body yearning for the blood of numbers. _If I take them down, Zero will be weeded out easily._ Cornelia came to a stop at the top of the hill, her forces closely surrounding her. _Something else happened at the hotel hijacking besides meeting up with Zero. I know it._ She could feel her own heart pounding against her rib cage, urging her to find Zero… then run him through with her spear.

* * *

><p>"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked, the road in front of their forces jagged and rough, like a rocky wasteland. Every few seconds, the cars and knightmares would bump upwards, then fall back down just as fast. Any noise that was made on the inside would have a rattled sound, as if it were heard through an electric fan.<p>

Lelouch turned to Ohgi, a stern look hidden behind the mask of hope. "Our opponent is Cornelia." He reminded him, while simultaneously remembering how much trouble Cornelia had given him during his first run as Zero. "Second only to the Knights of the Round, her forces are the best Britannia has to offer."

Ohgi narrowed his eyes, reminding himself about how powerful Cornelia really was. Zero had used clever strategies to beat Cornelia before, but that was when Cornelia had underestimated him. _She won't allow herself to be bested a third time. Zero knows that. If that's the case…_ His inner voice shattered, his thoughts becoming audible words. "Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?"

Lelouch turned to him, already knowing that it was in his best interest to do so this time. "We will Ohgi, but we must first establish ourselves as a neutral party. We fight Britannia because they are an unjust nation." He looked back to the road ahead of him, reconsidering what he had just said. "However, if the Japan Liberation Front refuses to discontinue their acts of terrorism, we will have to remove them from the equation…" He said with a cold demeanor.

Ohgi gasped, and nearly caused them to fly off the mountain as he slammed on the brakes. The car jolted forwards, but Ohgi reapplied the gas to regain the momentum that they had. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, some anger in his voice. "Kusakabe was one thing, but destroying the Japan Liberation Force is absolutely out of the question. The others would attempt to kill you."

Lelouch was stunned at the spine that Ohgi had suddenly developed. Lelouch had seen this spine he had after the Black Rebellion, but never before then. _I see. The knowledge of my geass, and how I'd use it to further my goals has made him uneasy around me. And from what I can gather, the visor he's wearing is the only reason he's even around me at this moment._

"They have tried, remember?" Lelouch began to remember how Ohgi and Kallen had stood up for Zero after he had used his geass to kill Kusakabe. "As I recall, you trusted me then to make the right call. So, do you still trust me?" Zero asked. _If Ohgi tries to exercise his will before I give him the power to use it, it'll be useless to reach an agreement with the JLF._ Lelouch reminded himself.

He had to make the JLF trust him this time, which meant he needed to make a bigger impact than he did the last time. _In order to keep the new recruits in line, I'll need to have a firmer hand with them all, including Ohgi._

Ohgi gasped at his reaction, a tiny spark of curiosity igniting a fire in his mind. "What? Of course I do. I was the one who asked you to be a leader, don't you remember?" Ohgi didn't know what came over him, but all of a sudden, he felt his willpower turn into mush.

Lelouch chuckled on the inside, seeing Ohgi's pine had only been a feisty illusion. "Then there's only one answer to give." Lelouch implied, already coming up with several different answers. But he knew that Ohgi, with this kind of pressure put on him, was unable to think of them all on the spot.

"Right." Ohgi sighed, lowering his head slightly. In an instant, he raised his head up in a fearful flash, for he had forgotten that he was the one driving. Lelouch merely smirked at his antics, before his infamous scowl appeared on his face as he hardened his heart for battle.

* * *

><p>(At the Britannian base)<p>

Euphemia scoured the monitors looking for anything she wasn't already familiar with. She looked south of the base she was at, and noticed a small, yet significant gold marker. "What's that unit there holding to the rear." She asked, hoping that someone could tell her about it.

A soldier peered over her shoulder, his expression darkening with disgust. "That's our reserve force with an Eleven pilot." He answered, a frigid bitterness lingering within his tone.

Euphemia's eyes lit up instantly. "What is that unit doing with an Eleven for a pilot?" She asked. Suzaku had told her his unit was the Special Corps, and she could feel her heart being pulled towards that gold colored point. _Is that you, Suzaku?_

"Ordinarily, as per the rule, Numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares. However, that particular unit is an exception." He looked at the marker on the map, his own being disgusted by the very thought of having a number pilot any Knightmare, let alone the Special Corps experimental unit.

He sighed, returning to the gaze of a concerned royal family member. "You see princess, The Emperor himself is the patron of that unit. Therefore, we have no say in any of it." He told her reluctantly.

Euphemia's heart skipped a beat, her curiosity rising to this pilot. She knew it was who she thought it was. _But even so…_ She straightened her posture, taking in a deep breath as she braced herself for disappointment if she was wrong, and for the worried feeling that would follow if she was right.

"What is this Elevens name?" She asked, wanting to be certain. _Suzaku, I don't want you to be here, but…._ She froze in her own thoughts, remembering what Lelouch had told her at the hotel hijacking. _I need you to be here._ She kept herself from crying. She hadn't had much thoughts except what had happened after the hotel incident.

Ever since the phone call, all she wanted… all she ever thought about were two people, and only two people: Lelouch, her long lost brother, and Suzaku, her secret boyfriend. Her body ached for Suzaku, while her mind wanted little more than to speak to them both. She wanted to embrace Lelouch in a hug, and finish catching up with each other afterwards. But she also wanted Suzaku in her presence. She wanted to throw herself into his arms, and to feel the warmth of his chest as his heart beated against it. She missed the soft touch of his hands, and even more so, she missed the soft touch of his lips as they embraced her own.

"According to the official reports, the pilot is Warrant Officer Kugurugi." The soldier said as he read the paperwork in his hands. All of a sudden, Euphemia felt her heart began to cringe, as did she. _Suzaku, it is you._

"Wait, that's the Lancelot?!" She asked, the men around her simply nodded. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear his voice, to see his face. To pull him into a deep kiss as they did in the Tokyo settlement that night. But she knew if she did that without a reason to, it would compromise their relationship.

_But then again, if they knew about me and Suzaku…_ Her mind went silent, and dark depictions of Cornelia and Suzaku appeared before her. He was lying on the ground, wearing a typical straight jacket, and he was at the feet of Cornelia. She lifted her leg slightly, before kicking him savagely. He took in a shallow breath, coughing up blood soon after.

_No. I won't let this happen. I won't! _The scene shattered, the military base once again her surroundings. She kept her head held high to keep suspicion low, but inside she was crying. Her own subconscious had reminded her why the relationship between her and Suzaku had to be kept a secret.

* * *

><p>(At the top of the Narita mountains.)<p>

_It's just like before._ Kallen told herself, her mind racing with the memories of Narita. It seemed trivial compared to the battle at Damocles, but she knew that this was still not something she wanted to relive. _This is where Suzaku and I first fought each other, and it's where I…_ Her mind betrayed her, for she found trace amounts of tears in her eyes as she thought of the worst mistake she had ever made during the Black Knights' first run.

Lelouch stepped out of his Burai, overlooking the rest of his Black turned his eyes towards the surrounding areas, the thundering sounds of gunfire slapping them all in the face.

"So..." He began, seeing how things were going. Despite his warning to the JLF, they were still taken by surprise at the arrival of Cornelia's forces. "It has begun."

Tamaki's eyes widened, along with half of the other Black Knights, in complete confusion. However, Tamaki's baffled expression transformed to match the anger he had inside him. "Say what?! You've gotta be kidding, Zero. Those troops coming in have this whole area totally surrounded. There's no way out." He raged, his words impacting everyone there. Well, except for Kallen of course.

Lelouch stretched out his hand, and began to rally his troops. _Now then, all preliminary requirements have been met. It's time to remind them why I am their leader._ "Correct. We've already been cut off. Our only chance of surviving now is to fight."

Inoue looked at him with discerning eyes, her own body language suggesting outrage. "What?! We can't fight the Britannians." She proclaimed, panic appearing in her voice. "Not this many."

Tamaki's rage began to grow, his mouth beginning to bark like an agitated dog with rabies. "Let me get this straight. We're surrounded by Cornelia, the Witch of Britannia, along with her forces, and you want us to fight them head-on?"

Sugiyama leaned against his Burai, his temper subtle, but still noticeable. "And we'll be fighting against Cornelia." He said, gritting his teeth slightly. He opened his eyes, turning towards their masked leader. "Her personal guard is one thing, but her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered."

"Yes, yes they are. If we take victory from Cornelia now, Britannia will see how powerful the Black Knights truly are." Lelouch ranted, beginning to sound like his old self again. "However, at this rate, it would be a miracle if we were to survive this."

Ohgi gasped at what he said. He would've supported Zero regardless of what he asked of them, but he was acting like a complete lunatic in his mind. He lowered his eyebrows, holding back all of his frustration as he asked one simple question. "Zero, what are you saying?"

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they're to be acknowledged." Lelouch enlightened him. A dramatic pause sweeped over the Black Knights as lelouch began to chide himself. _Hmph, Messiahs. Zero is the messiah here, not me._ He cut himself off there, remembering that he was in the middle of his statement. "Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, now don't we?"

Tamaki snarled at Lelouch, utterly pissed off at his orders. "Now look here Zero. Pulling this little stunt off isn't gonna be cheap!" He raged, his temper flooding out of his mouth as he ranted. "The price could be our lives! I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!"

The Black Knights went silent at his suggestion, knowing that Tamaki would probably get them all killed. Kallen stared at him with furious eyes. _Tamaki declaring himself our leader! Yeah fucking right! _She screamed in her head, ready to kill Tamaki for acting like a traitor.

"Tamaki, I've told you this before, and I'm only gonna say it one more time: SHUT… THE HELL … UP!" She raged before she had realized that she had said that out loud. Her face turned as red as her hair as the other Black Knights stared at her. They were completely dumbfounded by the loyalty Kallen had shown Zero, especially on Day 1.

Lelouch's eyes lowered as he figured out why his ace would spill out like that. _I see. Kallen, I thought you would have gotten over me after the Zero Requiem._ He thought to himself, remembering the kiss she shouldn't have given him at the U.F.N meeting. Lelouch sighed silently at that memory, wishing he could make it worthwhile or go away. _I suppose I couldn't make you completely hate me after all._ He joked to himself.

Lelouch quickly regained his composure, and began to speak to his troops. "Thank you for your support Kallen, but I assure you, I can handle this myself." He told them, quickly pulling out his gun, it's aim focused entirely on Tamaki. _Now, all tasks at hand are complete. The only thing left to do, is this._ Lelouch reminded himself. "Now then Tamaki, think about this for a moment: Our path of retreat has been cut off. You have never led anyone successfully in your life. And if the Black Knights die here, the Japan you seek, the country you hope to liberate, dies as well. So, if you still think you can win without me…."

Quick as a flash, Lelouch turned the gun over, his hand now unable to use it. _Just like before, they are hesitant to kill me._ He told himself before he finished his sentence. "Then shoot me! Someone, anyone. Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices: You may either live with me, or you may perish with me!"

Kallen's heart sunk. She knew that this had happened before, but that was when they didn't even know what Zero's goals were, let alone that he had geass. Her breath began to weaken, her heart hesitating on every beat. Lelouch, on a similar note, was uneasy about what he was doing as well.

_But regardless of how I feel, I have to make my point._ He reminded himself, the gun beginning to slip out of his hand. He looked at the other Black Knights, seeing that their expressions were pale and grim, just as they were before. _As I thought. _Lelouch told himself, his mind beginning to settle.

_Now, to finish it._ "What's wrong?" He asked rhetorically. He had done it. He had shown them he was indeed willing to die for his cause, and he was not afraid of it. "Challenge me and try to take me down!" He dared them, knowing they had already made up their minds.

Tamaki felt like a total loser. He had wanted to be their leader ever since Naoto had died. He knew Ohgi was next in line to be their leader, but something about Ohgi's calm demeanor towards Britannia set him off. And with Zero, his temper had increased tenfold. He couldn't stand the guy, let alone follow him blindly. _But no matter what happens next, Zero is still going to be our leader. _He grunted to himself. _I'll look like a damned fool if I don't get on board with it now. "_All right, fine. Do what you want."

Sugiyama saw the fire in Tamaki's eyes as he strolled away towards his Burai. Zero had done it. He had stopped a cue within the Black Knights in one foul swoop. He turned towards Zero, the others mimicking his movements shortly after. "We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." They all said as the bowed in respect.

Lelouch grinned deviously as he put his gun away. "Thank you very much." He replied, knowing he had complete control of his Black Knights once again. "I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>(The underground base of the JLF)<p>

The base was nearly in ruins. The lights flickered violently, the sounds of gunfire and explosions rattling against the walls as well as their ears. Their preliminary defenses were being crushed by the Sutherlands and Gloucesters above them. Britannia had sniffed them out, and were now trying to dig them out for their executions.

The soldiers were scrambled, going from points A, B, and C back and forth. The only ones that were not carrying messages or orders were the ones sending them. However, they weren't just sitting around making those demands. They had noticed the Britannian encirclement, and were trying to figure a way out.

The remaining colonels began to debate with each other, arguing whether they should be retreating or launching a counterattack.

"We can't retreat stupid. We're completely surrounded and our underground reserve forces were captured all at once." One colonel screamed, the other colonel beginning to fire back at his comment.

"But if we launch a counterattack, it would expose our bases location!" He argued.

"You idiot. Do you honestly think that matters now?" He scolded, his eyes throwing daggers at the other colonel. He calmed his temper, then turned to his commanding officer. "What do you think General Katase?"

The general began to speak, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of a report to said general. "General Katase, we've received the message from Cornelia's forces. They demand our immediate surrender." The soldier reported, unaware he had interrupted the general as he was giving there plan of action.

General Katase, his eyes full of fiery rage, turned to this recruit, and began to yell loud enough where it could be heard from Mt. Fuji. "Imbecile! If Zero comes through for us, they'll be the ones who'll surrender to us." He assured him, his voice sounding both angry and confident.

The soldier shuddered at Katase's commanding voice, his own voice trying to remanifest inside his throat. ?Then general, do we engage the enemy in battle or do we dig in?" He asked, realizing what he had just said.

Katase's eyes returned to the map his focus now on only one thing. _We have to hold our own until Zero can begin our counterattack, unless… _"Where is Tohdoh?! Where is he when we need him?! " He demanded. _If we had Tohdoh here, the kamikaze would blow Britannia away, we'd have another miracle of Itsukushima._

"He's gone to Kyoto. To get the custom Burais." The soldier reported, feeling the intensity of their reality for the first time in months. "The four holy swords are traveling with him as well."

Katase scowled, knowing that Tohdoh was their only sure fire way of victory. _Dammit. If Tohdoh isn't here, then we'll have to rely on that loose cannon, Zero._ He opened his eyes, full of vengeance, but inside he was hanging onto the thin, glimmering wire of hope that was Zero. "Prepare to send out the Burais. We'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate. We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride. This is our moment of truth.

* * *

><p>(At the top of the mountain)<p>

General Darlton is probably attempting to defeat the Japan Liberation Front on his own by now. Lelouch thought as he turned on his radio, ready to motivate his Black Knights to fight their hearts out. "We, the Black Knights, are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Follow my instructions carefully: you will charge on most down toward point three. And the intent of this operation: the capture Viceroy Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia." He informed them, a secondary motivation lurking behind his mask.

Once Suzaku arrives to rescue Cornelia, Kallen will distract him long enough so that I can escape the way I intend to. He reminded himself, switching his voice from motivational to commanding. "Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II. Kallen, use penetrating electron number three. We'll settle things with one blow.

Kallen fired up her old friend, the Guren slowly roaring to life. Although she had seen it a hundred times, the sheer design of the Guren's cockpit astonished her. She readied her, hardening her will as she moved into position. Shirley, if things go wrong today, She proclaimed in her mind, readying her for the worst.

"I've got it. Output confirmed." She informed them, silently apologizing in advance. For whatever it's worth… I'm sorry. Her eyes began to sting, her face feeling cold as ice as she felt something wet slide down. She touched her cheek, and realized that she had allowed herself to cry. She quickly wiped the streaks of sadness from her face, repairing her game face. "Wave surger level is ready and holding."

She closed her eyes, not wanting to think about the consequences of her actions here last time. Dammit Kallen, snap out of it. Your a soldier, not some petty schoolgirl! Her heart ignited as she opened her eyes, ready to do her duty, not just as a Black Knight, but as a freedom fighter in general. "Activating gun bullet…" She hesitated for an instant, but reluctantly forced herself to press the button. "Now!"

The feeling was familiar. The radiant energy surged from the Guren's claw, firing energy into the narrow tubes the drills had created. Kallen's memories of Narita filled her mind with discomfort, and her lungs became heavy as she found it hard to breath. The ground cracked furiously, the radiant energy spilling into the tunnels like lightning. The Black Knights ran and took cover, all the while bewildered and astonished at what Lelouch's plan was. Ohgi looked at the side of the mountain, seeing the cracks stretch all along the sides. Kallen smiled at her handiwork, but yet she was also sad inside. She looked downwards at the output level, seeing the same results as before. The energy I used was only about 7% of the Guren's full energy filler, and it took me less energy from myself. But even so, that drained my heart. She forced herself to sound cheerful, forcing a fake smile onto her face. "It worked!" She yelled into the radio, sounding totally ecstatic about what was happening.

Lelouch smiled at his ace's handiwork. Heh. It's just as destructive as the last time. But then again, why wouldn't it be? He thought to himself, but switching back to his attitude as Zero as quickly as a rabbit running from a predator. He turned to Ohgi, who looked at him with a deep respect in his eyes. The look you would expect from Kaname Ohgi.

"Ohgi, we have succeeded in isolating Cornelia's unit, but we could've been a bit more accurate." He told him, pretending to have been expecting more from the Black Knights. Lelouch walked towards the red queen, allowing his voice to be loud enough where Kallen could hear it. "Kallen, try to control the Radiant Wave Surger a little more. We wouldn't want to risk the lives of innocent civilians if we don't have too."

Kallen knew what he meant. Shirley's death had a bigger impact on him than it did her. She knew he couldn't see her, but she nodded anyways, even if Lelouch couldn't see it. _Alright, the dirty work is done. Now all that's left to do is go through the battle like I did last time._ Se hardened her heart, and prepared for the battle ahead.


	12. Chapter 10 part 1

**Hey there everyone. Nevermore999 here. As you know, the last few chapters in In Black Uprising have had one name: The Laws of Equivalence. Well, before I upload the next chapter, I want to explain just what those laws are. For those of you who are Fullmetal Alchemist fans, I'm sure you can understand this easily.**

**According to Newton's Laws of Motion, "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." There is also a theory stating that with every choice we make, there are positive and negative reactions that are in complete balance with each other. On a third note, it states in many cultures that the forces of good and evil are always in conflict, balancing each other out. In order to protect life, the balance between these opposing forces must be preserved as well. With that in mind, try to remember the careful balance between life and death. For every life gained, one or more lives are sacrificed. This forms the basic concept that there are limited supplies of souls and life force.**

**However, there is another theory, one which plays a major ole in Fullmetal Alchemist, and an even bigger impact in Black Uprising. "Man cannot obtain anything without first sacrificing something. In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is the basic principle of Equivalent Exchange."- Alphonse Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. Using that theory for life, we can see the balance is not just with physics or the natural world around us. In Fullmetal Alchemist, the ultimate taboo is Human Transmutation, which involves souls. If you try to create or recreate a single souls, another soul is needed to take it's place. Simply put, it is an equivalent exchange.**

**But if you are still having trouble understanding the concept, just go ahead and read the chapter already. But for those who are still with us, allow me to finally explain the Laws of Equivalence. You see, for everything action you take, for every decision you make, there is always something to balance it out. You cannot simply take without giving something in return. This includes anything that involves Death. The combination of all of these theories and laws are grouped together into one, organized collective. This collective is known as the Laws of Equivalence.**

**That's all I can tell you for now. Now then, please review, favorite, follow, or do anything as you see fit for the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 (12)

_The Laws of Equivalence_

_Part 3 (1/2)_

(Inside the JLF's Underground base.)

Katase stood there in complete shock, his mouth shuddering at what he was seeing. _So, you really did find a way to do it._

*flashback*

It was cloudy outside, the skies completely gray. The Japan Liberation front was in complete chaos. After Kusakabe had apparently killed himself during his unauthorized operation, they had fallen out of favor by much of the Japanese people, including some in Kyoto.

_Dammit to hell. Zero's caused us so many problems. _Katase cursed in his head, knowing that many of the others were thinking the same thing. Tohdoh had told them not to get involved with him, but at the rate they were going, it was probably a better option to join the Black Knights than the Japan Liberation Front. _We lose support from the Japanese, our own people, and now were even losing recruits to them. What next? Kyoto?!_

"_Greetings, General Katase._" a voice proclaimed out of nowhere. The general instantly swerved his chair around, his own thoughts appearing to have manifested the man that was taking away the things that even Britannia couldn't. _Speak of the devil!_ He hollered in his he, his eyes narrowing at the demon that was on his screen.

"Zero! This is a restricted frequency! How did you get a hold of it?!" He demanded, his heart repulsed at the audacity the masked figure had shown. He was arrogant, and was willing to destroy, not only to Britannia, but anyone that dared oppose him and his view of _justice_.

Lelouch chuckled at the man's demands, seeing how easily set off he was by the mere image of Zero. _However, if I want to get the better results I'm after, I am going to need his help._ He gestured his hand towards his mask, holding his head up with his gloved knuckles. "_General Katase, in the next 3 hours, Cornelia's forces will arrive to take out the Japan Liberation Front's main operations base, along with every member inside of it._"

The General stared at Zero, his heart full of disbelief, but also full of fear. _But I can never show weakness to anyone, especially not to this man._ He reminded himself, shaking the feeling off. He narrowed his eyes into a scowl, his eyes showing a skeptical anger flustering around inside of him. "What the hell are you going on about? No one would dare to enter this-" He tried to argue, before he was cut off by the man he was arguing with.

"_And yet I am here._" Lelouch said with a slightly sarcastic voice. "_Viceroy Cornelia has been wiping out Japanese resistance groups even since she arrived in Area 11. With the japan Liberation Front gone, her opposition would drop until the only group left is the Black Knights. Now tell me, honorable General Katase, do you really want that to happen?"_

Katase's scowl deepened, his irritation becoming pure rage. He closed his eyes briefly, imagining his life without the JLF, and the horrific image of what would happen if the last embers of Japan were snuffed out by Britannia's witch. He ground his teeth at the idea, knowing full well that cooperating with Zero was just as bad as making a deal with the devil. _But what choice do we have? If he's lying, he could be stalling so he could take us out. But if he's telling the truth, it could mean he's here to…_ He stopped himself right there, remembering on what grounds Zero stood.

"Fine, what are your demands Zero?" He finally said, knowing he was probably walking right into a trap. The others looked at him with baffled eyes, wondering what the General was thinking. They immediately turned their attention back to Zero, the man who dared to look down upon the great general and the entire Japan Liberation Front. They stared at Lelouch, scowling as if they were looking into the eyes of a demon.

Zero smiled behind his mask, knowing that Katase had been forced into a corner. _I see. You do not trust me Katase. That is reassuring. I didn't expect you to trust me right away._ Lelouch congratulated himself, before readjusting himself back to the matter at hand. He took in a silent breath, and began to speak, his voice as powerful as a typhoon, yet as smooth as silk. "Very well then. As you know, I had defeated Cornelia during the Saitama ghetto incident, and have done her job for her since then. I rescued the hostages from Kusakabe during the Lake Kawaguchi incident, and have made a serious blow to the purchasing of illegal Refrain." He reminded them, absorbing all of their frustration towards him. "Now, I offer you, the Japan Liberation Front, the services of the Black Knights."

Katase's expression remained unchanged, while the others were looking around to read each others expressions. Some were angry, others were filled with a tiny sense of hope, but they all shared one feeling: They were all confused at what he was saying. Katase walked closer to the screen his curiosity mixing with his frustration with every step. "And in return?" He simply asked, causing half of the men thee to gasp.

"The Japan Liberation Front will be disbanded, and its leading members will join the Black Knights." Lelouch told them, shocking everyone there, this time including Katase as well. Lelouch's smile had grown into a demonic grin, though no one could tell behind his mask. _That's right. Let it all sink in._ Lelouch thought to himself, seeing the anger in the eyes of everyone in that room. He cleared his throat silently, and continued with his offer. "The offer to join the Black Knights will also be available to any member that chooses to do so." He finished, certain of what the ultimate outcome would be.

*flashback end*

He didn't like it, but he knew what his chances were if he had been telling the truth. He didn't have much of a chance if he acted with his own men alone. But with Zero and his Black Knights, they had a high chance of survival, and maybe even a chance at victory. But in all of his imagination, of all the possibilities he thought Zero could come up with, he had never even considered this. He couldn't help but smile at his handiwork, but quickly used his commanding voice to give his orders. "All Burais, retreat and regroup underground. The plan was a success, but we must fall back now."

And with the sound of his voice became silent, the Burais came, returning into the bunker that they called a base. Katase was thrilled, but also kind of sad at the same time. He had probably just given the last orders he would ever give as the leader of the JLF. _But regardless, it seems that Zero really has it out for Britannia. So, I will follow his command until my death, or until Japan is free from them. Thank you Zero. Long Live...Japan!_

* * *

><p>(The Special Corps Van)<p>

The sound of hellish screams filled their ears as Lloyd and Cecile stared at the monitors, both of them gasping at what they were seeing. All along the mountain, scores of units were all going off line, and a tidal wave of mud and stone was rushing down, swallowing anything that got in it's path. Lloyd's expression grew into an eccentric grin, while in Cecile's eyes, all she saw was horror. "Oh my, at this rate they'll be swept all the way to the bottom." He simply said, a feeling of horrific excitement in his voice.

He never knew what Rakshata's Radiant Wave Surger could do on a massive scale, and now he was thrilled with curiosity. _Oh my, they won't have any choice but to send Lancelot in at this rate _ _It probably was Zero. If the terrorists had that technology at their disposal, they would've used it right away. But you can never really know in these situations. So I wonder,_ He thought to himself, his sociopathic mind going wild with possibilities. _How did they use it to create the avalanche, and what did they have that allowed them to use it without being traced?_

Cecile looked at Lloyd, a hollow expression stretching across her face. "These heat readings are abnormal." She stated, but then became aware that Lloyd already knew that much. _But still… _She ironed her will, then asked him a direct question. "Do you believe a hydrovolcanic eruption was artificially induced?" She probably already knew the answer, but from the readings she was receiving, she couldn't be sure.

Lloyd looked over to her, his expression remaining a sinister smile. "Impossible." he simply told her,knowing otherwise. He lowered his eyes, then raised them up slightly, barely meeting her gaze. "Unless of course, someone's used Rakshata's Radiant Wave surger." He implied, his voice brimming with sarcasm.

Suzaku's eyes blinked panically as he arose from his daydream, even though he really didn't want to. He had overheard only a bit of what they had said, and was beginning to ponder about the situation himself. _However, I shouldn't make assumptions as to what happened or about what I should do next. _He turned towards Lloyd with a concerned look all over his face. "Hey, has something happened?"

Lloyd tilted his head at Suzaku, his own expression was a devious grin, almost like one of a demon. _Suzaku didn't hear our entire conversation eh? Well, that will make things easier for the rest of us until we receive our orders._ He closed his eyes smugly, his expression differing in no other way. "It is has nothing to do with us Warrant Officer Kururugi. So just relax and continue waiting." He suggested, becoming more and more intrigued about how well he was handling all of this. _He hasn't really been the same since the hotel hijacking. Lancelot has been relatively unaffected by all of this, but Suzaku took quite a shock at seeing his girlfriends face with Zero, along with the fact that she is a princess. I wonder though…_ Lloyds thoughts became overwhelmed with a sense of enthusiasm, his mind coming up with hundreds of possibilities as to what Suzaku was thinking.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as he turned back to his chair, knowing that Lloyd was lying to him. _Zero's here. I know it._ Suzaku assured himself. Ever since he first laid eyes upon the guy, Suzaku felt something weird, as if he already knew the person behind the mask. It was impossible, but he could feel it in his gut, churning his insides like they were in a blender. _Zero, what are you hoping to accomplish by doing all of this? Results gained from your kind of means are worthless in the end. It does nothing but promote anarchy._

* * *

><p>(At the top of the east side of the mountain.)<p>

Cornelia couldn't believe what had just happened. One moment, she was about to destroy the last remnants of Japan, and the next, nearly all of her forces were caught up in a tsunami of mud, rock, and boiling water. _And now my unit is isolated. We're sitting ducks here. _She kept reminding herself, scolding herself subconsciously for being so reckless.

Suddenly, her radio fired on, and the voice of Guilford pounded against his eardrum. "Princess Cornelia, new enemy forces have been confirmed moving in from the summit. Carius unit is moving to engage them." He informed her, seeing no way to escape from their current situation.

Cornelia was not afraid, but she was irritated at what was going on. With all of her preparations, with all of the soldiers and Knightmares at her disposal, all of theme had been useless against this. _But something doesn't add up. There was no unusual activity that could've caused this._ She shook off the feeling, reminding herself that she was still on the battlefield. "Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion, are they?" She asked, trying her best to sound confident.

Out of nowhere, another call came onto the radio, the voice sounding alarmed as you could get given the current situation. "Viceroy, emergency call from Carius unit. They're under attack. But-"

Cornelia narrowed her eyes at the soldier, her tongue being disgusted by the lack of resolve that her men were showing her today. "Speak up soldier! What the hell is wrong?!" She demanded, her thoughts racing with rage, her mind focused on learning who her enemy was this time.

The soldier gulped, sounding like he afraid of her response. He took in a deep breath, and finished his report as fast as he could. "It's not the Japan liberation Front." He told her, his heart racing at the speed of sound. He took in another, more shallow breath, and finished his findings. "In fact, they think it's the…. the Black Knights."

Cornelia's eyes flared up, her rage being directed at the one man who was responsible for the condition of her men. "What?! Then it's…." Her eyes narrowed to a point where her eyes were nothing more than a line. Her defeats had wounded her reputation, and that wound had festered into something much more powerful, and much more personal than rage. In her heart, there was nothing but hatred. She bit her lip, tasting blood, just to keep her temper from flaring to the surface. "Zero!"

* * *

><p>(At the A-G1)<p>

Euphie was horrified at what she was seeing. Or rather, what she had been seeing. The men had reported that an avalanche had drought there Knightmares in a flood of dirt and debris, but Euphie knew better than to think that way. It was Lelouch who did this. Somehow, he had managed to kill and/or cripple nearly all of the forces that Cornelia had brought to stop the terrorists. But on the other hand, she didn't approve of what Cornelia was doing either.

They had all been killing each other, but there was no real reason for any of this. If Britannia, or rather, the world treated everybody equally, there'd be no violence inside of the Empire. No. That's not the way a princess of Britannia should be thinking. She reminded herself. However, her mind didn't move an inch on it's position.

All of this violence. All the destruction it brings with it. All of this death and hatred. She kept thinking, her heart feeling stabbed with every word. Suzaku was right. In order for the world to move on, the cycle must end. Her eyes began to sting, her eyes beginning to water. She forced herself not to cry, but even so, it didn't make her feel any better. She was a Britannian princess, but that didn't mean that she was better than anyone else. And in her heart, she felt that she was weaker than Lelouch and Cornelia.

_Lelouch_… she whispered to herself. All of this, all of the hatred and terrorism, it wasn't just hurting her. It hurt everyone, including Lelouch. But even so, she held out the hope that Lelouch was wrong, and that people would eventually stop hating each other. But deep down inside, she knew he was right. Britannia was rotting, from the inside out._ But it can be changed for the better._ Suzaku's voice echoed in her mind. _And it can be done from within._

She smiled at the thought of Suzaku, even though it was only for a brief instant. Her whole body began to ache. Her heart had entered a civil war within her, the opposing forces being grief and longing. She couldn't take it, none of it. All of the violence served no one any real value. It was all meaningless.

_And if that's the case…_ She pondered. _Then why are they trying to kill each other anyways? There has to be a more peaceful solution._

Suddenly, the monitor flashed on, showing a soldier with bright golden eyes and bluish green hair. It was the leader of the Purist division, Jeremiah 'Orange' Gottwald. "Princess Euphemia, we have finished evacuating the civilians." He informed her, his deep voice washing over her like a gentle wave.

His mind had settled after they had evacuated the last civilian. _Lord Lelouch will be quite pleased._ He told himself, but made sure his true thoughts and actions were not discovered by the princess._ After this, I must carry out my orders._ He reminded himself, remembering what his master had told him must be done to complete Project Orange. He took in a breath, cleared his throat, and continued his report. "However, there is some good news and bad news. The good news is that there wasn't a single civilian casualty." He told her, seeing a smile stretched across her face. "The bad news, the destruction is pretty devastating down here."

Euphemia felt her heart ease up a little, but she knew she had to respond to Jeremiah, and she needed more information than that. She bit her lip slightly, but ultimately began to speak. "Lord Jeremiah, where are the civilians being held?" She asked, trying to look as stern as possible. Jeremiah's expression didn't change, his mood seemingly unphased by the question.

"The purebloods have moved all the evacuees to a field hospital just south of the A-G1, just as Viceroy Cornelia has asked. However, there is a grave possibility that may trouble you." He implied, just as Lelouch had instructed him to do. "If, for some reason, the A-G1 was to be moved, the civilians would be completely vulnerable to the enemy. The Black Knights don't seem to be interested in harming civilians, Britannian or otherwise. But I wish I could say the same for the JLF." He sighed, knowing that what he was saying was only the partial truth._ Forgive me Princess Euphemia, but Lord Lelouch instructed me to lie to you._ He thought in his mind, attempting to silently apologize for what he was about to do.

Euphemia looked at him with saddened eyes, unsure whether to be happy or upset with his report. "Very well then." She told him, her hand balling up into a fist. "You will assist the troops that are engaging the Black Knights as we speak."

Jeremiah smiled at the princess, closing his eyes as he nodded in agreement. "Yes, your majesty. We will not fail you, Princess Euphemia." He replied as the video screen went black. Euphemia's heart had been eased a little with that conversation, but it was not much compared to the grief she was feeling. _Why_? She pondered. _Why do the people I love the most have to kill each other?_

* * *

><p>(At the Special Corps Van.)<p>

Suzaku turned his head towards Lloyd, his expression sad and concerned. "Lloyd, what's going on?" He asked, his subconscious telling him that people were dying, and on a massive scale. He wanted to get out there with the Lancelot. He wanted to stop the madness, and all the violence that resulted from it.

But deep down, he knew this was all his fault. I'm the one who did all of this. I killed my father, and that led to Japan being taken over. So all of this hatred is my fault. And all of the blood that's been shed since that day, it's all on my hands. He reflected on his past, knowing that it was about all he could really do at the moment. His heart became heavy, his breath shallow, and the blood in his head was colder than ice.

As he went deeper into his own mind, Suzaku saw the frightened look on his father's face as the knife went straight into him, the expression of someone who had just met death. He sighed, his mind returning to the present. _But that's why I'm here. To make up for my mistakes, and to someday…_ He stopped himself right there, seeing a path in front of him, a path leading to his death. But as that light faded as it became more distant, silhouettes began to block his path.

He looked better at them, and realized who they were. They were the Student council, all of them. Rivalz, Milly, Cecilia (or whatever her real name was.), Nina, Kallen, Nunnally, and finally, the one who stood in front of them all, Lelouch. But at that moment, another figure appeared, and Suzaku's heart began to betray him once again. It was Euphie, and she stood right by Lelouch, as if they were the people that he would leave behind._ I'm sorry._ He told them, knowing that he had to move forward with his plan, no matter what.

Lloyd looked over at the monitors with his smirk growing bigger and bigger, the adrenaline in his blood stream rising with every heartbeat. This is bad for Britannia, but good for science. His sociopathic mind kept repeating, telling him to wait it out until they could make a significant impression on the higher ups. But still, couldn't hurt to inform the poor lad about what's going on. "Hmm, it's very unnatural." He finally said, seeing Suzaku's eyes blink twice, as if to confirm what Lloyd had just said.

Suzaku's eyes widened, his thoughts becoming clearer, and much more gruesome. "Unnatural?" He stuttered out, unsure of what to make of it. Suzaku was a soldier after all, not a scientist. Ever since he was little, Lelouch had been the brains, Suzaku had been the muscles, and Nunnally was the heart. _That's the way it was. And come to think of it, it's not that much different now._ However, Suzaku's eyes blinked in a flash as Lloyd called out his name.

"Suzaku..." The earl called out to him, sounding excited as ever. Suzaku looked back to Lloyd, which made the earl smile, seeing that he had Suzaku's attention again. "Now here's something that might intrigue you as much as it intrigues me." He told him, his demeanor as sarcastic as it was cryptic. "There seems to be an unconfirmed report that the Black Knights have appeared."

Suzaku's heart began to race and his expression darkened at the very thought of the Black Knights. His mind became nearly blank as he said one tiny, but very significant word. "Zero." He couldn't believe it. His gut had been right all along. Zero was working with the terrorists, and he was the one responsible for all of the casualties that occurred from the landslide. _Figures. Every time I go out on a mission, he's there. It's as if were somehow connected in some way. It's as if I know who's behind the mask, and that he knows what I think._ His mind shook off the thought, not wanting to make accusations that could turn out to be completely false.

Lloyd's gaze returned to the monitors, his grin growing by the second. He stood up, his back going back into a proper posture. He twirled in a complete circle, and began to speak in his most eccentric manner. "Congratulations." He told to both Suzaku and Cecile, knowing that it was his best chance to get more data for the Lancelot. "This is our chance." He promised them, knowing that the high command would probably be asking for help soon.

Suzaku gasped as he sat there, frozen in his tracks at what Lloyd just said. Cecile, on the other hand, turned towards him, her sad expression becoming a disgusted scowl. She huffed out a bit of her frustration, and began to scold the Earl for saying such a thing "You're so rash." She said, her voice remaining consistent, even though on the inside, all she could think about was hitting him for saying that to them.

Lloyd's eyes looked over at her, his expression showing that he was completely flabbergasted at her reaction to his statement. "Whoa? Why is that?" He asked her, as he had never seen her act this way around him in the past.

Cecile closed her eyes, and her scowl had turned into her usual, cheery smile. "Would you like a detailed explanation?" She asked him, her kind attitude being as sarcastic as possible. She knew what his answer would be, but the reaction she received was still worth it.

Lloyd's eyes sunk as he turned away from her, knowing what she had in mind. "Eh, no, I'll pass…" Lloyd told her, sounding slightly offended in his tone. He put on a headset, and sat down casually, listening closely to the transmission. "Anyway, while the high command's still gathering data, all we can do is play by ear, right?"

Suzaku gave a heavy sigh, his mind finally leaving, going back to it's dormant state. But no matter how many times the feeling goes away, it always returned stronger than it was before. He raised his head slightly, expecting to hear the worst answer for what he was about to ask. "Is the viceroy safe?"

Cecile's eyes lowered, and her expression returned to being pale and grim. "Yes, she was outside the mud flow." she sighed, knowing that it was probably not the best idea to be telling Suzaku about any of this. Ever since the Lake Kawaguchi hotel incident, he's been very unstable about Zero and the Black Knights. "However, the units guarding her flank were lost. So unfortunately, she's totally isolated out there, and it seems that Zero is closing in on her."

Lloyd's smile returned to his face, seeing that Cecile had returned to her normal self as well. He glanced over at the screen, noticing what looked like the Purist faction heading in Zero's direction. "Yes, yes." He simply stated, seeing that it was the best way to avoid setting Cecile off again. "But I do wonder though. What are those Purebloods doing?"

* * *

><p>Jeremiah readied himself for the biggest gamble of his life. <em>No, that's not quite right.<em> This was the biggest gamble he had ever done, in this timeline or the previous one. Lord Lelouch… It is time to show you the depth of my loyalty to you. "Zero! You damned demon of a terrorist, I will have your head for what you have done to Prince Clovis and Viceroy Cornelia." He said through his speaker, attempting to sound as pissed off as possible.

Lelouch smiled as 5 Sutherlands approached his squadron, all of them seeming to be covered in dust and debris. Well done Jeremiah. Your mission was a complete success, judging by the fact that you've carried out my orders. Lelouch couldn't help but smile on the inside as well. His plan worked. Shirley's father would be spared, as well as her life. 1 task down. It's small, but it's a start at least.

Do not be so hopeful, Demon Emperor. Zero's voice told him. Lelouch froze, his heart and mind baffled at what he had heard. His vision completely faded, the room became darker than a clear night sky. And as the last sparkle of light faded away into nothing, the symbol of geass standing right in front of him. It was the stick-like symbol of course. The same symbol that appeared on the Collective Consciousness when Lelouch prevented Ragnarok from stopping time.

The only real difference was that this geass was a brightly colored green, like the leaves of an oak tree during the early summer.

I am warning you. The voice spoke once again, the sound pounding down upon Lelouch as if it were gravity. He felt no pain, on the outside or on the inside. But yet, he felt as if he were hurting, hurting somewhere he couldn't quite explain. Preventing one thing may change history, and perhaps your fate as well. However, nothing is without a price. The balance of all things must be preserved. Therefore, in order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. This is the basis for the Laws of Equivalence.

Suddenly, just as quickly as it had came, the light returned to Lelouch, blinding him with it's intensity. The glowing green geass faded away as light returned to him, and he was sitting in his Burai, as if he never dozed off in the first place. What was that? Lelouch pondered, before he shook his mind back into his reality. Jeremiah has prevented the death of Shirley's father. Now then, I have to focus on winning this battle until Suzaku arrives. He readjusted his mind, returning to the state he was in before, and began to speak into his intercom.

"Well, well, it's been a while Jeremiah. So you're still in the military? I find that amusing." Lelouch lied, already aware of how everyone there would react to their conversation. "As much as I'd love to stay and catch up, I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, Orange Boy." He told his Knight of Orange as he motioned for the others to attack him. The Burais charged, Ohgi and Tamaki ready to strike down the Britannian with all of their might. Jeremiah saw through them, and quickly maneuvered to the back, his Purebloods surprised at what Jeremiah was doing.

Jeremiah smiled at his master, ready to do what was necessary for the Black Knights, and for Project Orange. "Calling me by that name again, are you? Zero, I don't know how you managed to obtain that information, but I assure you..." Jeremiah opened his drive, readying a hell grenade. "You will not disgrace me or anyone else with it again." He tossed the grenade into the air, releasing a hurricane of bullets. Lelouch's heart began to pound as he maneuvered his way out of the barrage that was intended to distract the others. The Purebloods began to fire their guns, the Black Knights retaliating as the gun shots were returned.

Kallen stormed over to Jeremiah, knowing full well of Lelouch's plan. Jeremiah, I won't hold back. She mentally told him, a smile briefly appearing on her face. It was funny in hindsight. Last time she was here, all she wanted to do to him was kill him, and watch him die as she took revenge for her brother, her mother, and for Japan. But now… she wanted to make sure she didn't. She scowled at him, just to be safe if anyone decided to call her while she was fighting. Just be sure to come back to Lelouch soon, Orange. She drew in one more breath, and unleashed all of the hatred she had for all of this after it was over. "Take this, you damned Britannian!"

Villetta's eyes widened instantly as Jeremiah was pushed back by the red Knightmare frame in front of her. She knew that the Elevens were capable of obtaining Knightmares, but this was nothing like she had seen before. It wasn't a customized Glasgow, or even a Sutherland. This was a model she had never seen before in her entire career. But what is that thing? She wondered, before her fear became reality. The other Black Knights surrounding Zero had managed to hit them, causing some of their units to eject, forcing the rest of them to break formation as they took cover behind the trees and rock formations. "Lord Kewell, we need to assist Lord Jeremiah. Evade the immediate area, then move past them as we surround-" Villetta tried to command, before being cut of by the person she was trying to help.

Jeremiah knew what he had to do to keep his part of the plan going._ I'll have to act as my old self if I want them to respect my wishes, and more importantly, follow my orders._ "Villetta, I order you to stay out of this." He told her, his voice sounding as rugged and commanding as it was back when he was a margrave for Britannia. But in spite of that overpowering voice of his, he knew that she was probably wanting to disobey him right now. "This is my duel." He commanded her, knowing what she was going to say to him.****  
><strong>**

Villetta's heart stopped, her own consciousness unable to understand what Jeremiah was thinking. This wasn't a duel, this was war. She knew why he wanted to take out Zero, considering that he would be the one blamed if information about Prince lelouch and Princess Nunnally was made available to the public, let alone to terrorists. _But even_ _so_… She told herself, before barking at Jeremiah, trying to get him to listen to reason.

"But Jeremiah…" she pleaded, thinking it was the only way for him to live through the battle. "Just look at that thing. I've never seen the Knightmare like that before." Suddenly, she had a terrible realization. They were wrong about the elevens. They were infact savages, but they aren't savages. They were able to put up some resistance during the invasion of Japan. The only reasons Britannia won was because of 2 major things. One, that their prime minister, Genbu Kururugi had committed suicide. And two, that Britannia had unveiled the Knightmare frame during the invasion as a surprise weapon. "Could it be possible that the Elevens have…" She thought out loud, before Jeremiah's voice overshadowed her own.

Jeremiah forced himself to become angry, trying to make him seem as hell bent on killing Zero as he was last time. But what was even harder for him, resisting the urge to bite his own tongue for saying the racist trash that the Britannian government spewed out of their mouths. "You think Elevens are capable of such technology?" He simply stated, his heart breaking with every word. Ever since the Zero Requiem had come to an end, he lived in Japan with Anya and Sayoko on an orange farm. During the time he spent with them, he had grown fond of the Japanese and their culture, considering that Sayoko answered any questions he had about their way of life before the Britannian occupation.

However, now was not the time to reflect upon the past. He had a mission going on, and he was right in the middle of the trickiest part. He looked over at Kallen, who had swerved past him at incredible speed. It never ceased to amaze him how much stronger the later generations were than the Sutherlands and Gloucester's. "It's fast alright." He simply told her, trying to make himself sound scared. But no matter how hard he tried, he remained perfectly calm, his knowledge of what the Guren was fully capable of preventing him from invoking fear upon himself. "So Zero. I take it that this thing is this what destroyed Carius's unit?" He asked his master, knowing he would not get an answer.

Kallen charged at Jeremiah, her determination driving her to carry out her duty to Lelouch. She always wondered why she experienced so much pain when he died. After Lelouch's execution, the core members of the Black Knights had realized his plan, and they began to kick themselves for betraying him in the first place. About a week afterwards, they held a secret funeral for Lelouch, with Nunnally being the only non-Black Knight attending it. It was gray that day, as it was for her the rest of that month. Everyday she spent with everyone she cared about, she always wore a smile, a fake smile she had grown to hate even more than the sickly girl persona itself.

However, when she was all alone, she couldn't stop the pain. Her pillow had become stained from the excessive amount of tears that flowed from her eyes as she cried. She couldn't believe how empty she felt inside, her heart as hollow as an empty vase. She had forgiven him for what he had done, but she questioned one thing that had plagued her since she saw him bleed to death. _What would have happened if I had stayed with him? Would I be dead as well? Would Rolo have bothered to save me. Or, would he still be alive?_ She kept thinking, wanting nothing more than to see him again, even if it was just one more time.

Suddenly, she remembered that things were not going to end that way this time. _Get a grip Kallen. Your a soldier, not a heart-broken schoolgirl. Not anymore, and never again!_ She screamed in her head, as the Guren's claw made contact with Jeremiah's Sutherland. _Alright, it's time to put this plan into action. I just hope Lelouch didn't miscalculate._ She activated the Radiant wave surger, the red energy erupting from her arm like a volcano.

Villetta's heart became like lead, her lungs finding it difficult to breath. With every second that passed, Jeremiah's Sutherland began to expand and collapse as the machine itself looked like it was bubbling on the inside. The Knightmare was filled with the red energy that came out of the mysterious red Knightmare. All Villetta knew was that the one person she hoped would not die, was about to do just that. She mustered her strength, and willed herself to speak, her mind on the verge of despair. "Lord Jeremiah, eject." She demanded, wanting to see him walk, or even crawl, away with his life intact.

Jeremiah knew he couldn't be as crazy as he was last time, nor could he act like it. The seconds that past were slow, making each and every one feeling like an eternity. My lord, my loyalty for you will never cease. I will never betray you, and I will never allow myself to fail you. Whether that means protecting you, or following your orders. Jeremiah remembered that silent vow well, for it was his single purpose in life.

And now, he was not about to go back on his word, regardless of how much he himself was about to lose. "I can't. The controls are jammed." He lied, concealing the fact he was not about to betray his master. However, He reminded himself. I didn't want to die then, so I have to act like that once again. He manifested the feeling he had come to understand during his time as Orange: Fear. "No, stop. Zero!" He screamed as the Sutherland finally gave into the energy.

A flash of light stretches across the area, blinding everyones monitors. A sound of thunder accompanied a dying scream as the light turned into flame. The Sutherland was gone, and Jeremiah Gottwald along with it. Kewell charged at the Knightmare, his gun blazing with hatred for the Black Knights, and especially for their leader, Zero. But just as the Purist was a mere 10 feet away from what he hated most, he found himself in the grip of death, for Kallen was about to do what she did to him last time. I'm going to enjoy this, you damned Britannian dog. Kallen screamed in her head as she activated the Radiant wave surger once again.

Kewell felt his own heart betraying him. There was no way that a number could out-maneuver him. He was a Britannian, he was from the greatest country that had ever existed. He began to hyperventilate, his heart racing as fast as a landspinner. This was the ultimate disgrace to a Britannian officer, regardless of status; to be taken out by a mere Number. His eyes expressed fear, his body trembled as his Sutherland began to fill with the unfamiliar red energy that destroyed Jeremiah, and his nose was filled with the smell of death. "Come on move! I can't lose to a damned Eleven. I'm a Britannian!" He proclaimed as the Sutherland exploded into heated shrapnel.

Villetta couldn't believe her eyes. The Purebloods were finished. Without Lord Jeremiah, they had no leader, and with the loss of Kewell, they were certain to fall apart. _No_! She told herself, remembering what Britannia is all about. _Since Jeremiah and Kewell have died in battle, they will become martyrs for our cause. All I can do for them now is avenge their deaths_. She reminded herself as she began to bark her orders. "Take out Zero. Surround them. Let's remind these terrorists what happens when you mess with Britannia." She ordered them, knowing that they were as patriotic as her, and that they would follow Jeremiah if he had said the same thing. "All Hail Britannia!" She screamed as she reared to the back of the line, firing at every target she could manage.****  
><strong>**

Lelouch smiled at how Villetta was operating. He knew all of her tricks and techniques from the original Battle of Narita. He could feel the intense pressure that Zero had become known to handle well. He turned on his transmitter, and began to give his orders. "Q-1, move the Guren Mk-II to the planned point. When you see the target, make sure it does not pass you. We will rendezvous with you shortly." He told her, knowing exactly what Kallen was going to do when she reached Cornelia. Kallen's eyes furrowed at the thought of facing Cornelia again. She had only fought against Cornelia herself once, and it was here, during the original Battle of Narita.

However, even as Kallen confirmed and carried out his orders, her mind was not focused on the battle at hand. Rather, she was concerned about what would happen after it was all over. If the Black Rebellion was successful this time, what then? Would the Black Knights cease to exist, remain as Japan's guardians, or would they go ahead and decide to put Britannia into another stranglehold. But more importantly, what would her life be like after this. Would she have to cut off all her ties to her friends to be a Black Knight full time, like she did before? Or would she reveal her true self to her friends and remain at Ashford with the Student Council?

_Snap out of it Kallen!_ She told herself as she approached her designated point, her eyes about to spill tears all over the cockpit. She took in a deep breath, which felt like she was forcing her now solidified lungs to expand. The pain in her head ached and festered like a rotting wound, but it wasn't enough to stop her from doing her duty. _This feeling, this fear I have right now... It isn't enough to stop me! Not by a long shot!_ She yelled in her head as she leaped over the others, her knife tearing through the Sutherlands like they were butter.

Lelouch's smile had become his signature grin, the smile of a demon. He knew everything that was going to happen, and knew how to prevent every last casualty that was going to happen. _That's right. Move swiftly my knights. Remember, if you survive this battle, you can call yourself a true warrior. And afterwards… Japan will be free!_ he proclaimed in his head, knowing at this point, that was they really cared about._ But in time, they will come to understand me, and will assist me in the rebirth of this world._ He remembered the Zero Requiem, the final plan he had ever created. Using himself as the ultimate scapegoat was the only way to end the cycle then. _However… It will not come to that! Not this time!_

* * *

><p>Tohdoh kept thinking to himself, reflecting on what he had seen so far about Zero, and about what his motivation seemed to be. <em>If Zero has the same plan as I do in his head, it means he is a brilliant strategist, and from the way he fights and the way he can appear on the screen so charismatic and without too much hatred, that means he isn't Japanese. In fact…<em>

His mind paused, his breath cut short, as his memories brought forth a boy he had not seen in 7 years, a boy he had trained along with Suzaku Kururugi. He gasped at what he might've turned out to be if he was still alive, and realized he was the one who was behind the mask of Zero.

_Well, it's been a long time, Lelouch. If your willing to stand against your own country for the sake of revenge, I will support you in any way I can, so long as it's in the best interest of Japan._ He opened his eyes, his mind now ready to face Cornelia's royal guard. He turned on his radio, and prepared to make his move against Cornelia and her Britannian dogs. "All units, are you ready?"

One by one, the Four Holy Swords sounded off, acting just as they did during the war. They all turned on their radios as the Burais rose through the top of the trucks. They all said one thing, but even so, Tohdoh could tell that they each put their own heart and soul into what they said. "Sir yes sir." They all said, their voices in complete unison, the sounds of each word blending together with a force as powerful as a typhoon.

Tohdoh narrowed his eyes at his objective, ready to take his revenge from the invasion. It was time to take back what was taken, and to take revenge on those who had taken it away from the people of Japan. _There was no real value that the invasion of Japan served, other than to power devices for more bloodshed. So many innocent lives were killed in the invasion, and so many more soldiers as well. There was nothing glorious about the Second Pacific War, there was no glorious battles or celebrations on either side. When the war was over, the winning side took complete control, and degraded the so called "losers" to being less than human._ Tohdoh fixated himself on his anger, wanting nothing more than to free Japan, the protect it for the rest of his life. "Alright." He finally said as the Burais began to activate. There was a moment of dead silence, only disrupted by the sounds of artillery. "Deploy the custom Burais." And as the last words escaped his lips, the Burais were launched straight into the battlefield.

Tohdoh slashed his way through every soldier that stood in his way, his thoughts becoming more of a speech of hatred with every second that passed. _They've abandoned Lelouch and Nunnally, a prince and princess of their own nation. They take away my home and the freedom of my people, destroying the very things that make us Japanese. And worst of all, they took Suzaku, son of our last prime minister, and turned him against us as a mere foot soldier. Britannia, if there was ever a country of demons, it would be you! You may have taken our land, but not our pride. So let it be known you devils, that this is the day Britannia. This is the day when the people of Japan strike back!_

Tohdoh was slightly surprised at what he was doing and thinking at the same time. In all of Japanese history and legend, only the most powerful and brave of samurai have been able to do both at once. But now was not the time to think about such things. He cooled down his hatred, letting it guide him, not control him like it did with Kusakabe. "Listen carefully. If this landslide was manmade, it should allow us to hit Cornelia from behind. We have to capture Cornelia now. Take revenge for what happened seven years ago." He commanded them, knowing that they would obey that part of the order no matter what.

Asahina, Chiba, Senba, and Urabe all had the same thought as they worked their way around the soldiers guarding Cornelia and Guilford. We take our revenge, then we take back Japan! And as the thoughts became clouded by the sheer pressure of battle, they all responded to their colonels orders. "Yes sir. By the honor of the four holy swords!" They proclaimed, knowing that it was Tohdoh's leadership that won them a victory during the war, not some miracle.

"What?" was all Cornelia could say as her eyes widened at what she was seeing around her. Her men were being beaten by someone. They were Burais alright, but she's never seen anything like the weapons they were wielding. They looked like a fiery chainsaw in the form of a sword. But of course that's all these backwards monkeys can come up with. But still… without the perfected MVS weapons to combat them, those things are the sharpest weapons on the battlefield.

Guilford readied his Gloucester as he charged to protect his princess. Tohdoh charged at him with all of his might, the blade colliding with the spear at incredible rates. And as they pulled apart, they immediate returned each others attacks repeatedly. The sparks between them were immense, but Guilford didn't lose any ground, and neither did Tohdoh. "Protect her highness." He ordered, the rest of the Gloucesters surrounding Cornelia before the Four Holy Swords began to attack them. Chiba leaped over one of them, using the slash harkens on the mountain side as Senba delivered the final blow with his sword, cutting the Gloucester down the center line.

Tohdoh, his teeth grinding like gears, felt his adrenaline rise until there was enough energy inside him to shatter Mt. Fuji itself. He focused his mind onto one task; to capture Cornelia and force Britannia to surrender Japan. He quickly turned on his speakers, ready to take on Britannia alone if he had to. Fortunately though, he didn't have to. "Surround them." He commanded as his squadron encircled the royal guard. Tohdoh activated his sword once again, and entered the spinning encirclement.

Cornelia stood there, surrounded by the Japan Liberation Front's greatest group of warriors. Are these the Four Holy Swords the Eleven terrorists have been worshipping as their saviors. If so, they certainly live up to their reputation as being flawless fighters. Cornelia thought to herself. Ordinarily, she would never have thought such a thing about Numbers. But after Saitama, and the hotel hijacking at Lake Kawaguchi, she learned one thing from Zero: Never underestimate your enemies before you see them in action.

"Slash and encircle!" Tohdoh commanded them as he aimed for the head of the Government Bureau itself. The others responded to him with but one word: "Right!" They shortened their circle, each of them taking on a Gloucester. Cornelia engaged Tohdoh with the force she was known for, Guilford aiding her by acting as her secondary attack means. Guilford lunged his lance forward, only for Tohdoh to evade completely unharmed as he countered by slashing against it.

Tohdoh smirked at how weak the royal guard really was. Sure the Gloucesters were suppose to be the most powerful mass-produced Knightmare frame, but they weren't much compared to the Burais. _Then again…_ He thought to himself, his scowl reappearing on his face as he began to think out loud. "These are not just any Burais." Unfortunately for him and his squad, his speakers were still on.

Asahina smiled at the colonels comment, seeing as it would make it clearer that the Japanese were not to be underestimated, upon any grounds. He turned on his radio, and began to speak a comment of his own. "This reminds me of seven years ago." He said, his voice brimming with destructive pleasure inside of his intensified tone.

"But it's different now. This time we have Knightmares as well." Chiba replied, stating that it was their time to strike back at Britannia. Chiba slashed her way around a Gloucester, her sword finishing the bastard off. However, she found that fate was indeed fickle, for her Burai Kai was soon pierced by a spear. Dammit! was the only word that came to mind as she was rocketed away from the fight, completely ruining the colonel's plan.

Cornelia quickly evaded him by a hair, then immediate struck down her spear towards him, only to have it shoved out of the way by the white Burai's arm. He quickly swung his sword with a speed that matched her own, but it was intercepted by Guilford's spear once again.

Guilford could barely keep the Knightmare back, the engines of his landspinners going at 75% power as it was. He had to protect his princess, even if he couldn't survive. He turned his power up to 81%, and before Tohdoh could tell, he turned on his radio. "Your highness, leave them to us." He pleaded, his tone as sincere as a soldier could get in the middle of a battle. His voice, however, was also shallow, as if was having a hard time keeping up with them "Please... you have to withdraw for now." he told her, knowing what her policy was for abandoning her men so she could live.

Cornelia lowered her eyes at the thought, her very pride wounded by her own knight. She may not be undefeated anymore, but she always stayed by with her men, and always saw a fight through to the end. Retreating was something cowards like Clovis would do, and it would cost them their lives if they weren't careful. However, given the circumstances, I have no choice. She looked at her map, seeing their was a passageway that could get her around the back of the JLF and surprise them with reinforcements. "Very well. Guilford, I now know a way to turn this around." She told him. "You shall keep them occupied until I can return with reinforcements."

Guilford's eyes narrowed. When Princess Cornelia says she can manage a victory, than it was definitely possible that they could win Narita all together. He swallowed his doubts, and responded to his princess. "Yes, milady" He boosted his power to 87% percent , and the Burai started to be pushed back, even if it was only a few inches.

Cornelia smiled at her knight. He never gave up until he knew he was beaten. It was an admirable trait for any good soldier. "After you drive them back, you and anyone else who walks away from this skirmish shall meet me over at point nine."

Guilford gasped at what she was saying. Point nine? He looked over to where that was on the map, and his eyes grew so wide that they nearly popped out of his head. That passage way was barely big enough for a single squad of Sutherlands to pass through, let alone enough reinforcements to turn the tide of the battle. However, Cornelia has seen the resistance here, both from the JLF and from the Black Knights. She has never made a bad call in this situation before. He swallowed his pride, and began to speak. "I understand."

Senba scowled as the brightly colored Gloucester retreated from the battle. Cowardly Britannian witch! Trying to escape from us. I'll show you the Japanese people's strength! He promised under his breath, charging at her like a bull charges at a matador's flag. "Cornelia!" The others quickly ran from their fights to join him, circling around Cornelia with a fierce vengeance.

"You weaklings." Was all she could say to the remaining Holy Swords as she charged at them, ready to finally release her pent up frustration. She blew through Senba with ease, her temper finally out of her system. Zero, even if we cannot settle the score here, I will get you someday. But right now, I will win this battle yet.

She told herself as Senba's cockpit rocketed away, leaving her free to escape.

* * *

><p>Villetta was tasting victory, and she quite enjoyed the taste. Zero and his ragtag group of mercenaries are cornered, unable to move without so much as killing themselves. She smiled at the thought, a dead Terrorist group crushed by the Purist faction. Saving both innocent civilians and crushing the terrorists who started the conflict to begin with was sure to put them in a very good position. This is what happens when you rebel against Britannia. "Alright men. Keep this up and crush Zero!" She ordered them, the bullets starting to be fired closer to their Knightmares.<p>

Tamaki was nearly pissing his pants. He had never been in this big of a battle before, and the pressure as getting to him. He never wanted to do any of this. he just wanted to be a good banker, and maybe even a bureaucrat someday. But ever since Japan was conquered, his dreams were sent up in flames. And that's why I'm fighting. He reminded himself as his scowl returned to his face. "Maybe we should get Kallen over here." He suggested, though he knew better than to deviate from Zero's plans.

Lelouch knew that he suggested that last time, but even so, he was still irritated at the notion. With Kallen in her current position, they were assured to win. The Purists are just a tiny bump in the road. He reminded himself, before he began to give his orders once again. "No, if we break formation now, our plan is ruined. Hold of the advancement, do not let the pass us." By now, I imagine Cornelia is trying to find a way to return to safety by now, or at least regroup with what's left of her troops. He concluded, though he was already aware of that much.

Just like clockwork, the radio came on, and Kallens voice came through as clear as day. "_Zero, Cornelia is under attack down below_." She informed them, Ohgi and Tamaki gasping as soon as they heard 'attack'. They didn't know what to think. The plan was to lure Cornelia away with a well routed assault. Tamaki couldn't believe the nerve of whoever was down there, ruining the plan with that one action alone.

Lelouch half smiled at Kallen's report. They were both aware of what was going to happen, but she was able to make it sound as if she had just learned about it. However, I cannot allow myself to seem too calm about it. He took in a breath, and began to transmit his own message. "I see then. Was it one of our own that struck first, or did Colonel Tohdoh decide to strike instead?"

Kallen's voice was silent, utterly speechless on how to respond to Lelouch. If it were just them, she could easily say that things were going just as they did before. But with Ohgi and Tamaki listening as well, she could feel herself sweating bullets. If she said she didn't know, Ohgi would be able to tell that Kallen was lying. If she just said it was the JLF, Ohgi and Tamaki would take it as if we were treating them as the enemy as well as Cornelia's forces. But if she said it was Tohdoh, that would imply that we were working with the JLF the whole time, which would cause more trust issues.

She could feel herself tremble at the thought of it. But even so, that's the best thing to say. She took in a deep breath, hoping that she and Ohgi would be able to clean this mess up later, and gave her answer. "It's the colonel. Tohdoh the miracle worker has engaged Cornelia's royal guard."

Lelouch smiled at what he heard from her. Excellent choice of words Kallen. You always did have a way with deception. He admitted. It didn't fool him, but she was an excellent liar, just like him. She had managed to keep up the helpless little school girl routine until the Black Rebellion last time. Her smile was always sunny around him during that time. And the way she would… Lelouch caught himself right there, reminding himself why he was never to think like that. People are never completely loyal unless they have no other reason to live. Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Rolo taught me that much.

He quickly recomposed himself, and began to speak. "Excellent. The plan will be able to proceed after all. Now then, Tamaki, I want you to act as decoy this time. Ohgi, when the hot becomes clear, take it, no matter what happens." He commanded them, preparing to do things like he had done last time.

* * *

><p>The military officials surrounded Euphemia, demanding that she take action against Lelouch, some angrier than others. She knew that they wouldn't harm her, but she was uncomfortable all the same. "Sub-viceroy Euphemia you must act now in order to prevent disaster. We must send in the G1!"<p>

Euphemia looked down at the screen, feeling completely useless. She had never seen a battle before, let alone knew how to lead an offensive. She had to stall for time, at least until she had a clear idea about what to do. "No." She told them, needing to remind herself why she was here in the first place.

"But commander Guilford is completely pinned down. He can't get to Cornelia. Her life is at stake here." He argued, and from what he was saying, it was more urgent than she thought. However, she would not be swayed. Lelouch told her if the G1 was moved while the battle was still going on, then all of the innocent people who were evacuated would be at extreme risk of dying.

Euphemia shook her head, nearly on the verge of tears. She couldn't take it. Lelouch. Cornelia. Suzaku. I can't bear it. We have to end this. We have to end all of this. She quickly caught herself, and gave the soldiers her reasons why she couldn't send in the command center. "We can't. There's a field hospital right here. The hospital is loaded with the civilians that were evacuated from all over the area." She reminded them, her showing her discomfort. "Besides, the G1 base is a command center. The viceroy ordered me not to move it no matter what, that's why I…" Her voice had failed her, her mind too full of sorrow to think straight.

"Well, hello there." A voice called out to her. Suddenly, the map flashed, the screen taking on a new transmission. It was the inside of the Special Corps van, just the way Suzaku had described it to her. In front of her was Earl Asplund, a man who was better known for his work in the scientific field rather than military or political world. "The ASEEC crew reporting for duty." Behind him stood a young women with straight blue hair, and eyes that showed she was a shy person. And in front of them both, it was the one person she hoped wouldn't get involved with any of this. Suzaku...

The military officials expressions became scowls of utter annoyance, if not total anger. "Insolence! You are irregulars. Your orders are to keep silent and observe." He raged, sounding as if the earl of pudding had just insulted him. Lloyd knew he would react that way, but in the name of his research, he just didn't care.

Cecile's eyes, on the other hand, were full of concern, her voice matching her attitude in complete harmony. "Yes sir, normally we would but…" She tried to explain, before the sociopathic scientist known as Lloyd Asplund cut her off, his tone of voice sounding like the exact opposite of hers.

"But all of this waiting around is boring." he said, even though Euphemia was paying less attention to him than she should. Instead, she was looking at the man who had managed to win her over, and a man who shared the same goal as her. Suzaku. Lelouch and Cornelia are meant to fight with each other. But from what I've been hearing from you, you'd be devastated if you found out the truth.

Suzaku's gaze met with Euphemia, his eyes filled with a combination of concern and duty. But they were not looking at the 3rd princess of the Britannian empire. Instead, he only saw the girl who had managed to snatch his heart away from him. But now is not the time to think about that. He reminded himself as he began to speak. "Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you. Please order us into the battle." He managed, his heart once again in conflict with itself.

He hadn't spoken to her since she had given him those orders. He felt guilty, and yet happy, about those orders. They made it so he couldn't simply let her down easy, and it meant that if they were discovered, he wouldn't be able to deny it.

The others in the room began to growl at the earl's audacity, seeing nothing but a self satisfying mission to gain respect and status among the higher-ups. "How transparent. You just want the glory of rescuing the viceroy." The accused him. Euphemia knew better though. Suzaku wasn't power hungry like the rest of them.

He was actually trying to help. He wanted to be promoted to get the results he wanted, but he wasn't willing to use dishonest methods to achieve them. She thought about the time they had spent together in the Tokyo settlement, and the kiss they had shared that night. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of angry officials.

"Our whole army is out there. You think one unit is going to change things with an Eleven pilot?" He demanded, sounding as sarcastic as he was angry. Euphemia wouldn't admit it, but he did have a point. She would look bad if she allowed Suzaku entry into the battle, and it would be worse if Suzaku lost. No… She thought to herself. It wouldn't just be bad for our image, but if he loses, it'll mean...

"Right, right." Lloyd's voice told them, cutting off Euphie's dark train of thought. However, the very tone of his voice mocking their competence. He put his hand on his chin, as if he were wondering about something. "But then again, what's the harm in trying?" He smugly put it, removing his hand from his chin. His smile was that of a taunting sort, the kind of smile you'd expect from someone who was smarter than everyone else. "After all, it's just one unit, of course. So it won't look bad for you if we lose, right?"

Euphemia's eyes fixated on Suzaku, her attention on him and him alone. She remembered the time she had landed in his strong arms back in the Tokyo settlement. She read the words that formed silently as Suzaku moved his lips. Euphie. Her expression softened as she smiled at her boyfriend, but, quickly catching herself before someone saw it, she shifted it into a firm look. "Yes I understand. You have my permission, Warrant Officer Kururugi. Please assist Viceroy Cornelia." She ordered, her voice sounding more concerned than commanding.

Lloyd's eyes sparked with happiness, his mind focused on the fact that his research about to receive more data. He backed away from the monitors, his expression forming a enthusiastic grin across his face. "We got it!" He proclaimed, his assistant seeming to give him a scolding look before returning a smile back to Euphemia.

Cecile looked over at the princess, grateful for being able to help out instead of just sitting and waiting as more soldiers suffered. "Thank you very much." She simply said, thanking Euphemia for hearing her and Lloyd out before deciding on a course of action.

Suzaku hardened his expression, his mind now set on one thing and one thing alone. I'm going to rescue Viceroy Cornelia, then I'm coming for you… Zero. He silently promised the terrorist, wanting nothing more than to see him behind a glass cell, or being executed for his crimes. "Right. I won't fail, your highness." He promised her, while silently telling her he'd come back in one piece.

The video feed died, the monitor once again showing only the map of the battlefield. Euphemia was still afraid of losing Cornelia, but was now more afraid than she was before. She was risking Suzaku's life by sending him out there. She knew that he was an excellent pilot, and that the Lancelot was the most advanced Knightmare the Britannian forces currently had. But even with the odds of him surviving were high, Euphie couldn't suppress the anxieties she was having.

Lelouch and Cornelia were at risk to begin with, but now, Suzaku's life was at risk as well. Did I do the right thing? She pondered, her heart slowly beginning to ache once again. Was I right to send Suzaku into this battle?

* * *

><p>Tohdoh's blade beated against Guilford's spear, both pilots being pushed and pulled by their engagement. <em>Damn it. He's fierce.<em> He had expected as much from Cornelia's guard, and much more from her own knight. He removed the sword from the head of the spear, and jolted back, waiting for the others action. "Scatter!" he commanded, ordering them to retreat at once. _I suppose it's all up to you now, Lelouch._ He saw that the Asahina and Urabe were lagging behind, and slowed down to match their speed.

Urabe didn't understand. With these Burais, we were winning easily. So why did Colonel Tohdoh order us to retreat? He thought to himself, and then began to speak to him directly. "Lieutenant Colonel, what about Cornelia?" He asked, his blood beginning to simmer at what had happened. Cornelia, the witch of Britannia, was about to be defeated, and yet they were the ones retreating. The whole thing was making his blood boil. _What's going on inside the colonel's head?_

Tohdoh turned on his radio, his heart filled to the brim with frustration and despair, and gave his answer. "If Zero's the man I think he is, he's moving into position right now." He informed him, surprised that they hadn't already figured it out. But even so, I can't exactly tell them everything. If Lelouch is alive, then Nunnally probably is as well "If he has the will of the Japanese people with him, then we'll have to trust him." He simply put it, hoping to give away as little as possible.

* * *

><p>The van opened it's backside, revealing the white knightmare they were working on, and the launch mechanisms that were meant to fire it off into battle. Cécile looked over at the knightmare briefly, the returned her gaze to the monitors as she prepared the launch procedure. "Advanced weapon system Z01 Lancelot. Utilize sun-panels to climb liquified slope at max combat speed and rescue the viceroy." The radio went silent as the Lancelot hummed to life.<p>

Suzaku sat there in the cockpit, his mind set on one thing; to rescue Viceroy Cornelia. His heart, however, wanted something more. It wanted him to hunt down and arrest Zero like the criminal he truly was. He turned on his radio, determined to follow his orders, no matter what his heart said, and responded. "Yes, my Lord."

Suddenly, Suzaku's monitor flashed to life, and Lloyd's face was all over the screen. He looked as if he was going to do something to mess with someone. Most likely me. Suzaku thought to himself as Lloyd began to speak. "Suzaku, there's one thing I want to ask you."

"And what is that?"

"More than anything, you hate when people die." Lloyd confirmed, knowing he had struck Suzaku in a sensitive area. "Yet, you are in the military. Why is that?" He finished, seeing that Suzaku's eyes became bewildered at the earl's audacity.

Suzaku's heart nearly stopped at the question, and his mind became nearly blank. Lloyd asked him more than why he was in the military. Lloyd had just asked him why he was having a job that contradicted his own morals. But even so, I have to end the cycle. For Euphie, for Lelouch and Nunnally, and for everyone else. He swallowed his fear whole, and stuttered out an answer. "I joined the military to stop people from dying."

Lloyd smirked bigger, and chuckled as he walked back to the monitors. "And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday." But out of nowhere, Cecile came running to the monitors, looking as angry with Lloyd as ever. She came up real close, and she did the last thing he ever expected her to do; She kicked him in his nuts.

"What the…?!" Was all he could say to her. She had just knocked Lloyd on the floor, paralyzed with pain. He laid there, grabbing what was probably a fucked up area at the moment.

Cecile looked at Suzaku with her fake, cheery smile. "Sorry about that Suzaku. Please be safe, and be sure to bring the Viceroy back here alive." She told him as the monitor returned to showing his surroundings. The ground was covered in mud, making it difficult to maneuver across it fast. Not to mention there are all kinds of things in my path. But maybe if I use the VARIS…. He stopped himself right there, knowing it was his only chance at rescuing Viceroy Cornelia in time.

Right… Suzaku thought to himself, wondering what Zero had in mind for him once he got there. But now is not the time for thinking. Now is the time… for action! "Lancelot, now launching…" He yelled out loud as said knightmare rocketed out of the van and into the battlefield, determined to stop any further casualties.

* * *

><p>Kallen eyes fixated on the brightly colored Gloucester in front of her. She raised the arm of her Guren, charging straight at the women she knew she wasn't allowed to kill. Kallen's heart filled with courage, and she screamed the name of her opponent. "Cornelia!" Kallen lunged at her, the radiant wave surger ready to destroy anything in it's path.<p>

Cornelia barely dodged, her hull taking a severe scratch as she pulled away from the red knightmare. "Lowborn scum!" She fired her slash harkens in it's direction, only to have them cut off by the unit's knife. The Guren slashed away at the Gloucester, taking off the violet knightmare's right arm in the process.

Cornelia couldn't believe what was happening, or the fact that she was being overpowered by a knightmare frame she's never even seen before. Is that a new…. No! She screamed in her head, her pride blinding her judgement. There is no possible way that these Elevens have the technical know-how to create their own knightmare model. They were a backwards bunch of savages before Britannia arrived to show them the truth.

Kallen smirked at the fact that she was beating Cornelia in hand to hand. In the previous timeline, this was the only time she had ever really attacked Cornelia directly. All the times that the Guren was used before the Black Rebellion, she had been busy dealing with Suzaku. Suzaku! She remembered that he was the reason that Narita failed, which meant that she had to be quick about this little skirmish.

Cornelia couldn't lay a finger on the unit. She hadn't seen the model up close, but she figured it was just as fast as the Z-01 Lancelot unit, the first 7th generation knightmare frame. What is this? That's not just a customized unit. She kept asking herself, unwilling to accept the fact that it was a all Japanese knightmare. Suddenly, without warning, the sounds of heavy gunfire came her way, her knightmare being damaged in the process.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia." A charismatic voice asked her sarcastically, sounding as if he had just defeated her. There was only one person here who could've sounded like that. "This is checkmate." He proclaimed triumphantly, sounding as if there was no possible way that Cornelia could escape or defeat him.

That's just what imagined you'd say to me in this situation… Cornelia thought to herself, wanting nothing more than to skin the terrorist alive, then have him executed before a firing squad. She turned on her speakers, and said the name of the man who had supposedly bested her. "Zero."

Lelouch smiled at her response, confident that she assumes that he assumes he thought he was victorious. "Yes. Should we celebrate our reunion?" He jested, wanting her to think he was arrogant enough not to know about the wild card that was Suzaku. Then again, I'm sure she had no idea about Suzaku either, considering her reaction to him last time. He thought to himself, before continuing his short conversation with his sister. "Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first." He boasted, knowing that the Lancelot would blast it's way here in a couple of seconds.

However, I cannot deviate from that just yet. I need to make it appear that she couldn't win against me without Suzaku interfering. He raised his hand, gesturing as if he had already won. "And in case you are wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win, Cornelia." He lied, waiting for the wall that trapped her like an animal to explode any second now.

Cornelia gritted her teeth, her body stiff with hesitation. Which way out? She kept asking herself, her entire being feeling like a fool. She had walked right into the trap Zero had set up for her, and now she was a trapped animal, just waiting to be slaughtered. "You are a fool, Zero."

She immediately turned back towards Kallen, willing to do whatever it took to defeat Zero, even if it costed her her life. "This one." She proclaimed, seeing what she thought was the flaw in his plan. "If I take this one out, then I'm free and clear!" She charged at Kallen, her heart full of nothing but violent rage, her spear the only thing that was between them.

Kallen evaded to the right, the spear missing by mere inches. "Oh no you don't." She proclaimed to the self-righteous princess, grabbing the spear with the Guren's claw. She activated the Radiant wave Surger, and the entire arm of Cornelia's Gloucester began to hum and bubble with energy.

Cornelia's eyes widened at the readings she was getting from the arm. Upon instinct, she detached the arm in a flash, watching the metal bubble up and finally explode. She shuddered at the thought of her entire knightmare exploding like that. But at the same time, she realized how the Black Knights had used the landslide to their advantage. It's definitely not their technology, but it's not Britannian tech either. Does this mean that the terrorists have outside…

Her train of thought was shattered as she took heavy fire, her entire backside ablazed with bullets. "Ugh!" She screamed, her temper now completely out of control. She felt a demon awaken inside of her, urging her to take action and kill Zero. But at the same time, she knew there was little she could do in this situation. Both of the Gloucester's arms had been removed, and she only had one slash harken left to use. "You coward! Attacking from behind!" She raged, knowing she was probably sounding like a hypocrite right now.

Zero smirked at her hypocritical comment, unaffected by her sister's arrogant pride. "Really? I am being lectured by the Witch of Britannia about tactics and cowardice." Lelouch taunted, knowing that he needed to stall until Suzaku arrived. "Tell me Cornelia, do your own attack methods not show acts of cowardice? Attacking the helpless people of the Saitama ghetto as an attempt to provoke me. And yet you have the audacity to lecture me. How truly hypocritical of you."

Cornelia trembled, both in anger and in fear of this man before her. He had humiliated her in the Saitama ghetto, upstaged her at Lake Kawaguchi, and had now defeated her here, during her own Narita operation. She sighed heavily, readying her mind for total destruction. I will not tolerate this humiliation. Zero, if I am too die, I'm taking you with me. She promised, turning on her communications radio. "Guilford. Guilford, my knight." She said softly, wanting to be certain that he got the message. "You and Darlton protect Euphie."

Guilford's voice became loud, sounding as if he were scared and heart-broken at the same time. "Your highness!" He screamed in despair, unable to protect the one person he had sworn to protect. he could feel all the emotions drain out of him as Tohdoh's blade crashed against his own. He was pinned down, and unable to fulfill his duty. Forgive me, my princess.

Cornelia turned on her speakers, preparing to make her last stand here. "I won't surrender." She proclaimed, aiming her last slash harken towards Zero's Burai. "As an imperial princess, I'll fight to the last." She fired the slash harken, only to have it knocked aside by Zero's own slash harken.

Lelouch smiled at Cornelia's spirit, knowing full well that she didn't have a chance without Suzaku. Tch. She is so predictable. He thought to himself, taking position away from the cliff that Suzaku was about to blast into smithereens He kept gun pointed towards Cornelia, but his gaze was over at the cliff, his heart stopping every half beat, waiting for Suzaku to recklessly charge in, just as he did before.

But as Cornelia, the second princess of Britannia, the mighty Witch of the Empire, collapsed in defeat, the ground began to rumble, the ominous sounds of thunder following it. Just like clockwork. Lelouch told himself, his mind fixating on the wall right below him. Even though he couldn't see them, Lelouch knew that Tamaki and Ohgi were beginning to panic, unaware of what was causing the ground to tremble.

In the blink of an eye, the cliff shattered into a cloud of debris, and the shockwave following it destroyed the balance the Burais had managed to keep thus far. The roaring sound of landspinners surged out of the clouds, revealing the infamous of all Knightmare frames: The Z-01 Lancelot.

Lelouch needed to sound angry, but he couldn't help but smile at his old friend. Right on time as usual Suzaku, my Knight of Zero. He chided himself. Ever since Suzaku first arrived at Ashford, Lelouch had an urge sweep through him, the urge to use his new geass on Suzaku, and awaken his memories. However, if my plans are to succeed from this point on, I'll need to be patient a little while longer. He looked at the Lancelot charging towards Cornelia, just as it did before.

Kallen, on a similar note, was also smiling at his arrival. Last time they had met on the battlefield, it had ended in a draw, as it always had been when they fought each other. Not this time Suzaku. She promised herself. She didn't want to kill him like she did last time, or even scold him for signing his soul away to Britannia. But even so, the time for games is over. Now, it's time to get serious.

Suzaku couldn't stop his heart from racing. His breath was shallow, the adrenaline of the battle coursing through his veins. He kept readjusting his mind, remembering why he was there. To prevent death, to save lives, to prevent total anarchy. And… he caught himself right there, trying to keep himself focused. But even with his willpower mustered all at once, he was still unable to stop thinking about her.

No. Dammit Suzaku, focus already. He reminded himself, his inner voice washing over his entire being like a tsunami. He mustered up his will, focusing himself into thinking about one thing and one thing alone. I have to complete my mission. "Viceroy, are you alright?" He finally said, his voice seeming to take the princess by surprise. "I've come here to help you, your Highness."

Cornelia's voice was weak, like a child with their first case of the flu. "Special Corps? Who authorized you?" She asked Suzaku, sounding as if she was annoyed with the fact that an eleven was sent to rescue her. Suzaku help Cornelia's Gloucester to it's feet, allowing it to activate it's landspinners again.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw what he never expected to be there. He narrowed his eyes as soon as he saw the face of the knightmare, and instantly knew where he'd seen it before. "Hey, isn't that Knightmare...?" He began, before Ohgi cut him off.

"Yeah." Ohgi said, his voice brimming with hatred for the Lancelot. It was the Knightmare that caused them to lose Shinjuku, despite Zero killing Clovis. It was also there at Lake Kawaguchi, the knightmare that made them hasten their plans. "It's the one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi." He confirmed, before turning his attention to his masked leader. "Zero, how do we handle this Knightmare?"

Lelouch scuffled at the remark. Suzaku was the one who interfered with Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi, but it wasn't any different than before. "Our main concern is Viceroy Cornelia. I expected this unit to be here, which is another reason why we brought the Guren MK II." He informed them, knowing that if he said he was prepared, they were more willing to believe that this was all planned from the beginning. He switched his radio on, and gave Kallen her instructions. "Q-1, you know what to do."

Kallen hardened her heart as she charged at Suzaku, ready to vent out her frustration towards him from the previous timeline. He was always too foolish to see the greater good until it was too late. "Right." She said as she attacked Suzaku with her claw. Suzaku dodged them with a few feet to spare, but it was close.

Cornelia saw how fast the Lancelot was compared with the red knightmare that had managed to disarm her. It's close, but the Lancelot is slightly faster. She hated asking for help from anyone, especially if they were a number, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She swallowed her heart, and gave the pilot her orders. "You handle that thing. I'll take out Zero." She told him, readying her remaining slash harken for combat. If I can win these odds, than Zero and his Black Knights will lose their support easily. She fired off in Zero's direction, aiming for the head of his knightmare. Kallen jumped out to block it, before Suzaku charged and prevented Kallen from stopping the attack.

Kallen scowled at Suzaku, remembering why she had hated him so badly._ Alright Suzaku, lets dance._ She said under her breath as she extracted her knife from its slot. She lunged at him with incredible speed, Suzaku attempting to counter by rearing back and firing a slash harken. Kallen saw the slash harken coming, and veered to the left. Suzaku went in for his signature move, but Kallen veered to the left , and the two began their dance of combat, both of them trying to overpower the other.

Suzaku couldn't believe what was going on. He had the most advanced knightmare frame, and was one of the best pilots in his class. But yet, he was only able to keep up with this pilot. _Is it as fast as the Lancelot? Or is this just the pilots skill?_ He kept asking himself, wondering how anyone could be that powerful. It was like the pilot was inside his head, knowing what move he was going to make even before he did. Regardless though, I have to win. He reminded himself, blocking her attack by kicking off one of the sand panels he had used to get to this point.

Kallen chuckled at how badly Suzaku was doing compared to the last time they fought like this. During the Battle of Damocles, they were both practically invincible. Of course, back then, Suzaku had a clear conscious. Now that he doesn't, he's not able to fight as hard as he did then. But even so Suzaku... "Don't hold back, you Britannian lapdog!" She yelled at him, knowing that he very well couldn't hear her.

Suzaku needed to end this fight so that he could assist the Viceroy. He took out the VARIS, and fired it straight at the knightmare. He had never used it on a person before, and he was sure the results were going to be unpleasant. However, kallen knew all about that weapon, and how to guard against it. She raised the Guren's claw, and activated the Radiant wave surger.

Suzaku's eyes widened at what he was seeing. The green energy from the mighty VARIS cannon was blocked by a strange red energy that came off the knightmares claw. "It was blocked?! What kind of Knightmare is that thing?" He asked himself out loud, trying to keep his thoughts clear as he re-entered a dance of combat with the red knightmare frame.

Kallen needed to end the fight one way or another. She needed to play it out like she did before, but her own mind and will to fight clouded her judgement. She lunged at Suzaku, readying her Radiant wave surger to blast the arms of the Lancelot to smithereens. She crashed into Suzaku, their knightmares struggling to get the other to submit. Suddenly, Kallen felt a shift in the ground. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she found herself, along with the Guren Mk II, falling down the cliff, just as it did before.

When she landed, the impact impaled her stomach, and she found herself spitting up blood. She was going to live, but living can be just as painful as death. God dammit! She screamed in her head. This had happened last time, and she went for it anyways. And what was worse, she didn't even remove a single arm off the Lancelot.

Ohgi's heart stopped as he raced to help Kallen, Tamaki following close behind him. Zero had already managed to exhaust Cornelia's energy filler, but not before Kallen had managed to collapse and fall down the cliff. Suddenly, the radio flashed on, and Zeo's voice appeared on the airwaves. "Q-1, are you alright?" He asked her, concerned with nothing more than her well being at this point. He never really wanted anyone he cared about to die like this, not this time anyways.

Kallen turned on her radio, and answered Lelouch. "I am." She coughed out. She'd been injured in combat before, but it didn't mean she wasn't in pain. She knew that she was bleeding on the inside, her mouth tasting blood as hot as her temper. Her bones ached, and she could feel the air becoming colder.

Lelouch could feel his heart becoming hollow as he climbed over the cliff in front of him, trying to escape before Suzaku would strike him down. but although he felt like a coward, he knew that Kallen would be okay, and the others would be able to retreat. He let out a heavy sigh, his lungs feeling like they weighed a ton each, and began to speak. "How's the Guren Mk-ll?"

"The Radiant wave surger is busted. We'll have to repair it."

Lelouch sighed as he heard the same answer she had given him last time. "Very well then. All units retreat. This battle has proven to be a stalemate." He commanded them, all the while being chased down by the one person who was a part of his journey every step of the way.

* * *

><p>(20 minutes later, At the edge of the Narita Mountains)<p>

Suzaku stared at the man who had rescued him from his execution, his VARIS ready to kill him. It's ironic in that sense. He spared my life and now I'm here to kill him. However, if he hadn't saved me that day, I would have never met Euphie. His thoughts became tense, seeing how he had used Euphie to get away with his crimes against Britannia.

He narrowed his eyes at Zero, the man who endangered Euphie and his friends, provoked anarchy into Japan, and was the one who began this rebellion in the first place. He flipped on the microphone, his heart bursting with willpower, and began to speak. "Zero, this is where…"

Zero, aka Lelouch Lamperouge, looked at the white knightmare with a calm sense of dread. He knew Suzaku would try to kill him, but he had prepared for that. "Suzaku Kururugi, is this how you repay someone for saving, not only your own life, but the life of your precious Euphemia?" That's right. Suzaku wasn't aware of her status as a princess until I rescued her. He reminded himself, knowing that Euphie must've put him through hell twice by now.

Suzaku gasped, his eyes widening faster than he could think. His heart felt betrayed, but his mind knew better. He could feel Zero appear in front of his soul, and then place it into a stranglehold. But, Euphie and I are the only ones who knew about that. How did he find out?

"Surprised Kururugi? You should be. However, the other things I know about you should frighten you even more." Lelouch proclaimed, using his knowledge of Suzaku's past and future to his advantage. I need to stall for time until I can be retrieved. He told himself, even though he was disgusted to how low he had actually become. He was using the same strategy as that psychopath Mao.

Suzaku is in a state of shock now, but it's not enough to get him inside the sphere of Project Orange. "To prove it, you should know that I am aware that you killed your own father, Prime minister Genbu Kururugi, in order to end the war between Japan and Britannia. And the only reason it was reported as a suicide was because the 6 Houses of Kyoto covered it up in order to protect you."

Suzaku felt his lungs become heavy, his breath becoming dry and shallow. His limbs, as they were, became limp and lifeless. And as he tried to take a deep breath, his body shivered in fear, thus paralyzing him. How...how does he… He couldn't think anymore, for his mind was filled with guilt and fear, the essential ingredients of despair. Even with the Lancelot at his disposal, Zero had managed to destroy Suzaku, from the inside out.

"But...but I… I did it to…" Suzaku tried to say, his voice fading into an empty void. He couldn't believe it. Zero had beaten him. He became timid, his willpower collapsing under the weight of Zero's powerful voice.

"Did it to what?" The masked leader asked rhetorically. "Have the violence stop so Japan could be happy again? To free Japan by entering the military and evoking change from within? Do not be naive Suzaku. Britannia is rotten. You have no power to change that, and you never will." He told, him. Lelouch chided himself, knowing Suzaku could probably make a lot more progress than Lelouch would if the S.A.Z. were to happen.

Now then, lets try this again. Lelouch told himself, extending his hand in a welcoming manner. "Suzaku Kururugi, do not be Britannia's mindless puppet. Join me. As a Black Knight, you could do so much more for Japan. And together, nothing will stop us." out of the corner of his eye, Lelouch saw the last piece of his plan fall into place. Well Suzaku, I guess I can watch you squirm a little longer. He told himself, gesturing the Ronin to maintain it's position.

Suzaku was out of breath, and he looked upon Zero as if he were some sort of demon. He was as manipulative as a devil, and just as charismatic. However, the words he spoke painted a picture of the man behind the mask. A picture Suzaku didn't want to believe, as the person he didn't want to be Zero suddenly appeared before his own consciousness.

Is he …Lelouch? He pondered, but immediately scolded himself for thinking that way. No! Lelouch hates Britannia alright, but he would never do any of this. He screamed in his head, trying to convince himself that he was wrong.

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Lelouch was exiled by his father, his mother was most likely killed by royals, and worst of all, his own father abandoned him in Japan right before the war started. No, Lelouch doesn't about anything like this, regardless of how he feels about Britannia. All he really cares for are Nunnally and our friends. To him, nothing else matters. He finally convinced himself.

Suzaku's mind went silent, then it became stable as he readied his VARIS. "Zero, I am grateful that you spared my life back at my execution." A silence broke between them, just as it had before. But this time, the winds of destiny were on Lelouch's side. "But the answer is no. Britannia may be rotten, but I will change it, and from within."

Lelouch scowled on the inside, but was also relatively happy that Suzaku had remained stubborn about his place with Britannia. "Then you leave me no choice, Kururugi." He simply stated. As fast as Suzaku was, even he couldn't keep up with how fast Lelouch had pulled out his custom made detonator.

Suddenly, a sound of thunder was heard, and Suzaku found himself unable to fire the VARIS. He pulled the trigger countless times, but not one of them had any effect. Out of nowhere. The Lancelot's monitors went dark, the cockpit lights going out as well. Suzaku was baffled at this, for he knew his energy filler wasn't drained yet. "What the-" He tried to say, before being interrupted by the man wearing a mask.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Lelouch said smugly, looking at how helpless Suzaku was around him. "The Lancelot is a powerful knightmare frame indeed. Fast, energy efficient, and weaponized with so many new technologies. But even the 7th generation prototype is no match for the Gefjun disturbers." Lelouch told him.

It would be so easy to have Suzaku come out of the Knightmare right now. I could even revive his memories. He wondered at the possibilities he had come up with for this situation. However, I need Suzaku in the military for my plans to succeed. He reminded himself. "Now then Suzaku, I'd like to ask a favor, in return for sparing your life." He told him, implanting fear into his head.

Out of no where, a black colored Sutherland appeared, the Black Knights insignia poorly painted on the front of it's cockpit. But there was something else about the Sutherland that was different besides it's coloration. The arms were somewhat bulkier, like they had another weapon installed.

A piercing screech was heard as the Ronin's speakers fired up, the echoing screech annoying the hell out of Suzaku. "Lord Zero." The knightmare pilot said, the voice as high pitched and muffled as it could get, but yet the words were understandable. Lelouch smiled at the one person he could count on for his loyalty alone. Well done Jeremiah. You managed to survive the Radiant wave surger for a second time now. He turned his attention towards Suzaku, before returning his gaze back to the Ronin in front of him.

"Give her highness, the honorable Viceroy Cornelia, this message for me: Beware of those closest to you. In a foe you may find a friend. However, someone you think is your friend may really be... your foe." Lelouch began to smirk like the demon he was as the walked toward the Ronin. Fortunately for him, Suzaku was in too much of a shock to come out of the Lancelot. The Ronin extended its hand, allowing Lelouch to climb aboard. He looked over at the Lancelot, still paralyzed from the Gefjun Disturbers. "Think about what I've told you, white knight." Lelouch implied as the Ronin sped away as fast as it could.


	13. Sneak Peek

_**Hey everyone. Nevermore999 here. I'm coming along with the conclusion to the Laws of Equivalence part of Black Uprising. Unfortunately, it will not be ready until sometime in the new year. So, while you wait, please enjoy this sneak peek at the Chapter. But please refrain from posting reviews on this. Otherwise, you won't be able to post reviews on the real Chapter. And as a final warning: Do not assume anything from this. What you see here is truthful, but only a fragment of what happens. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>(Student Council Room, 14:09)<p>

Lelouch felt a tidal wave of air rush out of his mouth as he sighed in relief. He collapsed onto the couch, wanting to do nothing more than rest before he returned to the Black Knights. It had been a long day at Ashford. Milly had them go through 10 sheets of paperwork this morning, and had them jot down ideas for the event to celebrate Nunnally getting her eyes back.

_In truth, it wasn't that horrible, but it was still a lot of work._ Lelouch chided himself, knowing that that was nothing compared to the Zero Requiem. He had made himself the world's true enemy, and then ordered Suzaku to execute him on international television. It was enough to be back here in the first place, let alone trying to correct and prevent the mistakes he had made in the previous timeline.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and the ace of the Black Knights entered the room, a concerned look across her face. In actuality, Kallen didn't know what to say, or what to do at the moment. All she knew was that she had to tell him, no matter what. She walked over to him, her heart nearly stopping with every footstep. She took in a small breath, and began to speak in a soft and frail voice. "Lelouch… I…" She tried to say before her breath dried up, her words beginning to fail her for the first time since the Zero Requiem.

Lelouch turned his gaze to align with hers without a single hesitation. Lelouch smiled at her, seeing as she was wearing the mask of a helpless schoolgirl again, using it as a cover to hide her true intentions. "Kallen, is there something I can help you with?" He asked her with a sincere tone, the words themselves washing over Kallen like a gentle wave. "Or rather, is there something you wish to talk to me about?"

Kallen stood there, frozen in her own tracks. She sighed slightly as she continued to walk over to him, until she was right next to him, sitting right next to him on the couch. She took in a deep breath, and looked him in his purple eyes. "Lelouch… I didn't get the chance to say this before Narita started, so I'm going to say it now, and I'll only say this once, so listen up." She demanded, swallowing her pride at the same time. "Thank you. For helping my mom and all." She whispered out, knowing that Lelouch would never say thank you to anyone he truly didn't appreciate.

Lelouch's eyes widened for a brief second, unsure about what Kallen was thinking as she said that. _A thank you?_ He closed his eyes at the notion, knowing what she was thinking. "Your welcome Kallen. But there was no need for a thank you." He told her, knowing that she would have thanked him regardless. "After all, your mother is the reason you fight, correct?"

"That's not all I fight for…" She thought out loud, before clamping her mouth shut almost immediately. She couldn't see it, but she could feel a blush stretch across her face. _Dammit! Not now!_ Kallen screamed in her head. Ever since Lelouch gave her her memories back, she wanted to get close to him again. Now she was all alone with him, and all she wanted to do was… _No. Get a grip Kallen!_ Her mind kept telling her, reminding her of where they were.

"Really?" Lelouch implied, the simple word digging through Kallen's mind like a drill. He knew that Kallen had fought for the people of Japan as much as she did for herself and for her mother better than anyone. _But from her tone of voice and the reaction she gave afterwards implies something else. Could it be that…._ Lelouch deduced, before coming to a halt in his thought process. His heart felt like it had been stabbed again, aching and feeling warm on the inside. "Kallen…"

Kallen's eyes flashed open, and softly sighed as she removed her hands from her mouth. She could feel her heart throbbing against her chest, and her thoughts were racing faster than she could interpret them. Her breath became uneasy as she placed her hand to her side. She felt as if she were dreaming, the real world nothing more than a distant place from where she was. Her blush grew larger, until most of her face was as red as her own hair. She looked at Lelouch, and nearly gasped at what she saw. His face was as red as hers was, and his eyes were attempting to avoid her gaze. "Lelouch... " She whispered as she leaned closer to him, Lelouch doing the same.

For that moment, it felt as if time itself had stopped all around them, leaving only Lelouch and Kallen free to move. Her heart began to race as she closed her eyes, her heart burning with a fiery force. And with every second that passed, Kallen could feel herself getting closer to Lelouch, feeling the warm of his breath and body. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he pulled her closer, her heart now beating faster than she could keep track of.

Suddenly, Kallen felt her heart stop, her lips feeling a familiar smooth texture pressing against hers. She pressed her lips harder as she realized what had happened. Lelouch felt the heat of his heart radiate with the intensity of the sun, and yet, he didn't care. He pressed his lips harder against Kallens, the intensity between the two seeming to rise. He pulled her in closer, feeling her body press against his own. He opened his mouth slightly as he pulled away from her, taking in a breath of air before he pulled away from her completely. He was happy, and yet he was terrified. Terrified at what he had done.


End file.
